Mariage arrangé
by Nellana
Summary: Lovino, jeune noble italien, se voit forcé de quitter son pays pour aller épouser un puissant noble espagnol. Il se jure de haïr à jamais ce mari qu'il n'a pas choisi, mais le destin joue parfois d'étonnants tours à ceux qui utilisent le mot "jamais"... UA humains monde parallèle, Mpreg, divers pairings à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Miou tout le monde !

Nouvelle fic à multi-chapitres, et je change de couple. Pour info, je modifie mon rythme de publication à une fois par semaine, le dimanche. Comme d'habitude, elle est déjà entièrement écrite mais je peux tenir compte des avis pour faire des modifications au besoin.

Important : on part sur du mpreg dans cette fic, même si je ne l'évoque pas tout de suite. Et niveau époque, c'est quelque part vers le XVIII siècle mais sans trop tenir compte de la réelle politique du moment.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Himaruya, moi j'ai juste le scénario. Et encore.

* * *

Les roues du carrosse résonnaient jusque dans les moindres recoins du cerveau de Lovino. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait après un voyage de plusieurs jours de l'Italie à l'Espagne. Pour la six cent vingt-troisième fois, le jeune italien maudit son rang social et le mariage arrangé qui allait avec. Dans quelques jours au plus, il serait marié à un imbécile espagnol dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Ce qui le condamnerait à passer sa vie dans ce foutu pays dont il n'aimait pas la langue, loin de sa famille et avec un précepteur pour unique rappel de son ancienne vie.

Grand rouspéteur devant l'éternel et connu pour son caractère difficile, Lovino Vargas avait fini par plier à contrecoeur à la demande de son grand-père, chef de la famille et désireux d'obtenir des alliances puissantes. Il sentait toujours ses poings se serrer et ses dents grincer en repensant à la façon dont le vieil enfoiré s'y était pris pour le faire céder. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il était désormais en route pour Madrid et la cour royale espagnole, afin de rencontrer un noble de haut rang dont il devrait devenir le conjoint.

Les paysages superbes de l'aragon ne lui remontaient pas plus le moral que le cours insipide que son précepteur débitait mécaniquement, et qui portait sur la géographie du pays qu'ils traversaient. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Lovino restait perdu dans ses pensées. De ce qu'il savait, il en avait pour trois jours au plus avant d'arriver à la capitale. Ses trois derniers jours de semi-liberté, mais même s'enfuir avant l'arrivée était une option impossible. En soupirant, il tira les rideaux pour cacher la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Peu importe à qui il était promis, il s'assurerait qu'il ne lui rendrait pas la vie facile. C'était la seule promesse qu'il pouvait se faire pour se réconforter.

Le soleil commençait à descendre lentement vers l'horizon, entre les collines, lorsqu'un arrêt brusque interrompit la tranquillité du voyage en renversant les deux passagers. Le précepteur se releva et passa la tête par la petite trappe qui donnait accès au siège du cocher pour demander ce qui se passait.

Des troncs d'arbres sur la route, monsieur, juste après le tournant, répondit celui-ci encore essouflé.

Le vieil homme de sciences pâlit soudainement. Du peu qu'il savait de ce genre de mésaventures en voyage, ce type d'obstacles ne se présentait que lors d'une embuscade. Or ils ne disposaient que d'un cocher et de deux valets pour seule protection, ce qui risquait de se révéler insuffisant si...

\- AIUTO ! hurla soudainement le cocher.

De la colline avoisinante arrivait un groupe d'une dizaine de cavaliers au galop, dont les sabres levés à bout de bras ne laissaient aucun doute sur les intentions. Sans réfléchir, Lovino tira les rideaux et se figea en voyant ce qui se passait. Il comprit en un éclair ce qui allait inévitablement lui arriver. Un jeune homme de bonne famille étrangère ne repartirait jamais sain et sauf d'une troupe de bandits. Son précepteur lui prit soudainement les mains et l'entraina rapidement hors de la voiture.

\- Détachez un cheval, presto ! ordonna-t-il au cocher qui s'exécuta.

\- Mais... tenta Lovino.

\- Fuyez, seul à cheval vous aurez plus de chances de vous en sortir jusqu'au prochain village.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas seuls ici !

\- C'est après vous qu'ils en auront, et ni votre grand-père ni votre frère ne me pardonneront s'il vous arrive malheur. Allez, fit-il en le forçant à monter.

En selle, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre solution que suivre le conseil de son précepteur. Cachant ses larmes devant le sacrifice de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un vieux shnok barbant, il éperonna sa monture et s'élança sur la route. Quelques secondes plus tard, un regard en arrière avant un nouveau virage suffit à lui indiquer que les brigands arrivaient sur le carrosse. Sauf deux. Deux avaient pris le parti de le poursuivre et se dirigeaient directement vers lui. Réprimant la panique qui montait en lui, il se lança au galop en priant pour que le prochain village soit proche.

Hélas, un cheval qui a déjà parcouru un trajet aussi long et trotté toute la journée n'est pas aussi rapide qu'une monture fraiche lancée au grand galop et Lovino perdit rapidement du terrain. Jusqu'au moment ou son cheval tomba littéralement de fatigue et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever maladroitement que ses poursuivants étaient sur lui, malgré sa tentative de s'éloigner dans le minuscule fossé qui bordait la route. Un instant plus tard, les bandits sautaient de leurs chevaux avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Il aura été long à attraper, ce petit moineau...

\- Mais il va rapporter cher, même un peu abimé.

\- Après tout, on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, pas vrai ? reprit le premier.

Son regard déshabilla le jeune italien qui sentit un frisson de dégout et de peur le parcourir. En tentant de reculer, il se prit les pieds dans les ronces et tomba par terre, en priant très fort pour un miracle.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! cria-t-il d'une voix que la peur rendit plus aigue.

Les brigands se regardèrent avant de ricaner.

\- T'en fait pas, on a besoin de toi vivant sinon le chef va pas aimer.

\- Laisse-toi faire, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Il commença à tendre la main pour attraper la chemise de Lovino afin de le relever, et celui-ci eut le réflexe de lui envoyer une poignée de terre à la figure. Le cri qu'il poussa en la recevant dans les yeux confirma qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. En représailles, son compagnon gifla l'italien si fort qu'il en retomba à terre et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Tu viens de griller ta seule chance qu'on y aille en douceur.

Instinctivement, Lovino leva les bras dans un geste de protection inutile quand le bruit d'un cheval se fit entendre sur la route et détourna l'attention de ses assaillants. Un homme arrivait en trombe et se dirigeait droit vers eux. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter son cheval complètement et sauta juste devant les brigands en dégainant son sabre. Le premier, qui avait toujours de la terre dans les yeux, se fit embrocher avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et le second ne résista pas plus d'une vingtaine de secondes tant la différence de niveau entre les deux combattants était énorme.

Lovino n'avait pas bougé pendant toute l'action, il était resté au sol, tremblant comme une feuille. Après avoir essuyé sa lame rapidement, son sauveur se dirigea vers lui et s'interrompit en voyant le mouvement de recul du jeune homme.

\- Du calme ! Tout va bien, vous avez eu de la chance. Votre précepteur m'a dit que vous étiez parti par là.

\- Il va bien ? lança Lovino sans réfléchir.

\- Il était encore en vie quand mes hommes et moi sommes arrivés et il nous a tout de suite hurlé d'aller sauver son élève, répondit l'homme en souriant.

Incapable de répondre mais soulagé, Lovino se contenta de hocher la tête en expirant un bon coup.

\- Je vous ramène ? ajouta-t-il en désignant son cheval.

\- Je sais monter, répliqua le plus jeune piqué au vif.

\- Je m'en doute mais votre cheval n'est plus en état.

L'italien se pinça les lèvres devant sa double idiotie. Évidemment qu'il savait monter à cheval puisqu'il était venu jusqu'ici, et sa monture était toujours allongée par terre. En gromellant une réponse quelconque pour masquer son embarras, il se releva... Et trébucha pour retomber droit dans les bras de son sauveur. Comme princesse en détresse, on ne faisait pas mieux et il s'empourpra immédiatement avant de se dégager, déclenchant l'hilarité de l'autre.

\- Bon, on y va ? fit-il pour se donner contenance en se retenant de bouder.

L'inconnu lui prit la main sans lui demander son avis pour l'aider à se remettre en selle. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire et ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie. Drôle de couleur pour un espagnol d'ailleurs, songea Lovino alors que son sauveur montait à son tour sans le moindre effort apparent.

\- Au fait, lança celui-ci, je m'appelle Antonio.

\- ... Lovino, répondit-il après un silence.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient tranquillement en route, Antonio alimenta l'essentiel de la conversation, Lovino répondant majoritairement par des grommellements, ce qui ne semblait pas décourager son interlocuteur.

\- Si je peux me permettre, que fait un jeune italien presque seul au beau milieu de l'Espagne ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre, répliqua Lovino du tac au tac.

Contre toute attente, sa remarque ne provoqua que le rire de son sauveur.

\- J'aime bien ce genre de caractère, expliqua-t-il après.

La remarque fit rougir Lovino. De quoi se mêlait ce soldat – il était évident que c'était un soldat – et comment osait-il lui tenir de tels propos ?

Ils revinrent relativement rapidement à l'endroit où l'attelage italien s'était arrêté, sous les acclamations des soldats d'Antonio et le soulagement plus que palpable du précepteur. Celui-ci remercia environ un demi-millier de fois leurs sauveurs et insista grandement pour connaître leurs noms et destinations. Devant l'enthousiasme, Antonio finit par céder et un sergent se chargea de la formalité.

\- Voici Don Antonio Fernandez-Carriedos, et nous nous rendons à Madrid.

\- Je suis Marcello Silano, répondit le vieil homme en s'inclinant, et je suis le précepteur de Lovino Vargas, dont vous avez sauvé la vie. Nous nous rendons également à Madrid.

\- Dans ce cas, proposa Antonio, je suggère que nous fassions la route ensemble. Le roi fait son possible pour rendre le pays sûr, mais malheureusement les bandits sont monnaie courante dans la région. Vous serez plus en sécurité avec un groupe armé.

\- Vraiment, ce serait trop aimable à vous, s'émut Marcello en s'inclinant davantage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chose était arrangée et le convoi se remettait en route. Un soldat avait laissé son cheval remplacer celui que Lovino avait utilisé pour fuir, en échange de quoi il prenait celui d'Antonio. Celui-ci se retrouvait donc dans le carrosse avec Lovino et son précepteur, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, absolument ravi de bénéficier d'une protection optimale pour le reste du voyage.

Ils arrivèrent au village à la tombée de la nuit, et prirent leur repas ainsi que des chambres dans la principale auberge du lieu. Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent avec l'aube et reprirent leur route.

\- Vous vous rendez souvent à Madrid ? demanda le précepteur au bout d'une heure.

\- Assez régulièrement, répondit Antonio. Du moins depuis que je suis devenu chef de famille.

\- Mes félicitations, signor, fit Marcello en souriant.

Avec un sourire teintée de tristesse, l'espagnol donna une explication plus détaillée.

\- Je ne le suis pas devenu en me mariant. Mes parents ont disparu lors d'un voyage en mer il y a quelques années et la couronne a insisté pour que l'héritier de la lignée cesse de jouer les explorateurs jusqu'à ce que j'ai une descendance.

\- Toutes mes excuses, bégaya l'italien, j'étais loin d'imaginer que...

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, le rassura aimablement Antonio.

En apparence indifférent à la discussion, Lovino regardait par la fenêtre. La petite histoire avait tout du drame d'opéra et l'aurait peut-être ému une demi-seconde si son aspect pathétique ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Ainsi, dans tous les pays on empêchait les gens de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie à cause de prétextes débiles. Il se renfrogna encore un peu plus si c'était possible et continua à tourner ostensiblement le dos aux deux autres. Ce foutu sourire qui semblait scotché au visage de l'espagnol l'agaçait prodigieusement.

* * *

Voilà, ce premier chapitre donne le ton, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme toujours, laissez un ptit mot si ça vous tente.

On perd pas les bonnes habitudes, plein de churros pour vous !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Arrangement

Miou tout le monde !

Les desserts avec des fruits du jardin, c'est trop bon. Surtout avec des framboises. Merci pour votre super accueil pour le premier chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à guest : merci pour ton j'aime, je suis contente de te (re ?) voir :)

Réponse à Lou-chan : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite confirmera cette impression !

Disclaimer : Himaruya n'a pas assez aimé les groseilles de chez moi pour les échanger contre Hetalia.

* * *

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'espagnol le rompe.

\- J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour en Espagne.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Lovino sans le moindre tact.

\- Enfin jeune homme ! intervint Marcello en fronçant les sourcils. Veuillez l'excuser, signor.

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser, rigola Antonio. Puis-je connaître la raison d'une aversion si profonde et si... immédiate ?

\- Non. Et on fait une pause, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Le ton très froid de l'italien eut raison pendant quelques secondes du sourire chaleureux de l'espagnol. Le précepteur secoua doucement la tête en lui faisant signe de ne pas insister alors qu'il signalait l'arrêt au cocher. L'italien descendit dès qu'il le put et alla marcher en tapant du pied dans tous les cailloux sur son chemin. Antonio attendit qu'il fut suffisamment loin pour adresser un regard interrogateur au vieil homme, dont le regard était désormais empreint de tristesse.

\- Il refuse de le dire pour que vous ne le regardiez pas avec pitié.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Mariage arrangé.

Les deux mots arrachèrent une grimace au brun. Il n'approuvait pas ce genre de pratique, même si elle était encore très répandue dans l'aristocratie européenne. Lui-même savait que le roi avait des projets de la sorte à son égard, mais avait réussi jusque-là à les esquiver avec adresse. L'idée de se retrouver uni à vie avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas choisi lui déplaisait profondément.

\- Qui doit-il épouser ? Je pourrais peut-être vous en dire plus sur son promis.

\- Malheureusement, il l'ignore et moi aussi.

\- Pardon ? Il ne connait même pas son nom ?

Les yeux baissés, Marcello secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Son grand-père et votre roi ont arrangé ça en à peine quelques semaines et eux seuls connaissent les deux noms.

\- Pourtant il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre qui accepte un tel arrangement sans broncher, s'étonna Antonio en regardant le jeune homme.

\- En effet. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais du jour au lendemain il a semblé se résigner aux volontés du chef de famille.

\- Vous soupçonnez quelque chose d'anormal ?

\- J'ai appris à connaître mon élève. Sous son caractère difficile, il cache beaucoup de choses et un tel revirement n'a rien de naturel. Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé, reprit-il, mais je ne resterai pas à Madrid après la cérémonie.

\- Pourquoi ? Il semble qu'au contraire c'est là qu'il aura le plus besoin de vous et de votre soutien.

\- Son grand-père m'a clairement spécifié qu'il fallait que je revienne rapidement. Il part du principe que si Lovino n'a aucun ancrage, il sera bien forcé de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes.

\- Et ainsi étendre l'influence de sa famille, compléta Antonio dont le regard s'était assombri.

\- Je vois que vous êtes informé de ce genre de pratiques.

\- Ça vous surprend ? répliqua l'espagnol ironiquement.

\- Pas tant que ça, sourit le précepteur. Puis-je vous demander un service ? demanda-t-il impulsivement.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Gardez un oeil sur lui.

Antonio hésita. Selon à qui était destiné ce jeune homme, il risquait d'être difficile de tenir une promesse pareille. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et observa Lovino. Des cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille avec une mèche qui avait l'air particulièrement rebelle, un beau visage, des yeux dorés superbes, un corps tout en finesse, l'allure élégante qu'il s'efforçait de cacher... Quel gâchis de voir une si jolie image destinée à se flétrir si tôt. Et lui aussi pressentait que ce magnifique jeune homme cachait bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Si seulement il pouvait tomber sur quelqu'un de compréhensif et respectueux, il pourrait peut-être avoir une vie heureuse.

\- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, répondit-il finalement.

\- Grazie mille, signore.

Inconscient de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu, Lovino revint vers le carrosse et remonta en déclarant qu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud.

\- Nous sommes au milieu de l'été, ça n'a rien d'anormal. Et ce n'est rien encore par rapport aux chaleurs de l'Andalousie, s'amusa Antonio.

\- En parlant de cela, ne négligeons pas vos leçons, jeune homme. Concernant la géographie espagnole, je vais d'ailleurs requérir l'aide de Don Carriedos pour poursuivre le cours que nous avions interrompu hier.

En soupirant, l'italien se plia de mauvaise grâce aux exigences de son précepteur. Heureusement, les interventions de leur voisin inattendu avaient un aspect plus concret qui l'aidaient à rester attentif et il se surprit même à esquisser un semblant de sourire après quelques jeux de mots de celui-ci.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, il était presque détendu et envisageait vaguement la possibilité que tous les espagnols ne soient pas des enfoirés finis. Vaguement. Puis il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée de voyage, et qu'il arriverait à Madrid le surlendemain. Un mal-être violent s'empara de lui et il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas céder à une crise de panique. Lovino ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là, et des cernes apparurent sur son visage au réveil, sans que personne ne se permette cependant de faire la moindre remarque. La matinée se déroula dans un silence presque complet.

\- Je pense, annonça Antonio en début d'après-midi, qu'à cette allure nous pourrions même atteindre Madrid ce soir.

Lovino pâlit immédiatement et tout son corps se crispa.

\- Je sais que le protocole exige que vous alliez immédiatement saluer sa majesté, poursuivit-il, mais mieux vaudrait attendre le lendemain. Je pourrais vous faire découvrir un peu la ville demain matin, et je connais quelques auberges parfaites pour vous accueillir pour la nuit.

Il s'attira un regard embarrassé de Marcello et un franchement soupçonneux de Lovino.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, répondit finalement le précepteur.

\- Vous êtes libres de refuser bien entendu, déclara suavement Antonio. Mais arriver au palais après une demi-journée de trajet laisse généralement plus de marques de fatigues. Je pensais qu'il serait dans votre intérêt d'arriver plus reposé devant le roi.

\- Autant arriver à Madrid cette nuit, coupa Lovino. Mon audience est demain soir de toutes façons.

\- Ma foi, si vous pouvez assurer avec certitude trouver un endroit où nous loger... Qu'il en soit ainsi, céda Marcello. Il est également vrai qu'arriver un peu en avance dans la ville vous permettra sans doute de vous sentir plus à votre aise, ajouta-t-il à son élève qui se renfrogna.

Le reste du voyage se passa à plus vive allure et la discussion continua, principalement ignorée par l'italien.

La nuit était tombée depuis moins d'une heure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la capitale, et Marcello fit part de son inquiétude à l'idée de ne pouvoir trouver un logement décent à cette heure. Antonio prit sur lui de le rassurer et leur trouva effectivement une auberge respectable en peu de temps, au grand soulagement du vieil homme. Avant de prendre congé pour sa propre demeure, l'espagnol leur refit part de sa proposition.

\- Si votre audience est en fin d'après-midi, je peux vous retrouver ici demain matin et vous faire découvrir quelques quartiers de la ville.

\- Ma foi, c'est fort aimable de votre part, répondit Marcello avant que son élève put ouvrir la bouche. Nous acceptons avec plaisir.

Au vu de la tête de Lovino, il était évident que ce n'était pas vraiment son cas. Le jeune homme aurait nettement préféré pouvoir rester au lit toute la journée, ou à la rigueur sortir sans chaperon. L'air renfrogné, il s'éclipsa sans la moindre excuse alors que les deux autres finissaient d'organiser la journée pour monter dans sa chambre et prendre un bain, en ignorant totalement l'expression outrée de son précepteur et le rire de l'espagnol.

Dans l'eau chaude, et après un profond soupir de soulagement, il prit une pause pour réfléchir dans un silence et une solitude enfin retrouvés. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il saurait avec qui il allait devoir passer le restant de ses jours. D'abord renvoyée sans ménagement dans un coin de son esprit, l'idée refusa son sort et devint entêtante au point d'occuper toute la place disponible. Pas moyen de penser à autre chose, à part à deux éclats verts et un sourire scotché sur un visage... Auxquels il ne voulait pas penser non plus. Cet homme n'était qu'un imbécile heureux qu'il ne reverrait sans doute pas. Les soldats, fussent-ils de petite noblesse, n'étaient généralement pas les bienvenus dans une cour royale, quoi qu'en dise cet Antonio Carriedos. Il avait sûrement menti à son précepteur sur la réelle importance de sa famille pour se faire bien voir.

-oOo-

Inconscient d'être l'objet de telles pensées, Antonio vint les retrouver le lendemain matin avec sa bonne humeur coutumière. Ils passèrent donc toute la journée dans les divers endroits de Madrid que l'espagnol connaissait bien, sur lesquels il avait presque à chaque fois des anecdotes à raconter. Pour un peu, Lovino en aurait souri s'il n'avait pas tenu à maintenir son apparence bougonne et renfermée. Hors de question de passer pour une proie facile qu'on pouvait séduire aussi facilement. Et non il ne se sentait pas attiré par cet homme. Pas du tout. Trop joyeux, trop exubérant, trop confiant, trop gentil... Trop son contraire. Il lui rappelait un peu son frère par moment. Feliciano aussi était de nature optimiste et innocente, un peu naïf parfois. Le genre de personnalités qui étaient vulnérables si personne n'était là pour les protéger.

De son côté, Antonio passait un bon moment. Il s'était donné pour mission de réussir à faire sourire le jeune italien et sentait qu'à plusieurs reprises il avait été proche d'y parvenir. En tout cas ses yeux avaient souri. Un peu. Et ses lèvres s'étaient étirées d'au moins un demi-centimètre. Malgré lui, il se sentait attiré par l'énigme que ce Lovino Vargas représentait. Une véritable chambre forte émotionnelle, et en bon explorateur curieux, Antonio avait très envie de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait sous les apparences. La journée fila vite et il fut bientôt l'heure de retourner à l'auberge enfiler les bons vêtements pour rencontrer le roi.

L'espagnol alla directement au palais après les avoir laissés. Ayant été convoqué dans l'urgence, il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant d'être reçu dans la chambre du trône. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que le roi, quelques conseillers et quelques gardes.

\- Votre majesté, fit Antonio en mettant un genou à terre.

\- Ah, Don Carriedos ! Nous désespérions de vous voir arriver avant ce soir ! s'exclama un conseiller en souriant.

\- Je suis parti dès que j'ai reçu la missive royale, mais quelques embûches sur la route m'ont retardé. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.

\- Vous êtes là, c'est l'essentiel. Sa majesté souhaitait vous voir de façon urgente.

Ayant ainsi reçu une autorisation implicite, Antonio se releva et s'inclina légèrement en avant. Le roi le regarda longuement et prit la parole.

\- Une famille aussi puissante et ancienne que la vôtre ne saurait rester sans héritier bien longtemps.

Antonio déglutit difficilement et se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Si son interprétation des paroles était juste – et il n'y avait pas cinquante possibilités – il était assez mal.

\- Ces derniers mois, nous vous avons recommandé de ne pas tarder à vous marier afin d'assurer une descendance, mais aucun célibataire de la cour n'a semblé vous satisfaire.

\- Majesté, je pensais simplement prendre le temps de bien choisir, tenta-t-il, un mariage n'est pas un acte anodin et je tenais à ce que ce soit avec...

\- Nous avons donc, coupa le monarque en l'ignorant royalement, arrangé un mariage avec une noble famille influente étrangère. Nous renforcerons du même coup les alliances qui nous sont chères et vous servirez admirablement la couronne.

Antonio se mordit la lèvre. Il était coincé sur tous les plans, refuser l'union s'apparenterait à une humiliation pour la famille en question doublée d'une trahison à la couronne espagnole. Son esprit s'envola aussitôt vers Lovino. Le jeune italien ne serait pas le seul à se retrouver marié de force. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer tomber sur quelqu'un d'accommodant.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir le nom de la famille qui va s'unir à la mienne ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Votre promis ne devrait pas tarder, vous ferez connaissance d'ici quelques minutes et la cérémonie aura lieu demain, déclara un conseiller.

Antonio manqua de s'étouffer. Si tôt ? Si vite ? On ne lui laissait même pas le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle ou de connaître un peu la personne à qui il allait être uni ? Et les conseillers comme le roi avaient l'air de ne voir aucun problème à la situation. Certains semblaient même s'en amuser. C'est à peine s'il eut le temps de se recomposer un air impassible que les portes s'ouvraient de nouveau pour laisser entrer deux autres personnes. Dans un parfait respect du protocole, il fit un quart de tour pour voir les nouveaux venus sans tourner le dos au roi. Et se figea alors qu'un conseiller fit les présentations.

\- Don Antonio Ferandez-Carriedos, duc d'Aragon, seigneur de Saragosse et capitaine de l'Invincible Armada, je vous présente votre promis, Lovino Vargas, marquis de Campanie et seigneur de Naples. Il est accompagné de Marcello Silano, son précepteur et grand homme de sciences.

* * *

Bon, j'imagine qu'il y avait peu de suspense pour cette annonce, mais que voulez-vous...

Laissez un ptit mot si vous pensez qu'Antonio va en baver, et n'hésitez pas à demander au passage le dessert/bonbon/sucrerie que vous aimeriez voir en fin de chapitre !

Plein de bananes royales pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	3. Chapitre 3 - Cérémonies

Miou tout le monde !

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, et j'ai choppé un rhume. Mon corps est un troll de haut niveau.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya is the hero !

* * *

Les yeux de l'italien lançaient des éclairs. Une aura de colère immense émanait de lui et il lui fallait visiblement tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas faire demi-tour en hurlant. En un éclair, Antonio comprit comment le jeune homme avait interprété la scène. Il se figurait que lui était au courant et s'était donc moqué de lui depuis le début en lui témoignant de l'attention. L'espagnol n'avait aucune chance de se justifier sur l'instant, et vu la tête de Lovino, il risquait de ne pas en avoir beaucoup plus à l'avenir.

\- Comme le veut la tradition, continua le conseiller, le promis passera la veille de la nuit de noce chez son futur époux, accompagné de son chaperon. Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer jusqu'à la cérémonie de demain.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la salle après avoir salué le roi dans un murmure, et aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant tout le reste du trajet.

En arrivant chez lui, Antonio demanda expressément à son précepteur de s'accorder avec son majordome pour décider des chambres qui leur conviendrait le mieux. Il fit ensuite prévenir qu'il dînerait dans son bureau et les priait de l'en excuser. Autant éviter l'explosion immédiate et la reporter après une nuit de sommeil. Au matin, le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance glaciale. En soupirant, Antonio finit par remonter dans son bureau pour finir de préparer les quelques papiers nécessaires à la cérémonie. Un des intendants du roi s'était chargé de la majorité de la paperasse et la lui avait apportée, il n'avait donc presque rien eu à faire ou à organiser. Pour un peu, il avait l'impression d'être invité en spectateur à son propre mariage. Se penchant en arrière, il regarda l'horloge et soupira. Plus que quelques heures et ils se retrouveraient tous les deux forcés de se voir pour le reste de leur vie.

-oOo-

La cérémonie était particulière. Antonio aurait pu le sentir venir, mais jamais il n'aurait deviné que son promis aurait l'audace de mettre un habit vert pour un tel évènement. En Espagne, le vert était symbolique de mort, de malchance et d'inconstance. Toutefois, cette insolence l'avait simplement fait sourire. Son désormais jeune époux avait un sacré caractère et se défendait à sa manière. Mais il avait l'air dévasté de l'intérieur et semblait craindre quelque chose. La cérémonie elle-même dura environ une heure, puis jusqu'au soir il y eut le festin, la fête, le spectacle et la musique en continu, sans que rien ne fasse jamais venir un sourire sur les lèvres de Lovino. Lorsqu'enfin il fut l'heure pour les mariés de se retirer, l'italien sembla palir encore davantage et fut à peine capable de poser sa main dans celle de son mari. Le simple fait de le toucher semblait lui déplaire infiniment.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre, et Antonio se retourna pour fermer la porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se retourner, et observa avec surprise un air de défi sur le visage de son conjoint, malgré une peur évidente. En soupirant, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

\- Que craignez-vous pour me regarder comme ça ?

Il ne reçut en retour qu'un haussement de sourcil qui semblait lui demander s'il était sérieux.

\- Vous êtes libre de me croire ou non, mais j'ignorais tout de cet arrangement. Je l'ai appris environ cinq minute avant votre arrivée dans la salle du trône.

\- Je suis censé croire ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à gagner à mentir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et cessez de trembler comme une feuille, je ne vais rien vous faire.

\- Vraiment ? Et le devoir conjugal, vous en faites quoi ? répliqua Lovino.

\- Je place le respect au-dessus de ce genre de pratique.

\- Mais bien sûr...

Le ton volontairement ironique fit tiquer Antonio. Il se leva et s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'italien, sourit et mit un genou à terre avant de prendre sa main.

\- Sur mon honneur, je vous fais la promesse de ne pas vous toucher sans votre accord.

\- Je ne serai jamais à vous ! grogna Lovino en retirant vivement sa main.

\- J'espère qu'en temps voulu, c'est vous qui viendrez à moi, sourit l'espagnol.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Nous verrons cela, fit Antonio avec une petite lueur de défi dans les yeux. Toutefois, nous ferons chambre commune.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Pour les apparences. Votre famille autant que le roi attendent de nous que nous nous pliions aux convenances.

\- Vous voulez faire semblant ?

\- En quelques sortes, oui.

Lovino hésita quelques instants puis céda. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de jouer au jeune marié niais et ravi, mais cet arrangement lui évitait le pire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire exactement ?

\- M'accompagner aux festivités et rester près de moi au moins au début, apparaître à mes côtés lors des parades officielles et m'assister lorsque je reçois des invités. Si possible en restant toujours poli et courtois avec moi... Au moins en public, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Si je fais ça, vous me laissez tranquille ?

\- Vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous chante le reste du temps. Je préfèrerais toutefois que vous évitiez de sortir seul dans la ville tant que vous ne la connaîtrez pas parfaitement.

\- Je dois rester enfermé ? se rembrunit l'italien.

\- Ou sortir avec moi, au moins au début. Tous les quartiers ne sont pas recommandables et je ne souhaite pas devoir vous sauver toutes les nuits.

Lovino prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition. Au final, ça pourrait être pire et si on lui fichait la paix la majeure partie du temps, ça lui allait. C'était même un peu trop beau pour être vrai, en réalité. Et il ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée que ça cachait quelque chose. En grognant, il finit par acquiescer.

\- Très bien. Mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous castre.

Il s'était attendu à un frisson de crainte, à de la colère, de l'agacement ou du mépris comme réaction, mais son mari se contenta de rire et commença à se déshabiller. Remarquant la légère rougeur qui apparaissaient sur les joues italiennes, le sourire d'Antonio devint plus taquin.

\- Je crois que vous allez devoir vous habituer à cette vision, je dors rarement habillé. Et mes yeux sont un peu plus hauts que ça, fit-il en voyant le regard Lovino bloqué sur ses abdos.

\- Je ne regardais rien du tout ! répliqua celui-ci furibond.

\- Mais bien sûr. Vous voulez de l'aide pour enlever vos vêtements ? proposa l'espagnol presque innocemment.

L'italien le fusilla du regard et commença à enlever tout seul la majeure partie de ses habits. Il garda toutefois sa chemise avant de s'allonger sur l'extrême bord du lit, provoquant une fois de plus l'hilarité de son conjoint et quelques moqueries.

-oOo-

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Antonio s'efforça d'apprendre les coutumes espagnoles et quelques petites choses à savoir pour se diriger dans Madrid à un Lovino remarquablement récalcitrant. L'italien semblait n'avoir aucun centre d'intérêt, ou en tout cas il les cachait particulièrement bien. Sans qu'il le sache, son mari s'était donné pour objectif de le conquérir en bonne et due forme et s'efforçait donc d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui.

Au bout de trois jours, une invitation arriva dans la demeure.

\- Bal royal à la cour dans quatre jour, annonça-t-il simplement en posant l'enveloppe sur la table pendant le déjeuner.

Lovino grimaça. La vie était déjà assez compliquée avec ce foutu espagnol qui avait l'air de ne jamais vouloir le laisser tranquille, il fallait en plus qu'il y ait une réception officielle aussi rapidement.

\- Je suis obligé de venir ?

\- Étant donné qu'il est en bonne partie prévu pour présenter mon mari à la cour madrilène, je pense que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

\- Impossible de partir discrètement au bout d'une heure ?

\- En effet, s'amusa Antonio. Et pas question de mettre du vert cette fois, prévint-il.

\- Cazzo ! (putain/merde !)

Devant la mine un peu ahurie de l'espagnol après son juron, Lovino détourna le regard. Cet enfoiré avait anticipé son idée, et sans réfléchir il avait sorti un de ses jurons classiques.

\- Au moins cette fois la réponse était plus naturelle, fit Antonio en riant.

\- Je vais devoir rester avec vous toute la soirée ? lança Lovino pour détourner le sujet.

\- Au moins la majeure partie du temps. Ça n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir ?

\- Non.

Encore une fois, seul un rire lui répondit.

-oOo-

Les quatre jours passèrent vite, et le fameux soir arriva. Lovino n'était qu'une énorme boule de stress à l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil. En Italie, il s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter les festivités, ou n'y passer qu'en coup de vent si vraiment il n'avait pas le choix. En retard, comme à son habitude, il finit par descendre en se sentant ridicule. Il n'aimait pas le mélange rouge et or qu'il devait porter, mais son cretino de mari ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. En arrivant en bas, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et sa bouche manqua d'en faire autant. Antonio avait endossé un pantalon noir moulant, une chemise blanche et recouvert le tout d'un manteau rouge qui lui donnait des allures de corsaire. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et dégageaient son visage, mettant parfaitement ses yeux en valeur. On pouvait presque sentir la sensualité et la passion espagnole se dégager de sa silhouette.

Il accueillit Lovino avec un baisemain et l'aida galamment à monter dans la calèche.

\- Vous êtes superbe, lui déclara-t-il après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas. Ces couleurs vous vont bien.

\- Je ne les aime pas, rétorqua l'italien.

\- Dommage. Moi oui.

-oOo-

La fête battait son plein, les lumières, la musique et les rires emplissant tout l'espace disponible, au point de faire de la salle de bal un immense tourbillon coloré. Lovino en avait la tête qui tournait. Mais Antonio semblait très à son aise au milieu de la foule et connaissait tout le monde ou presque, par conséquent l'italien devait se prêter avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté au jeu des présentations aussi inintéressantes que répétitives. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient abordés par une jeune femme blonde.

\- Ah, enfin je vous trouve ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bella, quel plaisir de vous voir, fit Antonio en s'inclinant, je vous présente...

\- Inutile, Lovino et moi nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Ravi de vous revoir, répondit l'italien avec son premier presque sourire de la soirée.

\- Nous avons eu l'occasion de faire connaissance en Italie, expliqua-t-elle à Antonio. Nos familles s'entendaient bien et nous avons souvent eu la possibilité de passer du temps ensemble.

\- Je vois.

\- Dites-moi Antonio, vous m'en voudriez beaucoup si je vous arrachait votre cher et tendre pour quelques minutes ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire adorable.

\- Si vous promettez de me le rendre rapidement, j'imagine que je survivrai, répondit l'espagnol en souriant.

\- C'est entendu alors ! conclut Bella joyeusement en prenant Lovino par le bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle l'emmenait dans les jardins, bien plus calmes et moins fréquentés. Autrement dit, bien plus supportables pour l'italien.

\- Mon dieu, mais à quoi pensait-il en t'emmenant ici sans te laisser sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu aurais dû le prévenir que tu détestes la foule !

\- Si tu veux savoir, j'ai pas vraiment le choix avec ce bastardo ! répliqua-t-il.

Les deux amis s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, de façon à ce que personne ne remarque leur proximité qu'on aurait pu juger indécente par rapport au récent mariage de l'un. En public, ils avaient toujours caché leur proximité derrière une façade polie. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de ce qui leur était arrivé sur les deux dernières années où ils ne s'étaient que peu croisés.

\- Maintenant, en tant que jeune et riche veuve, je suis tranquille, termina Bella. Une chance que mon imbécile de mari ait décidé de rapidement mourir en voyage. Au moins toi tu es bien tombé de ce point de vue-là.

\- C'est un imbécile heureux ! Et un cretino ! protesta l'italien.

\- C'est surtout un beau gosse à la fois fidèle et respectueux, rectifia-t-elle en souriant. La totalité des célibataires de la cour a rêvé de lui passer la bague au doigt sur ces six derniers mois.

\- Tu te fous de moi.

\- Pas du tout. Crois-moi, tu fais de sacrés envieux. Il vaut quoi au lit au fait ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Il paraît que c'est le meilleur coup de l'Espagne...

Lovino rougit comme une tomate et se mit à bafouiller lamentablement, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez toujours rien fait ? traduisit-elle.

\- C'est pas la question ! Il s'attend à ce que ce soit moi qui lui demande !

\- Quand je te disais qu'il était respectueux ! S'il veut te conquérir en prenant son temps, c'est que tu dois vraiment l'intéresser, reprit Bella en rêvant.

Sans quitter une jolie couleur carmin, l'italien se mit à bougonner une série de sons incompréhensibles qui firent sourire son amie.

\- Allez viens, fit-elle. Je te ramène dans la salle pour satisfaire aux convenances, on ne va pas pouvoir rester loin de ton chéri très longtemps.

\- J'emmerde les convenances.

\- Je suis au courant. Je vais surtout en profiter pour te donner deux ou trois tuyaux sur certaines personnes. Et je te conseille de m'écouter si tu veux éviter de te retrouver dans la merde.

Lovino acquiesça sans trop râler. Ce genre d'informations était généralement extrêmement précieux pour survivre dans la noblesse, et les obtenir d'une personne de confiance était trop rare pour être refusé.

* * *

Je ne suis pas très gentille avec Lovi. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop. En attendant, je vous fais plein de bisous roses (mais de loin pour éviter de vous refiler mon rhume). Continuez à me donner des idées de gâteaux/desserts/trucs sucrés, en ce moment je suis facilement à cours d'idées (et puis j'aime bien découvrir des recettes inconnues ou improbables).

Plein de pavlovas aux fruits rouges pour vous ! (demande d'Alpharius6)


	4. Chapitre 4 - Mise en garde

Miou tout le monde !

Je suis plus malade (yay !) mais je me liquéfie doucement avec la chaleur qu'il fait. J'espère que vous vous en sortez mieux, mais au moins ça permet de bien se mettre dans l'ambiance de l'Espagne...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Mes coups de soleil sont nettement plus violents que ceux d'Himaruya à mon avis.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la salle en reprenant un ton de conversation plus correct.

\- Là, murmura-t-elle en pointant du doigt une femme en violet, c'est la comtesse d'Alicante. Ne jamais rien lui confier, elle est spécialisée dans les chantages et échanges d'informations privées.

Un peu plus loin, elle lui montra une autre femme, en robe à froufrous bleus cette fois-ci.

\- La baronne de Salamanque. Experte en rumeurs déstabilisantes et douée en manipulation psychologique. À fuir comme la peste.

Elle lui montra encore deux autres personnes à éviter et s'approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait Antonio lorsqu'un homme s'interposa et prit immédiatement la main de Bella, de sorte qu'elle ne put refuser la salutation.

\- Ma chère amie, vous êtes sublime ce soir. Quand donc vous déciderez-vous à cesser d'ainsi me tourmenter en affolant mon coeur ?

\- Ma foi, Don Juan, croyez bien que je n'ai jamais eu pareil dessein, fit-elle en esquissant une révérence.

La jeune femme tenta d'esquiver une conversation plus nourrie en avançant d'un pas, mais son interlocuteur, plus grand et rapide, avait déjà fait un pas de côté et détaillait Lovino.

\- Quel charmant jeune homme avez-vous donc pris dans vos filets, ma douce amie ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Vous faites erreur, il s'agit simplement d'un ami.

\- Et vous vous refusez à me présenter un aussi beau garçon ? Décidément, vous avez tout de la tortionnaire ce soir ma chère...

Coincée, et visiblement assez contrariée, la blonde dut céder et fit une présentation sommaire en cherchant le regard d'Antonio.

\- Lovino, voici Don Juan, duc d'Andalousie et seigneur de Séville. Don Juan, Lovino Vargas, marquis de Campanie et seigneur de Naples...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'espagnol se penchait pour imposer un baisemain à l'italien. Dans le même temps, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et interrompit complètement Bella.

\- L'Italie est un pays splendide et je vois qu'on ne m'en a pas vanté en vain la beauté de ses habitants. J'avoue que je brûle de découvrir les charmes d'une nation aussi fascinante... Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dévoiler un peu plus et m'aider à mieux la connaître ?

Les sourcils de Lovino comme ceux de Bella se froncèrent devant des sous-entendus aussi peu voilés. L'italien fut pris d'une aversion immédiate pour l'homme qui lui faisait face, dont l'apparente séduction ne suffisait pas à dissimuler une facette bien plus sombre et dangereuse. Il hésitait encore sur la réponse la plus adaptée à donner pour un refus à peu près courtois, quand une silhouette connue se dirigea vers eux et posa aussitôt son bras sur les épaules de Lovino.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon mari, déclara Antonio.

Son attitude n'avait plus rien d'enjoué et de chaleureux. Elle reflétait davantage la fierté et la protection. Même son ton, d'ordinaire chantant, s'était fait plus sérieux.

\- Don Antonio.

\- Don Juan.

\- Ainsi, ce charmant jeune homme est vôtre ? murmura le premier en portant un regard calculateur sur l'italien.

\- Lovino est mon époux, pas mon esclave, corrigea le second.

\- Fascinant... Il semblerait donc que même les plus belles fleurs puissent atterrir n'importe où.

L'insulte ne sembla pas affecter les deux yeux verts qui restèrent impassibles.

\- Le vent décide où les emporter, mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de les voir fleurir. À présent si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Le sourire suffisant disparut de la figure du duc andalou et il eut tout juste le temps de hocher la tête qu'Antonio entraînait déjà Lovino et Bella un peu plus loin. Une fois à l'écart, il soupira et adressa un regard de reproches à la jeune femme, qui se justifia aussitôt.

\- Nous retournions vous voir quand il s'est posté en plein sur le chemin, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que je vous vois.

\- Et sinon, qui est ce pervers ? lança Lovino.

\- Juan est plus ou moins mon rival, expliqua Antonio. Il est cruel, avide de pouvoir mais terriblement doué pour arriver à ses fins, notamment grâce à la séduction. Je préfèrerais vous voir loin de lui, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lovino, il est vraiment dangereux et prêt à tout ou presque pour me voir tomber. Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas lui donner cette occasion.

\- Votre position, c'est la seule chose qui vous importe !? fit l'italien en serrant les poings.

\- Non. Avant tout, je vous demande de rester loin de lui parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait tenter de vous faire, expliqua l'espagnol. Il pourrait s'en prendre à vous dans le but de me blesser et j'ai vu comment il vous regardait.

\- Et accessoirement, intervint Bella, il est la plus fine lame d'Espagne ou peu s'en faut.

\- Donc je vous en prie, restez loin de lui, demanda Antonio.

Lovino aurait volontiers répliqué qu'il s'en fichait vu qu'il n'était là que pour servir de plante verte décorative, mais l'inquiétude réelle qu'il lut dans les deux orbes émeraudes bloquèrent ses paroles dans sa gorge. À la place, il hocha la tête. Antonio soupira de soulagement et se redressa.

\- Bien, je pense que nous nous sommes assez montrés pour la soirée. J'espère que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous rentrions maintenant ?

\- Aucun, répondit l'italien.

\- Parfait.

Ils ne restèrent que le temps de saluer quelques personnes et le couple royal avant de prendre congé. Durant le trajet de retour, Antonio réitéra ses recommandations en ajoutant quelques conseils pour éviter ou fuir une situation de ce genre. Il insista tant et si bien que son mari sentit son agacement augmenter de minute en minute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète à ce point, bon sang ! finit par s'exclamer Lovino alors qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre. C'est la vingtième fois que vous me répétez la même chose !

Sans répondre, Antonio s'avança droit vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues avec une infinité de précautions, comme s'il avait peur de le briser par ce simple geste.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous sommes liés, fit-t-il avec douceur. Et ma position fait que j'ai forcément des ennemis qui souhaitent me voir tomber. Vous êtes déjà forcé de vivre avec quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas choisi, je ne supporterai pas que vous soyez blessé par ma faute.

Lovino en resta bouche bée pendant deux bonnes secondes avant de se reprendre et de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos, inconscient du regard à la fois tendre et peiné que lui adressa Antonio.

La dernière phrase de l'espagnol tourna en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver le sommeil.

-oOo-

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Lovino sembla être un tout petit peu moins hermétique aux attentions d'Antonio. Ce n'était pas grand-chose la plupart du temps, mais l'espagnol apprenait rapidement à décoder le moindre signe révélateur de l'humeur de son mari. L'italien s'asseyait un tout petit peu plus près de lui à table, faisait des phrases de plus de trois mots de plus en plus régulièrement et mettait de temps en temps un des vêtements qu'il lui avait fait faire. Il semblait également moins réticent à être près de lui en public.

Enchanté de tous ces progrès, Antonio entreprit de lui préparer une surprise un peu spéciale pour le début de l'automne. Avec un peu de chance, son italien adoré arrêterait de penser qu'il ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Parce que l'espagnol devait bien l'admettre, à force de prendre comme un défi de conquérir le coeur de son conjoint, il essayait de toutes ses forces d'apprendre à le connaître et à voir au-delà de ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et il tombait irrémédiablement sous le charme de cette tête de mule dont le sale caractère ne constituait – il en était certain à présent – qu'une barrière protectrice.

À mesure qu'il réussissait à organiser ce qu'il souhaitait et que tout s'arrangeait, Antonio avait du mal à cacher sa joie et son excitation. Finalement, les derniers problèmes furent réglés et la date fixée.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'un beau matin de septembre, Antonio sourit en reposant une lettre sur la table avant de s'adresser à Lovino.

\- Nous allons avoir un invité un peu spécial qui arrive ce soir, et il va probablement rester quelques jours ici.

L'italien fut surpris par l'annonce. Il n'avait jamais vu personne rester dans la demeure pour un temps plus long qu'un repas. Au vu du sourire particulièrement heureux qu'arborait l'espagnol, il sentit un petit pincement de jalousie le démanger. Non pas qu'il s'intéressait à son mari, mais il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre compte autant à ses yeux. Surtout quelqu'un qui le connaissait vraisemblablement depuis plus longtemps. Il posa donc la question la plus courte possible en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air blasé et profondément désintéressé.

\- Qui ?

\- Quelqu'un d'important, et je tiens à ce que vous lui fassiez bon accueil, répondit Antonio sans se départir de son sourire.

Et il détourna le sujet sur d'autres questions, tant et si bien que Lovino resta frustré et ne put rien apprendre d'autre de la journée. Quand le bruit d'une calèche se fit entendre dans la cour de leur demeure en fin d'après-midi, il descendit plus rapidement qu'il ne voulut bien l'admettre pour voir à quoi ressemblait cet invité malvenu. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, Antonio était déjà là pour accueillir son mystérieux visiteur. Il s'écarta doucement, en même temps qu'un valet ouvrait la porte pour laisser sortir quelqu'un qui se jeta presque sur l'italien.

\- Veee ! Fratello, je suis tellement heureux de te voir !

\- Fe... Feli ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? s'exclama Lovino en récupérant son frère dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu venais ?

\- On voulait te faire la surprise ! expliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- On ? releva Lovino.

\- Je me suis permis de contacter votre famille pour organiser cette rencontre, intervint Antonio en souriant.

Le babillage de Feliciano empêcha l'espagnol d'entendre la réponse hypothétique de son mari, mais le regard que l'italien lui lança exprimait bien mieux que les mots à quel point le geste comptait pour lui. Et l'imperceptible inclination du buste de l'espagnol n'échappa pas à Lovino, pas plus qu'il ne fut dupe de la prétendue facilité de l'organisation de cette rencontre. Son grand-père souhaitait le voir étendre l'influence de la famille et donc rester éloigné de tout contact trop fréquent avec des gens qu'il connaissait déjà. Antonio avait dû négocier ferme pendant un temps fou pour obtenir une visite pareille. L'attention le toucha plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'accepter, aussi il se contenta de faire visiter la demeure madrilène à son frère et de lui montrer sa chambre ainsi que quelques endroits importants. Le tout en évitant Antonio autant que faire se pouvait jusqu'au dîner. À table, Feliciano se montra encore une fois très bavard.

\- C'est formidable de pouvoir enfin revoir mon frère, et en plus il a l'air heureux avec vous, lança-t-il à Antonio à un moment.

Lovino s'étouffa à moitié et fusilla son frère du regard alors que l'espagnol se retint d'afficher un trop grand sourire de fierté et de bonheur, sans grande réussite.

\- Feli, tu veux pas arrêter un peu ? fit Lovino en faisant passer le reste de son message dans un regard incendiaire.

\- Vee ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit fratello ?

Et la discussion continua, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio se lève en souriant pour annoncer qu'il allait travailler dans son bureau pour une heure ou deux. Par habitude, Lovino fit mine de se lever aussi mais une main en l'air de l'espagnol l'en dissuada.

\- Vous n'allez pas laisser votre frère seul à table tout de même. Il ne reste que pour quelques jours, je m'assure simplement que vous pourrez passer un maximum de temps ensemble... et sans moi pour interférer.

Quand il fut hors de portée de voix, Feliciano se tourna vers son frère et pouffa. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté des yeux la silhouette de l'espagnol qui s'éloignait.

* * *

Pour une fois je vais éviter le blabla review/je vous aime/merci d'avoir lu/etc, j'ai un petit message important.

La semaine prochaine, je serai à la Japan Expo, donc le chapitre aura sûrement un peu de retard, voire sortira lundi (ça dépendra de ma fatigue). Désolée d'avance, je vous fais plein de bisous et à la prochaine !

Plein de panis mellitus pour vous ! (demande de petit Vlad)


	5. Chapitre 5 - Retrouvailles

Miou tout le monde !

Je suis à peu près décédée de fatigue mais la JE c'était génial (j'ai craqué pour des sacs cadeaux Hetaliaaaaaa !)

Encore toutes mes excuses pour le retard, mais je suis rentrée super tard hier et j'ai pas eu la foi de poster.

Réponse à Guest : Merci pour ton j'aime !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Himaruya, sauf le scénario. Enfin je crois. Normalement. En théorie.

* * *

Le cadet des Vargas tint moins de dix secondes avant de commenter le regard de son frère avec une voix malicieuse.

\- On dirait qu'il te plait ton mari !

\- Stai zitto ! (tais-toi) répliqua Lovino en rougissant. Il me plait pas du tout.

\- Pourtant il a l'air... plutôt accommodant et attentif, lança Feli pour taquiner son frère.

\- Et alors !?

\- Oh rien. Mais tu ne vas pas nier que tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire que ce Don Antonio Fernandez-Carriedos.

\- Je vois pas le rapport !

\- Tu as remarqué que tu lui plais au moins ? soupira le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sei diventato mato !? (tu es devenu fou ?) Je suis son mari, il fait juste semblant pour respecter les convenances et tout le reste, c'est tout !

\- Même en privé ? souleva Feliciano.

\- Tu es là, c'est pas vraiment du privé !

\- Il a des regards pour toi qui ne trompent pas.

\- Fatti gli affari tuoi, fratello. (mêle-toi de tes affaires)

\- Molto bene, (très bien) répondit Feli en dissimulant – assez mal – un sourire radieux.

Et la discussion s'orienta sur d'autres sujets divers et variés, en évitant toutefois soigneusement de reparler de famille ou d'Antonio. Une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir défini vite fait une ou deux idées d'occupations le lendemain, les deux frères se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Lovino trouva son espagnol déjà endormi en rentrant dans leur chambre, et se mit au lit en faisant un peu attention à ne pas trop faire de bruit. Il vérifia rapidement s'il était vraiment en train de dormir et s'allongea.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il dans le noir.

Antonio n'était toutefois pas complètement parti dans les bras de Morphée et il se retourna pour faire face à son mari. Ignorant la teinte écarlate que prenaient les joues de Lovino en voyant deux prunelles vertes le fixer, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa main.

\- De rien.

Il sourit en voyant l'italien se retourner vivement, prit en flagrant délit d'amabilité avec lui. Antonio dut faire appel à toute sa résistance pour ne pas céder à l'envie d'aller lui faire un câlin. Lovino n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser être aussi proche avec lui. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de patience, il le serait un jour. L'espagnol espérait simplement que ce jour ne serait pas trop lointain.

-oOo-

Les quelques jours en compagnie de son frère filèrent à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de Lovino. C'est à peine s'il eut le temps de lui montrer un ou deux endroits de Madrid – les balades avec Antonio se révélaient enfin utiles – et de discuter un peu qu'il fallait déjà que Feliciano reparte. Comme promis, l'espagnol leur avait laissé une liberté quasi totale et s'était arrangé pour qu'ils puissent passer un maximum de temps entre eux. La veille du départ de Feliciano, les deux italiens se posèrent sur un balcon, un verre de vin à la main.

\- Vee...

\- Che passa ? (qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?)

\- C'est dommage que je doive déjà repartir.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu te plais ici ? ironisa Lovino.

\- C'est surtout que tu me manques, fratello.

Le plus âgé resta silencieux mais arbora une mine boudeuse. Hors de question qu'il admette à voix haute que c'était réciproque.

\- Au fait, je voulais te dire... reprit le plus jeune en virant au rose.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est à propos de Luddy...

Ludwig était l'amant plus ou moins secret de son frère. Un jeune noble allemand issu d'une bonne famille, que le charme de Feli avait visiblement conquit rapidement. Lovino s'en était aperçu très vite et s'était d'abord évertué à faire cesser la liaison, avant de capituler devant l'obstination de son frère. Crispé, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil pour encourager Feliciano à parler.

\- On pense qu'on devrait... bientôt officialiser... enfin tu vois...

\- Fiançailles ? résuma Lovino d'un air sombre.

\- Oui. Je sais que ça fait tôt et que je suis encore jeune pour ça, mais on veut éviter que grand-père m'impose un mariage arrangé comme à toi, et la famille de Luddy est plus réceptive, son grand frère est au courant aussi et il a promis de nous aider, débita rapidement Feliciano sous l'effet du stress.

\- Je pense pas que le vieux fera d'histoires, répliqua le plus âgé. Ton bouffeur de patates est un assez bon parti et si sa famille approuve ça devrait le faire. En plus il n'est pas un héritier direct donc il pourra venir en Italie et la famille aura toujours un représentant sur place.

\- Fratello... Normalement c'est toi l'héritier de notre famille, c'est toi qui devrait...

\- Je suis marié ici à quelqu'un d'un rang plus élevé que le mien, trancha Lovino. C'est à toi de gérer le reste sur place.

\- Vee... tu es sûr que ça te va ?

\- Oui.

Alors que Feliciano semblait peu convaincu par la réponse, Lovino détourna le regard pour le perdre sur les toits de la ville. Evidemment que ça ne lui allait pas vraiment et qu'il aurait préféré rester dans sa chère ville de Naples, en étant tranquillement célibataire pour le reste de ses jours. Mais son frère ne devait pas le savoir, sinon il se mettrait à culpabiliser. Autant lui donner sa bénédiction et le voir vivre un amour rose, heureux et écoeurant avec son allemand.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant, fit-il simplement.

\- Bien sûr ! Et dès qu'on aura fixé une date, je te le dirai pour que tu puisses être là !

\- Je ne pense pas que le vieux sera d'accord pour que...

\- Il n'a pas le droit de t'empêcher d'être là à mon mariage ou à mes fiançailles ! Et je suis certain qu'Antonio est de mon avis et qu'il t'aidera !

À la mention du nom de son mari, Lovino sentit une légère coloration empourprer ses joues. Il ne s'était toujours pas vraiment remis d'avoir montré une faiblesse le soir de l'arrivée de son frère. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Feliciano enchainait.

\- Veee ! Tu promets que tu seras là ?

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, finit-il par dire. Je suis pas un grand frère indigne non plus.

\- Veee ! Merci fratello !

Et avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Lovino se vit forcé d'accepter un câlin de son frère. Il montra son désaccord à l'aide de divers grognements, mais Feli ne se laissa pas berner pour autant en sentant les bras de son frère aîné lui rendre son étreinte.

Sur ces entrefaites, Antonio arriva dans la pièce et resta silencieux quelques instants pour ne pas interrompre le moment. Quand les deux italiens s'éloignèrent un peu, il referma la porte plus bruyamment et fit en sorte que son arrivée soit forcément entendue. Comme prévu, les deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer.

\- Je suis simplement venu m'assurer que vous avez passé un bon séjour et vous annoncer que tout est prêt pour votre départ demain matin, fit-il en souriant.

\- Merci à vous, c'est vraiment très aimable de m'avoir permis de revoir Lovino, répondit Feli en s'inclinant à son tour.

\- J'estime que mon mari n'est pas en prison ici et devrait pouvoir être libre de voir sa famille proche s'il le souhaite, expliqua Antonio en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Je vous en suis quand même reconnaissant. Et lui aussi, même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître devant vous, ajouta le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin.

\- Feli ! s'exclama Lovino en le fusillant du regard.

\- Au fait, je peux encore compter sur vous pour m'aider à convaincre notre grand-père de le laisser venir à mes fiançailles ? reprit innocemment l'accusé.

\- Naturellement, sourit l'espagnol. Mes félicitations à vous et votre fiancé.

\- Ce n'est pas encore officiel, nuança Feliciano en rougissant, mais j'espère que ce sera pour bientôt.

\- Soyez assuré que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que votre frère puisse assister à cet évènement, fit Antonio sans cesser de sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Je vous en prie.

Sur quoi il s'inclina légèrement et repartit, laissant un italien ravi et un deuxième quelque part entre l'étouffement et la stupeur.

\- Mais ça va pas de lui dire ça !? explosa Lovino quand il fut sorti de la pièce.

\- Veee ! Excuse-moi, je pensais juste qu'en le mettant au courant rapidement, ce serait plus simple pour...

\- Je te parle pas de tes fiançailles, idiota ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire que je lui était reconnaissant pour ta présence ici !?

\- Veee ! C'est faux ?

\- C'est pas la question et tu es en train de lui donner une fausse image de moi !

\- Tu es sûr que c'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? contrattaqua Feliciano avec un sourire mutin.

\- Comment ça l'inverse ?

\- Que c'est toi qui essaie de lui donner une fausse image de toi et moi qui rétablit la vérité ?

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Je veux juste qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions ! rétorqua Lovino avec une mauvaise foi assez apparente.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu peux quand même lui faire confiance.

\- Je lui fais confiance. Un peu. Parfois.

Feliciano explosa de rire devant la mine boudeuse et renfrognée de son aîné, au grand agacement de ce dernier. Après quelques chamailleries du même niveau, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et retournèrent dans leur chambre respective. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué en sortant que la porte n'était pas totalement refermée. Et dans le noir, Lovino ne put voir le sourire de l'espagnol.

-oOo-

Les adieux avaient été un peu longs et les promesses de retrouvailles s'étaient multipliées avant que Feliciano ne réussisse finalement à partir. Lovino mit ses yeux brillants sur le compte de la poussière soulevée par la calèche, et Antonio avait très diplomatiquement choisit de ne pas rappeler qu'il y avait peu de poussière susceptible de voler sur des pavés.

Quelques jours plus tard, le duc espagnol reçut une lettre de bon matin, à la lecture de laquelle son visage s'illumina.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sans répondre, Lovino lui lança un regard interrogateur. Rares étaient les messages qui faisaient un tel effet à son mari.

\- Le roi m'autorise enfin à quitter Madrid.

\- Aussi facilement ? s'étonna l'italien assez circonspect.

\- Et bien c'est dit avec tout le protocole et toutes les bonnes manières, mais dans l'idée nous nous sommes assez montrés et il est content de l'alliance.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que nous allons d'ici peu de temps quitter la capitale pour retrouver ma résidence principale.

\- En Aragon ?

\- Dans les environs de Saragosse, précisément, approuva Antonio. D'ailleurs, il me reste à peine deux semaines pour tout organiser, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même à voix plus basse.

\- Pour organiser quoi ? demanda Lovino.

\- Et bien... Mon anniversaire, avoua l'espagnol. Je suis un peu obligé de fêter ce genre de choses en grandes pompes.

Les yeux de l'italien s'écarquillèrent pendant une demi-seconde. Il avait moins de deux semaines pour trouver un cadeau à peu près correct. Autant dire aucune chance à moins d'un miracle et d'une idée de génie immédiate, ce qu'il n'avait pas. En voyant son désarroi, Antonio fut surpris mais sauta rapidement à la conclusion qui s'imposait et calma aussitôt les inquiétudes de Lovino.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous vous organisez habituellement, mais j'impose toujours à mes invités de ne pas m'offrir de cadeaux. Seuls mes parents le faisaient lorsque j'étais enfant, mais c'est tout.

Le soupir de soulagement de l'italien n'échappa pas à Antonio, qui sourit en voyant qu'il avait encore deviné juste. Il devenait particulièrement bon pour décrypter les différentes significations du langage corporel de son cher et tendre.

* * *

Miou, je vous aime, je vous fais des bisous, merci d'avoir lu, laissez un ptit mot et je vous offrirai des bisous au chocolat, portez-vous bien et suivez l'exemple de Féli, Tonio et Héraklès : quand il fait chaud, c'est qu'il faut dormir !

Plein de choux à la crème pour vous (demande de Djodjocute)


	6. Chapitre 6 - Premiers pas

Miou tout le monde !

La France joue la finale de la coupe du monde ce soir. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un peu peur pour mon sommeil si jamais on gagne (m'enfin je reste pour Franny quoi qu'il arrive, faut pas déconner).

Réponse à Guest : merci pour le j'aime ! ça fait plaisir de voir un soutien régulier (du moins si je présume qu'il s'agit toujours de la même personne... ?)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Le Japon ayant été éliminé de la coupe du monde il y a déjà un moment, vous pouvez aisément en conclure que je ne suis pas Himaruya-sama-notre-dieu-et-maître-à-tous-et-toutes.

* * *

L'attitude de Lovino revint à la normale et il commenta la nouvelle de son habituel ton désintéressé et mécontent.

\- J'espère que votre fiesta ne dure qu'une soirée et pas une semaine, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, s'amusa l'espagnol. Le seul inconvénient réel est l'obligation d'inviter tout le monde, y compris les personnes que je désirerais voir loin de moi... et désormais loin de vous.

\- Votre fichu rival sera là ? traduisit l'italien.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Je vous prierai donc de rester constamment près de moi ou de Bella tant qu'il sera dans les parages. Et si vous tenez vraiment à fuir la foule, rentrez dans nos appartements.

\- Vous le craignez à ce point ? souffla Lovino.

\- Je ne sous-estime pas le danger qu'il représente pour vous. Et je vous l'ai dit, ajouta Antonio avec douceur, je ne supporterai pas que vous soyez blessé par ma faute.

Le plus jeune détourna la tête et acquiesça vaguement. Il avait toujours du mal avec l'idée que l'inquiétude de son mari à son égard puisse être réelle, ou motivée par autre chose que la préoccupation de son image et son rang.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, toute la maisonnée s'organisa pour préparer le changement de demeure et anticiper les modifications à apporter au fonctionnement de la maison familiale. Lovino observa toute cette agitation avec l'oeil détaché d'un spectateur qui n'a rien d'autre à faire. C'est tout juste s'il écoutait les recommandations d'Antonio pour le voyage, qui semblait très, voire trop attentif à son bien-être sur un long trajet depuis l'embuscade qui avait provoqué leur première rencontre. Au début, il se contentait d'en ignorer la moitié, puis au fur et à mesure il en avait été de plus en plus agacé et avait fini par envoyer quelques remarques mordantes. Remarques qui n'avaient eu absolument aucun effet sur son mari, qui avait donc continué à l'abreuver de conseils préventifs en tout genre.

La nuit précédent le départ, Lovino avait presque l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sentait qu'à la moindre recommandation supplémentaire, il allait exploser.

\- Les nuits et les soirées peuvent être surprenamment fraîches en septembre, commenta Antonio en entrant dans la chambre, il faudra bien penser à prendre plusieurs couvertures dans la calèche au cas où vous auriez froid.

L'italien se retourna brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs dorés.

\- Pour la quinzième fois en moins de deux heures, je ne suis pas en sucre alors arrêtez de me materner ! J'ai déjà fait des longs trajets avec moitié moins de préparatifs et je n'en suis pas mort !

\- Je veux juste être certain que vous ne manquerez de rien, mi corazon, sourit Antonio.

\- Pardon !? bloqua Lovino.

\- Un problème ?

\- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

\- Oh, je pensais que vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous donne un surnom affectueux, fit Antonio avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Excédé, l'italien leva les bras au ciel et lui tourna délibérément le dos pour atteindre l'autre côté du lit, sous le regard attendri de l'espagnol.

En se glissant dans le lit, celui-ci se rapprocha un peu plus de son mari qu'à l'accoutumée. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, l'air boudeur. Cette attitude un rien infantile plaisait beaucoup à Antonio, qui s'en amusait en reconnaissant par là un moyen que son italien adoré utilisait pour cacher qu'il était touché ou gêné. Pris d'une envie soudaine, il s'approcha davantage, de façon à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son mari. Ses envies charnelles étaient terriblement mises à l'épreuve depuis son mariage et sa promesse avec un aussi beau jeune homme constamment sous ses yeux... et constamment innaccessible. Les courbes de son corps, presque visibles sous le fin tissu, suffisaient à réveiller son bas-ventre et enflammer son imagination. Il souffla un bon coup pour s'obliger à se calmer, et déplaça sa main pour caresser du bout des doigts le bras de son compagnon. Celui-ci se laissa faire, malgré un léger frisson. Encouragé par ce qu'il interpréta comme un accord, Antonio se mit à promener sa main sur le dos de Lovino.

\- Un massage, ça vous tente ? murmura l'espagnol.

Lovino hésita quelques secondes, et se redressa pour signifier son accord. Antonio s'approcha jusqu'à être tout contre lui.

\- Ce sera plus pratique et plus agréable sans la chemise, fit-il en passant ses doigts sur l'encombrant vêtement.

Le plus jeune se crispa aussitôt et l'espagnol se mordit la langue. Il allait devoir se rattraper très vite s'il voulait conserver le début de confiance que son mari commençait à lui accorder.

\- Ma promesse tient toujours, déclara-t-il sérieusement mais en douceur. Je ne vous toucherai pas sans votre accord.

\- Même alors que je sens votre érection dans mon dos ? ironisa Lovino.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me reprocher de vous trouver désirable, mi corazon... Et je sais contrôler mes envies.

\- Juste un massage, alors ?

\- Juste ça, à moins que vous me demandiez plus, plaisanta Antonio.

Lovino rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et grommela une série de menaces à propos de la virilité de l'espagnol, sans grand effet sur celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé. Antonio massait incroyablement bien et il se sentait nettement plus détendu sous l'effet des mains chaudes qui parcouraient son dos avec aisance. Pendant une seconde, l'italien se demanda s'il était aussi doué pour utiliser ses mains dans un autre contexte, avant de se gifler mentalement. Il avait juré de rendre la vie impossible à celui qu'il aurait épousé et plus ou moins assuré qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Et il fit taire sans la moindre forme de pitié la petite voix qui insinuait que c'était avant de savoir quel genre d'homme était Antonio.

Mais quand même, il était forcé d'admettre que son espagnol de mari savait se montrer très attentionné et un peu trop séduisant. Pour ne pas dire carrément tentateur avec sa manie de dormir presque nu, ses abdos trop bien dessinés, sa carrure de rêve et le plus beau cul qu'il avait vu de sa vie... entre autres avantages physiques. Définitivement, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là, et en d'autres circonstances peut-être qu'il aurait éventuellement pu envisager la possibilité de soupeser l'hypothèse de céder à des charmes pareils. Deuxième gifle mentale en réalisant qu'il était bel et bien en train de baver sur le physique de son mari.

\- Un problème, mi corazon ? susurra Antonio à son oreille.

Lovino déglutit bruyamment en sentant les mains de l'espagnol descendre jusque sur sa chute de reins, à l'extrême limite de ce qu'un massage sage pouvait autoriser. Par conséquent, sa voix fut incertaine et sa phrase ne sortit pas tout à fait comme il l'avait prévue.

\- Problème oui mais pas ma faute.

Antonio haussa un sourcil, pas certain de bien comprendre le sens des mots prononcés. Pour faciliter la communication, il se décala légèrement pour que sa tête se situe juste à côté de celle de Lovino.

\- Je crains de ne pas avoir tout saisi, lança-t-il pendant qu'il bougeait.

Le hasard voulut qu'au même moment, Lovino tourne la tête dans le but identique de se faire mieux comprendre. Sans la moindre préméditation, leurs bouches se frôlèrent le temps d'un instant.

L'un comme l'autre, ils marquèrent un arrêt de surprise devant ce contact inattendu. Aucun ne sut si l'élément déclencheur était venu de lui ou de l'autre, mais deux secondes plus tard ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine dans un élan de passion brute. En déséquilibre à cause de leur position initiale, ils tombèrent ensemble sur le matelas sans cesser de se dévorer mutuellement. Complètement énivré par l'odeur et la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien, Antonio oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas Lovino dans l'instant présent. En écho à ses pensées, ses mains partirent à la découverte de la douce peau si tendre qu'il sentait frémir contre lui.

Lovino baignait dans une euphorie sensuelle et tactile dans laquelle son esprit protestateur n'avait plus sa place. Il voulait sans cesse plus, plus de caresses, plus de baisers, plus d'attentions, plus d'Antonio. Quand l'espagnol se positionna au-dessus de lui dans un de leurs mouvements incontrôlés, une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha néanmoins dans son cerveau. Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, il repoussa sans ménagement Antonio loin de lui en ignorant son air surpris... pour ne pas dire ahuri. L'italien eut peur un instant que son mari oublie sa promesse et continue sur sa lancée lorsqu'il se rapprocha, mais ses premières paroles le rassurèrent sur ses intentions.

\- Mi corazon ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter autant ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Lovino soupira devant la seule lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux de son... presque amant. Même dans un moment pareil, il se montrait protecteur avant tout. C'était presque vexant.

\- Cazzo ! C'est vraiment la première chose à laquelle t... vous pensez ?

Le tutoiement avait failli lui échapper malgré lui et il se mordit la joue en espérant que l'autre ne le relève pas. Fort heureusement, son cretino de mari était focalisé sur autre chose.

\- Evidemment que votre bien-être passe avant tout ! Je vous avais promis de ne rien faire sans votre accord et que je savais me retenir et j'ai cédé comme... comme un imbécile incapable de se contrôler !

\- Ça va, c'était pas désagréable non plus, grommela l'italien en rougissant avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le traducteur automatique d'Antonio se remit en marche juste à temps pour lui signaler que selon toutes vraisemblances, Lovino avait aimé le moment aussi. Toutefois, l'espagnol se refusa pour une fois à faire confiance à sa seule intuition et s'approcha doucement de l'italien, sans être trop proche pour autant.

\- Vous m'en voulez ?

\- Ça vous arrive de m'écouter ? J'ai dit que ça allait.

Devant le ton employé, Antonio retint un soupir de soulagement pour se contenter d'un sourire. Il connaissait assez ce qu'il signifiait pour savoir que son cher et tendre ne lui en voulait effectivement pas, et serait peut-être même d'accord pour recommencer d'ici quelques jours. Il n'avait qu'à se montrer patient.

\- Mi corazon ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Buenas noches.

Un léger grognement lui répondit, qu'il interpréta comme un merci.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, ils partaient pour un trajet de quelques jours au maximum, et Lovino fuyait autant que faire se pouvait le regard d'Antonio. L'italien avait toujours du mal à avaler ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille au soir. Il était d'autant plus vexé qu'il ne pouvait pas entièrement rejeter la faute sur l'espagnol. Pour compenser son agacement, il se montra insupportable et impossible à contenter pendant toute la première journée de voyage, mais se heurta à un mur de gentillesse et d'attentions. Allez savoir pourquoi, son cretino de mari semblait toujours s'en vouloir et était tellement prévenant qu'il devenait impossible pour Lovino de râler autrement que pour la forme.

La première nuit à l'auberge se passa sans encombre et le voyage continua tranquillement. Parfois Antonio commençait une amorce de discussion, et Lovino restait sans répondre, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon rendu flou par la chaleur. Et l'espagnol se taisait avant de le regarder pendant des heures, sans jamais donner l'impression de s'ennuyer. De temps en temps, l'italien lançait un coup d'oeil dans la direction de son mari et se voyait octroyer un sourire charmeur.

* * *

Lalalalala... Evidemment que Lovi n'allait pas résister éternellement (même s'il est coriace, le bougre !). Pour le reste, vous connaissez la chanson, un ptit mot me fait immensément plaisir (plus que gagner une coupe du monde de foot en tout cas, c'est vous dire) et je réponds à peu près toujours à tout le monde normalement. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, merci d'avoir lu.

Plein de tartes cerises-pistaches pour vous ! (demande de Dulanoire)


	7. Chapitre 7 - Arrivée

Miou tout le monde !

Vous allez pas me croire, mais je m'ennuie pendant mon job d'été. Et j'ai un ordi avec word. Et internet. Du coup je suis en train d'écrire une petite série d'OS sur divers évènements/époques historiques. Ceci mis à part, une copine m'a offert une sorbetière et je l'aime parce que je sens que ça va me sauver de ces chaleurs infernales qui veulent ma mort par liquéfaction.

Sinon merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours, je vous aime aussi et je suis hyperawesomement contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Contrairement à Himaruya qui est classé dans la catégorie humains, je suis une mite en pullover.

* * *

La deuxième nuit se passa également sans problème, et le lendemain ils repartirent à bonne allure. Vers le milieu de la matinée, Antonio échangea quelques mots avec les hommes qui les accompagnaient et s'adressa en souriant à Lovino.

\- Nous devrions arriver cette nuit, j'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problème si nous continuons à avancer quelques heures après le coucher du soleil ?

\- Et si ça m'en posait ?

\- Nous nous arrêterions avant pour dormir dans une auberge d'un village proche ou je ferai en sorte d'accélérer l'allure pour arriver plus tôt, répondit Antonio avec un sourire. Est-ce là votre demande ?

\- Non. Arriver plus tard mais avec un meilleur lit et sans brutaliser les chevaux me convient, concéda l'italien de mauvaise grâce.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Ce n'était pas le but !

\- Ça n'en est pas moins le résultat, mi corazon.

Ne sachant que donner comme réponse qui ne soit pas un juron fleuri, le plus jeune se contenta de maugréer des insultes en italien à demi-mots en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Et Antonio reprit sa contemplation.

À la fin de la journée, l'italien enchaînait les bâillements.

\- Nous arrivons d'ici une heure ou deux maximum, annonça Antonio après un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours.

\- C'est long.

\- Vous pouvez dormir si vous vous sentez trop fatigué.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué !

\- Mi corazon, vos yeux se ferment tous seuls, se moqua gentiment l'espagnol.

Les yeux en question lui envoyèrent un regard noir... à moitié endormi, et qui n'eut pratiquement aucun effet sur Antonio. Celui-ci lui mit d'autorité une couverture dans les bras et son attitude garantissait à l'italien qu'il avait intérêt à l'utiliser s'il ne voulait pas se faire border comme un enfant. À contrecoeur, il se résolut à l'utiliser comme oreiller pour se caler et s'endormit en quelques minutes, sous le regard attendri de l'espagnol. Une heure plus tard, Antonio caressait doucement les cheveux de son mari, heureux de ce moment où son italien adoré se relâchait vraiment. Il avait l'air si paisible en dormant, si détendu. C'est à peine s'il bougea lorsque la calèche s'arrêta dans la cour de l'imposante demeure familiale. Un valet vint immédiatement à leur rencontre accompagné du majordome, et ouvrit la portière.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, signor, fit le majordome en baissant immédiatement le ton.

Il avait remarqué que son maître était en pleine contemplation d'un jeune homme endormi, et en avait déduit qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire qui put le réveiller. Comme s'il s'arrachait d'un rêve, le duc se tourna et sourit.

\- Vos appartements sont prêts, signor, poursuivit le majordome dans un murmure.

Antonio hocha simplement la tête, regarda Lovino et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu. Avec une multitude de précautions, il souleva le corps de son mari et descendit en le portant.

\- Je l'emmène moi-même, déclara Antonio en couvant Lovino d'un regard tendre. Vous pouvez tous aller dormir.

Sous les regards surpris des serviteurs et amusés des soldats, le redoutable duc d'Aragon emmena son mari dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant d'aller effectivement se coucher, le majordome s'adressa aux hommes qui avaient fait le trajet avec le couple.

\- Je croyais que Don Antonio avait été contraint de faire un mariage d'intérêt sur ordre de sa majesté ?

\- C'est le cas, répondit un soldat en rigolant. Mais on dirait que le roi a plutôt bien choisi !

\- Vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, ajouta un autre, mais Don Antonio est tombé fou amoureux du mari qu'on lui a imposé !

\- En si peu de temps ? s'étonna le majordome. Voilà qui n'est pas banal...

\- Bah, si le duc est heureux, c'est l'essentiel. Le jeune ne tardera pas à lui tomber dans les bras, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

\- En même temps, personne ne lui résiste bien longtemps, approuva le premier soldat en souriant.

Après quelques plaisanteries, tous se dirigèrent vers leurs lits respectifs pour passer tranquillement le reste de la nuit.

Dans les appartements réservés au duc, Antonio finissait de coucher Lovino correctement. Pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas au réveil, il lui laissa une partie de ses vêtements. En se déshabillant, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à contempler l'adorable visage de celui que le hasard avait mis sur sa route, et réalisa soudainement le degré d'attachement qui le liait à l'italien. La prise de conscience de cet état de fait lui fit l'effet d'un choc. Ce n'était pas seulement par honneur ou respect qu'il se préoccupait autant de son bien-être et de son bonheur. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son coeur. Que cette adorable tête de mule soit heureuse avec lui, pour toujours. Et il se sentait réellement prêt à tuer sans le moindre état d'âme la première personne qui tenterait de s'en prendre à lui.

En se glissant sous les draps frais, il observa encore une fois le visage de son mari. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement du bout des lèvres, mais il suffit à faire remuer l'italien qui entrouvrit les yeux une demi-seconde avant d'émettre quelques grognements.

\- On est arrivés ? finit-il par dire à peu près clairement.

\- Oui, mi corazon. Dors, tout va bien.

Une nouvelle série de grognements fit office de réponse, puis Lovino se tourna pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Antonio et entourer son torse de ses bras. L'espagnol retint sa respiration. Jamais son mari n'avait fait de lui-même un tel geste pour aller vers lui. Un dernier grommellement le tira de sa stupeur.

\- Bonne nuit bastardo.

Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur les lèvres d'Antonio. Peu lui importait le surnom, le geste et l'intention le comblaient amplement. Refermant ses bras autour de son cher et tendre, il déposa un deuxième baiser éphémère sur son front avant de murmurer une réponse.

\- Bonne nuit, mi amor.

Aucun grognement ne suivit cette demi-déclaration. Lovino dormait déjà.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, Lovino se réveilla avec la certitude que sa tête n'était pas sur un oreiller. Par une association d'idées logiques, il ouvrit les yeux pour en avoir la confirmation et commença par ne pas voir grand-chose puisque la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Ses sens se réveillant au fur et à mesure, il réalisa qu'il tenait quelque chose contre lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une teinte écarlate colora violemment ses joues alors qu'il réalisait qu'il s'accrochait à son cretino de mari comme à une peluche. Et vu les souvenirs confus qui lui revenaient en mémoire de la veille, il avait dû faire ça toute la nuit. Il gigota tant et si bien pour se dégager et essayer de maintenir son image distante et renfrognée qu'il réveilla Antonio.

\- Mmm... fit l'espagnol en s'étirant. Buenos dias, mi corazon.

\- Lâchez-moi, insista Lovino en continuant d'essayer de s'échapper.

\- Muy bien, déclara Antonio en riant.

Toutefois il n'en fit rien et enserra un peu plus son cher et tendre dans ses bras.

\- Vous m'avez câliné toute la nuit, j'ai bien le droit d'en faire de même au réveil, expliqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur pour couper court aux protestations.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

Dans un éclat de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente, Antonio relâcha finalement son prisonnier qui s'exila aussitôt à l'autre bout du lit, sans toutefois faire mine d'en sortir. Se lever impliquait de s'extirper hors d'un environnement chaud et moelleux, et Lovino n'était certainement pas prêt à un sacrifice pareil, fut-ce pour fuir un espagnol calineur. Celui-ci se rapprocha dangereusement de sa position et l'italien dut envisager malgré lui une retraite stratégique hors de la zone de confort. Il s'y était presque résolu lorsqu'Antonio lança négligemment une remarque déloyale.

\- À dormir comme ça toute la nuit, vous avez dû vous coincer le dos.

\- Et alors ? répliqua l'italien.

\- Massage ? murmura-t-il.

Lovino eut le tort d'hésiter quelques secondes, que l'espagnol mit à profit pour commencer à caresser son dos.

\- Pas question que ça se termine comme la dernière fois, d'accord ?

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et sentit immédiatement Antonio venir se coller à lui. Non, pas se coller. Rester à un demi-centimètre de sa peau pendant que ses mains commençaient à détendre ses épaules. Il descendit lentement ses mains le long des bras de l'italien et lui murmura une phrase à l'oreille.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mi amor.

Les hormones de Lovino tournaient à plein régime et son cerveau peinait à calmer le tout. Tout ce que faisait ce bastardo était profondément déloyal. Une voix aussi sensuelle couplée à des caresses pareilles et un corps aussi sexy, ça n'aurait jamais dû être permis pour une seule personne. Son fichu caractère lui hurlait de le rembarrer en l'insultant, mais le reste de son corps hurlait tout aussi fort que ce qu'il faisait était bien trop agréable pour accepter que ça s'arrête. Tant qu'il ne remarquait pas l'effet qu'il faisait au bas de son anatomie...

Le fait est qu'Antonio l'avait bel et bien remarqué et qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas sauter sur son mari et l'entraîner dans une séance de sexe sauvage et passionné. En s'armant de patience, il finit tranquillement son massage et s'assit à côté de son mari pour le regarder. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait gardé un air serein et détendu avant de comprendre qu'il était observé et retrouver son air bougon habituel.

\- Si je le demande plus calmement cette fois, j'ai droit à un baiser ? demanda Antonio avec un sourire charmeur.

Les sourcils de Lovino se froncèrent devant la demande. En soupirant, il s'avança juste ce qu'il fallait pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent l'espace d'un instant. Ignorant volontairement l'air ravi de son mari, il se leva en ronchonnant.

\- Il y a moyen de prendre un bain ici ?

\- Seul ou à deux ? répliqua l'espagnol avec un air plein de sous-entendus.

\- Seul, idiota !

Lovino rougit immédiatement, tant pour les sous-entendus que pour l'insulte qui était sortie instinctivement. Mais Antonio avait juste l'air très intéressé par son regain de naturel.

\- Ça ne me choque pas, vous savez, fit-il en souriant. Et puis j'ai bien compris que c'est plus ou moins votre façon de donner des petits noms affectueux.

\- Pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste...

\- Oui ? releva Antonio après un silence de quelques secondes.

\- Bon, je peux prendre un bain oui ou non ?

\- La porte est juste à gauche, sourit l'espagnol. Je vous laisse vous préparer à votre guise.

Toujours en ronchonnant, l'italien se dirigea vers la porte concernée sans se douter du regard attendri que son mari portait sur lui. Celui-ci hésita quelques instants à aller observer par le trou de la serrure, puis se rappela que ce n'était pas spécialement digne d'un hidalgo. Trois secondes plus tard, la tentation était si forte qu'il s'obligea à descendre prendre un petit déjeuner pour ne pas céder.

* * *

Le voyeurisme, c'est mal, m'voyez... Sauf dans les fanfics. Et les fanarts. Et comme chacun.e d'entre nous aurait (bien évidemment) résisté à la tentation à la place d'Antonio, je vous propose un petit hashtag que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser. Je vous présente le #puretéinnocence. Usez-en et abusez-en à volonté !

Plein de pizzas au chocolat pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	8. Chapitre 8 - Visite guidée

Miou tout le monde !

Les moustiques finiront par avoir ma peau. Enfin mon sang, en l'occurrence. Enfin le peu qu'il reste après une aprèm intensive à mater des vidéos de fanarts d'hetalia. Bref, tout va pour le moyen dans le plus banal des mondes. Ah et si quelqu'un sait comment on fait pour adopter un panier de bébés evolis ou en devenir un, je suis preneuse.

Guest : merci pour le j'aime !

(merci pour toutes les reviews d'ailleurs)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Vous croyez vraiment qu'Himaruya voudrait devenir un evoli ?

* * *

En remontant dans ses appartements, environ une demi-heure plus tard, il tomba sur la délicieuse vision de son mari à moitié nu et les cheveux ruisselants d'eau. Sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et il eut une déglutition difficile. Comment était-il censé résister à l'appel d'une telle sirène... Même lorsque ladite sirène se retourna et le fusilla de ses yeux dorés, Antonio sentit que le seul effet de cette pose était de stimuler son érection naissante. En voyant que sa fusillade oculaire n'avait eu aucune conséquence notable, Lovino passa aux attaques verbales.

\- Arrêtez tout de suite de me mater !

\- Demandez-moi l'impossible, mais pas ça...

Toujours furieux et extrêmement gêné par le reluquage intensif de son mari, Lovino entreprit de récupérer quelques vêtements avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il réalisa que son cretino d'espagnol l'avait accompagné... et qu'il commençait à se déshabiller.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me laver, expliqua-t-il en ôtant sa chemise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son pantalon suivait le même chemin et il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir s'arrêter. Quand il commença à faire descendre le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait sa peau, l'italien prit soudainement conscience qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et matait à son tour ouvertement. Et accessoirement que son mari en avait parfaitement conscience. Rougissant derechef, il détourna le regard et se tourna vers la porte dans l'intention évidente de s'éloigner de l'objet tentateur, sauf qu'une main attrapa la sienne dans la manoeuvre.

\- Ma présence vous met mal à l'aise ? demanda sensuellement Antonio.

En parlant, il avait plus ou moins amené Lovino à lui faire face et celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour éviter à la fois son regard et son entrejambe.

\- On dirait que oui, poursuivit l'espagnol sur le même ton.

Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement la joue de l'italien, et il leva la main de Lovino jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas davantage dans ce cas...

Et il relâcha toute emprise sur son mari, qui resta figé quelques instants avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Très amusé, Antonio sourit en entrant dans la baignoire et s'imagina ne pas être seul dans l'eau chaude. Déjà bien excité par la vision qu'il avait eu juste avant et enflammé par son imagination, il fut contraint de s'occuper de son érection. Il regretta toutefois n'avoir pas son charmant conjoint pour l'aider dans cette tâche...

Une fois propre et habillé, il sortit pour retrouver son mari. Il le trouva un livre à la main dans un des salons, visiblement captivé par sa lecture.

\- Mi corazon ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Celui-ci sursauta avant de se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pour aujourd'hui, je pensais plutôt vous montrer le domaine de votre nouvelle demeure.

\- Ma nouvelle demeure ?

\- Vous êtes mon mari, vous êtes donc ici chez vous. Il me semble naturel que vous connaissiez l'endroit où vous vivez.

De mauvaise grâce, Lovino interrompit sa lecture pour se laisser guider jusqu'aux écuries, où un valet les accueillit en souriant.

\- Tout est prêt, signor.

\- Vous avez fait attention à choisir une jument calme ?

\- Comme vous me l'avez demandé. Il n'y a pas plus docile que Princesa dans tout l'Aragon ! s'enorgueillit-il. Et Tornado est prêt pour vous.

\- Parfait.

Lovino bougonna environ cinq minutes qu'il savait suffisamment monter à cheval pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un parangon de docilité, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la jument en question. Tout en finesse, elle lui plut instantanément et il la flatta sous l'oeil approbateur d'Antonio et du valet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils chevauchaient tranquillement tous les deux vers la sortie du parc.

\- Vous vous en sortez à merveille, fit Antonio en souriant.

\- Je vous ai déjà répété cinquante fois que je savais monter à cheval, vous allez arrêter de faire des remarques ?

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit, et ils continuèrent leur route. Antonio lui expliquait au fur et à mesure à quoi étaient destinés tels ou tels bâtiments, troupeaux ou exploitations. En constatant avec quel sourire les saluaient toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, l'italien prit conscience de la popularité de son mari auprès des gens qui vivaient dans son duché. L'espagnol s'arrêta même une ou deux fois pour répondre à des questions d'intendance ou d'organisation, sous l'oeil étonné de Lovino. En rentrant après plusieurs heures de déplacement, ils allèrent directement manger et Antonio eut une légère grimace en voyant un paquet de lettres l'attendre.

\- Il semble que je vais devoir vous abandonner pour l'après-midi, déclara-t-il à regrets. Mais nous avons vu le principal à l'extérieur.

\- Dans ce cas je retourne lire, rebondit aussitôt l'italien.

\- Certainement pas. Sebastian ? appela-t-il.

\- Oui signor ? fit le majordome en entrant immédiatement.

\- Si vous avez un peu de temps cet après-midi, j'aimerais que vous montriez à mon mari le fonctionnement de cette maison et la disposition des diverses pièces.

\- Ce sera fait, signor, sourit le serviteur en s'inclinant. Quelle heure conviendrait le mieux ?

\- Je pense que vous pouvez vous y atteler dès la fin du repas. Plus tôt ce sera terminé, plus tôt mon cher et tendre pourra retourner à son livre, fit Antonio en souriant.

L'intervention de Lovino fut complètement bloquée par l'argument final de l'espagnol. Il maugréa tout de même pour la forme avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Antonio se leva en déclarant que s'il y avait besoin, il serait dans son bureau pour les prochaines heures. Lovino se leva également mais ne put faire plus de trois pas avant que le majordome surgisse devant lui et s'incline.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, signore.

L'italien haussa un sourcil en constatant le changement de ton du serviteur, qui avait cette fois prononcé le mot à l'italienne.

\- Vous parlez italien ?

\- Quelques mots seulement, ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir m'adresser correctement aux personnes qui viendraient séjourner ici.

\- Je vois.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons commencer la visite par les étages.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Impossible que vous prétendiez m'avoir tout montré alors que je serais retourné lire, j'imagine ?

\- En effet, signore. Par ailleurs, j'approuve la décision du duc. Puisque vous vivez ici, il paraîtrait inconvenant que vous ne sachiez pas vous diriger dans votre propre demeure.

\- Je pourrais me débrouiller seul en découvrant au fur et à mesure, contra Lovino.

\- Je vous le déconseille vivement, signore, l'avertit le majordome. Cette maison a été bâtie à une époque où la famille du duc devait parfois pouvoir s'échapper facilement et il est simple de s'y égarer pour qui ne connaît pas les lieux.

Un peu surpris par la réponse, Lovino eut cependant vite fait d'en constater la véracité en suivant Sebastian. Les couloirs consistaient plus en une sorte de labyrinthe miniature qu'autre chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit une remarque.

\- Cette demeure semble assez vide.

\- Ah, signore, je ne saurais être plus d'accord avec vous. Ces dernières années, seul le duc, moi-même et quelques serviteurs y vivons tout le temps. Vous auriez dû la voir du temps des parents d'Antonio.

\- Vous l'appelez aussi familièrement sans problème ?

\- Pas devant lui, mais comprenez bien que je l'ai connu enfant, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Un vrai rayon de soleil dans ces vieux murs, signore, croyez-moi. Avec deux enfants étrangers, les fils d'amis de ses parents, il aura fait un sacré nombre de farces. J'espère de tout mon coeur avoir l'occasion de revoir pareil bonheur un jour.

Les joues de l'italien se colorèrent en comprenant à quoi le majordome faisait allusion. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son ventre en imaginant pendant une fraction de seconde avoir un petit être à l'intérieur. Puis il chassa l'image, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se définissait lui-même comme étant bien trop jeune pour avoir des enfants, et de toutes façon il n'en souhaitait pas spécialement. Et était encore moins impatient de connaître les affres d'une grossesse. Ils redescendirent à l'étage du dessous après que Sebastian ait insisté pour lui montrer quelques passages plus simples à utiliser.

En passant devant une porte, au détour d'un couloir, Lovino entendit un peu de bruit et interrogea le majordome du regard.

\- C'est le bureau du duc. Voulez-vous entrer quelques instants ?

\- Heu... C'est-à-dire que...

\- Je suis certain qu'il appréciera votre venue.

\- Et bien...

\- Ce ne sera que pour quelques instants, il a beaucoup de travail pour gérer le domaine et organiser la fête.

En parlant, Sebastian avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, sans cesser d'arborer un sourire encourageant. Avec la vague sensation de s'être fait piéger, Lovino hocha finalement la tête pour signifier son accord. Après quelques coups légers frappés à la porte, le majordome ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer Lovino.

L'italien fut accueilli par un grand sourire de son mari, qui se leva aussitôt et lui fit un baisemain... sans lâcher sa main après.

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- Cette maison est trois fois trop compliquée, protesta Lovino en tournant la tête.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je tiens à ce que vous la connaissiez, mi corazon. Avec le temps, vous apprendrez à apprécier sa complexité, j'en suis certain.

\- Il paraît que vous vous en êtes bien servi quand vous étiez enfant, rétorqua le plus jeune.

Un sourire encore plus grand apparut sur le visage de l'espagnol en se remémorant certains souvenirs d'enfance.

\- En effet, confirma-t-il en riant. Mes amis et moi en avons fait voir de toutes les couleurs à nos précepteurs. J'ai bien peur d'avoir été un affreux garnement.

\- Enfin, signor, ne dites pas cela ! intervint le majordome.

Antonio tourna la tête, un peu surpris par l'intervention de Sebastian. Celui-ci se sentit un peu gêné mais continua tout de même pour se justifier.

\- Vous étiez simplement très énergique et vos amis aussi.

\- J'imagine que c'est une façon de voir les choses, sourit le duc. En parlant de mes amis d'enfance, ils seront présents à la fête et resteront peut-être un ou deux jours avant de repartir.

\- Ils vivent si loin que ça ? demanda Lovino un peu réticent.

\- France et Allemagne, répondit laconiquement Antonio. D'ailleurs les deux se sont mariés il y a peu de temps également, il y a donc de fortes chances qu'ils viennent avec leurs conjoints. Et il paraît que le petit frère de l'un d'eux ne va pas tarder à annoncer ses fiançailles.

\- Formidable, encore plus de couples roses et niais, grommela l'italien.

\- Pas exactement. Gilbert a fait un mariage... sinon d'amour, au moins il y avait déjà de l'affection entre lui et Roderich. Quant à Francis... ça tient presque du théâtre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien son roi l'a forcé à un mariage d'intérêt avec un anglais pour éviter une guerre, ou peu s'en faut.

\- Donc ils se détestent ? en déduisit Lovino.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Il se trouve que l'anglais en question était un ami d'enfance perdu de vue de Francis, et également le frère d'un ami à lui qui dirige actuellement l'Ecosse, si je me rappelle bien.

\- C'est tordu comme histoire.

\- Je ne pense pas m'avancer, fit Antonio, en disant que c'est à l'image de leur relation. Un jour ils s'adorent, le lendemain Arthur gifle Francis, et le jour d'après ils se sont réconciliés en se criant dessus pendant des heures avant de s'enfermer dans une chambre pour ne pas en sortir avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Donc ça va être bruyant quoi qu'il arrive.

\- J'en ai bien peur, s'amusa l'espagnol. Je vous laisse continuer votre visite, nous nous verrons ce soir. Sauf bien sûr si vous souhaitez de nouveau me rendre une petite visite dans l'après-midi.

Lovino protesta qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse finir de lire tranquillement avant de ressortir, toujours accompagné de Sebastian qui commençait à comprendre le caractère de l'époux de son maître.

* * *

S'il y en a qui se demandent si j'ai choisi Tornado au hasard comme nom de cheval pour Tonio, ben évidemment que non. Moi aussi je regardais Zorro quand j'étais petite. Je vous fais tout plein de bisous sucrés mais frais (parce qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud) et j'aime toujours autant les retours !

Plein de pancakes au sirop d'érable pour vous, et au beurre pour moi parce que je trouve ça meilleur (shame on me) ! (demande d'Alpharius6)


	9. Chapitre 9 - Cauchemar et amitié

Miou tout le monde !

Mon contrat d'été étant achevé, je suis enfin en vacances ! Autant vous dire que mon logiciel de traitement de texte a pas mal chauffé depuis quelques jours...

Bref sinon, je suis absolument incrédule devant les insinuations comme quoi Sebastian ne serait pas un nom choisi au hasard pour mon majordome. Vraiment, vous avez l'esprit incroyablement mal tourné. Pour celleux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, Black Butler, c'est cool.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à guest : merci d'aimer encore et toujours mes bêtises.

Disclaimer : Le scénario est à moi, les personnages à Himaruya (hélas).

* * *

Le majordome lui montra quelques raccourcis et les chemins principaux pour se rendre d'un endroit à un autre, jusqu'à arriver au sous-sol qu'il se contenta de décrire comme le domaine des domestiques.

\- Même le duc y vient rarement.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il tient à nous laisser une forme de liberté dans nos choix de vie, expliqua Sebastian avec fierté. Tant que tout fonctionne et que nous assurons un minimum d'hygiène et de rangement, ils nous laisse faire ce que bon nous semble. C'est sa façon de nous montrer qu'il respecte notre intimité.

\- Ce genre de pratique est très répandue en Espagne ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais Antonio, comme ses parents avant lui, est quelqu'un de bien et montre beaucoup de respect envers les gens qui le servent. Vous n'avez pas pu le manquer ce matin en visitant le domaine avec lui.

\- Tout le monde souriait... murmura l'italien.

\- Exact. Je ne dis pas que la vie de serviteur est toujours rose, mais il s'assure toujours que ce soit supportable et ne punit que lorsque c'est mérité. Il est protecteur et parfois sévère dans ses jugements, mais jamais cruel.

\- C'est assez... différent de ce que je connais.

\- C'est ainsi qu'il s'est assuré de notre loyauté, répliqua fièrement le majordome. Personne ici ne souhaite changer de maître, je peux vous l'assurer.

Pensif, Lovino hocha la tête. Sebastian le laissa à ses pensées et termina la visite en lui montrant le parc.

\- Une partie est dévolue à la forêt, mais la partie la plus proche de la maison et plutôt utilisée comme jardin décoratif. La plupart des aménagements datent du grand-père du duc et ont été conservés au fil du temps.

\- Personne n'y a rien changé depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna l'italien.

\- Quelques modifications ont été apportées ici et là, mais la disposition actuelle convenait aux parents d'Antonio et semble lui convenir aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retournait à l'intérieur et retrouvait son livre. Livre qu'il abandonna au bout d'un quart d'heure car il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer dessus. Son esprit revenait sans cesse à ce qu'il apprenait de son mari au fil du temps, et l'avis un peu trop positif que tout le monde semblait avoir de lui. Mais il était impossible dans l'esprit de Lovino qu'un seul et même être soit à la fois beau, riche, drôle, puissant, populaire, intelligent, séduisant... et s'intéresse quand même sincèrement à lui. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il devait juste essayer de l'amadouer pour jouer avec lui afin d'avoir des héritiers. Voilà, ça devait juste être ça, rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de résister à cette espèce d'incitation à la luxure qu'il avait comme mari. Et Lovino ignora royalement la petite voix qui lui signala qu'il ne pourrait pas agir ainsi indéfiniment.

Au dîner, Il fit son maximum pour se montrer distant et de mauvaise humeur, ce qui étonna quelques peu Antonio. L'espagnol avait pourtant l'impression que son mari se sentait mieux sur les derniers jours, et plus à l'aise avec lui.

En allant se coucher, Lovino dut se faire violence pour ne pas baver devant le corps à demi nu qui s'étirait devant lui. Il lui tourna donc ostensiblement le dos et se réfugia à l'extrême bord du lit, à la surprise d'Antonio.

\- Vous pouvez vous rapprocher un peu, vous savez, lui dit-il.

\- Pas envie, répondit sèchement l'italien.

\- À votre guise, mi corazon. Dormez bien.

Lovino ne répondit pas. Il serrait les dents et espérait très fort que son cretino de mari n'aurait pas l'idée stupide de venir lui faire un câlin. Et fut en même temps un peu déçu en comprenant qu'il ne le ferait effectivement pas, même s'il s'était tourné vers lui pour dormir.

-oOo-

Au milieu de la nuit, Lovino se réveilla soudainement, en sueur et haletant. Il avait été la proie d'un de ses cauchemars récurrents, qui avaient pourtant presque disparus sur les dernières semaines. Il se redressa progressivement et ramena ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, avant de les entourer avec ses bras et d'enfouir sa tête. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ses mouvements réveillèrent Antonio. Celui-ci mit une seconde à comprendre ce qui se passait et se redressa ensuite immédiatement en voyant dans quelle posture se tenait Lovino.

\- Mi amor ! Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il s'était approché jusqu'à être presque au contact de la peau de son mari mais n'osait pas le toucher. La réponse de l'italien le laissa sans voix.

\- Ta gueule bastardo, c'est juste un cauchemar, fit-il en tremblant.

\- Lovino... mi amor, laisse-moi t'aider, demanda doucement l'espagnol après quelques secondes.

En parlant, Antonio avait entrepris d'entourer de ses bras le corps replié sur lui-même. De façon surprenante, le contact chaud et calme aida l'italien à reprendre pieds avec la réalité et sa respiration s'apaisa un peu.

\- C'est juste un cauchemar, répéta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si terrible pour te mettre dans état pareil ?

Envoyant complètement valser bonnes manières et convenances, les deux étaient passé au tutoiement.

\- Rien !

\- Lovino...

Après un silence, l'italien répondit, toujours en gardant sa tête rentrée.

\- Je suis en Italie. Maison familiale. Il y a mon frère, mon grand-père et les gens que je connais. Ils me tournent tous le dos et ils partent loin de moi en riant. Le monde devient noir et je n'existe plus pour personne.

\- Oh Lovi... Tu ne seras jamais seul, réagit Antonio. Je serai toujours là.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix !

\- J'ai le choix, contra l'espagnol doucement. Un mariage arrangé peut être brisé pour au moins une dizaine de raisons différentes, et même sans ça je pourrais complètement me désintéresser de toi et faire en sorte qu'on ne vive pas vraiment ensemble.

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Parce que je tiens à toi. Beaucoup. Énormément. Plus que tu ne le penses.

\- C'est idiot, se renferma Lovino.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as déjà tout. Pourquoi c'est moi que tu voudrais alors que tout le monde te trouve si génial ? Tu aurais pu épouser n'importe qui sans subir un mariage arrangé.

Antonio soupira mais garda le sourire. Il commençait à voir où était le coeur du problème et des réticences de son mari adoré.

\- Lovino... amore mio, commença-t-il en italien, l'idée ne t'a pas effleuré que personne ne m'a jamais intéressé assez pour ça ?

\- Si personne n'a réussi, pourquoi est-ce que d'un co...

\- J'ai dit personne ? l'interrompit l'espagnol. Je voulais dire personne jusqu'à toi.

\- Menteur.

\- Mi corazon... Je te l'ai dit, je pourrais trouver des solutions pour m'éloigner de toi si je le voulais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, idiota !

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Je te veux, Lovino. Je te veux avec moi et heureux, je veux que tu te sentes bien avec moi et je ferai tout pour y arriver.

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Je te l'ai dit, je ne serai jamais à toi.

\- Tu as raison.

Bouche bée devant la réplique, Lovino releva la tête pour rencontrer le sourire radieux d'Antonio. Ravi qu'enfin son cher et tendre accepte de le regarder, l'espagnol poursuivit.

\- Je te l'ai dit aussi. En temps voulu, c'est toi qui viendra à moi.

\- Jamais.

\- J'espère bien que si. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis décidé à te conquérir. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer à la loyale pour ça.

\- Tu veux pas juste me laisser tranquille ? répliqua l'italien en le fusillant du regard.

Il s'opposa à deux émeraudes brillantes, qui luisaient d'un éclat de tendresse et d'une émotion encore plus forte.

\- No. Te amo.

\- Impossible, souffla Lovino en sentant sa voix moins assurée qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

\- Seulement parce que tu essaies de t'en convaincre, mi amor.

Incapable de trouver une réponse dans l'immédiat, Lovino resta la bouche ouverte une seconde de trop. Antonio en profita pour approcher ses lèvres à quelques millimètres seulement de celles de l'italien.

\- Le choix est tien, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Dans sa poitrine, Lovino sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. Un miracle qu'Antonio ne l'entende pas. Incapable de résister plus de quelques secondes, il franchit l'espace qui les séparait pour l'embrasser longuement. À sa grande surprise, leur échange resta calme et presque sage, tout en tendresse. En se séparant, leur fronts se touchèrent un instant, avant que Lovino rougisse et regrette profondément son acte. Il se retourna immédiatement dans le lit pour tourner le dos et se rallonger, mais sentit son mari s'approcher de lui et son bras se glisser contre son torse. Avant qu'il puisse protester, Antonio prit la parole.

\- Si jamais tu fais un autre cauchemar, tu sauras que je suis là et que tu n'es pas seul. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Ronchonnant comme pas permis, Lovino finit par abandonner le combat en comprenant rapidement la différence de force qu'il y avait entre eux. Sans qu'il le sache, sa petite résistance avait amusé Antonio qui souriait dans son dos devant un caractère pareil.

Lovino ne refit pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là.

-oOo-

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à toute vitesse au fur et à mesure que le douze octobre, date de la fête, se rapprochait. Le matin du douze, deux calèches arrivèrent dans la cour de la demeure ducale et Antonio avait un grand sourire pour accueillir ses premiers invités. À ses côtés, Lovino était un peu nerveux et un peu agacé à l'idée de devoir absolument côtoyer d'autres personnes aussi tôt dans la journée.

De la première calèche sortit un albinos bruyant et visiblement ravi d'être là, qui se jeta à moitié sur l'espagnol.

\- Kesesese ! Joyeux anniversaire Tonio !

\- Gil ! s'exclama Antonio en riant. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Tu pensais pas que j'allais louper ça quand même !

\- Comme tu m'as annoncé que Roderich était malade, je m'attendais à ce que tu restes auprès de lui.

\- Roddy me pardonnera, et au pire j'entendrai du Chopin pendant quelques jours à mon retour, s'esclaffa l'albinos.

Antonio sourit en imaginant sans peine la scène. S'écartant un peu, il prit la main de l'italien qui se tenait en retrait avec un air bougon.

\- Gilbert, je te présente Lovino, mon mari. Lovino, voici Gilbert, un ami d'enfance.

\- Kesesese... Alors c'est vrai, tu t'es enfin fait passé la bague au doigt ! Enchanté, Lovino, et bon courage pour survivre à Tonio ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus.

Lovino grommela un vague mot de convenance en rougissant violemment. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir rester très loin de cet énergumène aux yeux rouges. Fort heureusement pour lui, la porte de la deuxième calèche s'ouvrit à ce moment et lui évita d'autres sous-entendus du même acabit. Deux blonds en sortirent, visiblement en pleine dispute.

\- Mais enfin mon lapin tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça...

\- Shut up, you pervert !

\- Tout de suite les grands mots... Oh, fit le plus grand en remarquant ses hôtes, joyeux anniversaire Tonio ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Ma foi, plutôt bien, et toi ? Ravi de vous revoir, Arthur, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pas la peine de faire semblant, répliqua l'anglais, je ne vous apprécie pas non plus.

\- Arty, enfin, s'il te plait...

\- Pas de problème, répondit Antonio en souriant. Au fait, je vous présente mon mari Lovino. Lovino, voici Francis et son mari Arthur.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, l'italien jaugea les deux nouveaux arrivants. L'un des deux avait l'air un peu trop séducteur pour être fiable, et l'autre... En dehors de son accent et de ses sourcils assez volumineux, il avait l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Lovino lui-même. Il décida donc que ce devait être le plus fréquentable. En face, l'anglais avait l'air d'en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions et s'adressa directement à lui alors que les trois autres discutaient déjà entre eux.

\- Mariage arrangé ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bon courage.

\- Thanks. On les laisse entre amis d'enfance pour rester entre personnes fréquentables ?

Lovino haussa un sourcil, un peu perplexe devant une proposition aussi franche.

\- Rester dans une pièce à lire pendant des heures en évitant de trop communiquer, ça vous irait ?

\- Le paradis.

\- On va s'entendre. Suivez-moi.

Et les deux s'excusèrent à peine auprès de leurs maris respectifs avant d'entrer dans la maison pour aller s'installer dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Je suis tellement fan du friendship Lovi-Arty, vous n'avez pas idée. Je m'amuse beaucoup trop à l'écrire.

Bref, avant que je digresse (gresse) davantage, je m'arrête, je vous fais des bisous, je vous invite à laisser un ptit mot si le coeur vous en dis, et à la prochaine.

Plein de cocktails pour vous ! (avec la chaleur qu'il fait, soyons réalistes)


	10. Chapitre 10 - Soirée d'anniversaire

Miou tout le monde !

Si je vous dit vacances, plage, mer, soleil... vous me dites ? Coup de soleil bien sûr ! Une chance qu'il y ait au moins les glaces pour me remonter le moral, parce que le bronzage sur une peau blanche (genre vampirique), ben franchement c'est compliqué.

Réponse à guest : merci pour ton j'aime !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : J'ai la peau de Nor, la gourmandise de Francis et l'imagination d'Alfred (les robots en moins). Et ben ça ne suffit pas pour devenir un personnage d'Himaruya.

* * *

Sur le chemin, ils soupirèrent de concert lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre les trois autres voix.

\- Au fait, je suis Arthur Kirkland, fit l'anglais en marchant.

Lovino apprécia qu'il se présente lui-même avec son nom complet. Il ne laissait apparemment pas son mariage prendre le pas sur son identité et cette attitude plut beaucoup à l'italien.

\- Lovino Vargas, répondit-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entraient dans la pièce dédiée à l'art de la littérature. Lovino lui fit un bref récapitulatif sur la façon dont étaient rangées les oeuvres avant de prendre un livre, et de s'installer dans un fauteuil à l'allure moelleuse. Arthur choisit rapidement un ouvrage et l'imita en se posant non loin de lui.

Dehors, Antonio et Francis remarquèrent soudainement l'absence de râleries et se tournèrent pour essayer d'apercevoir leurs époux.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? demanda le français.

\- J'y pense, ils nous ont parlé tout à l'heure non ? intervint Gilbert en réfléchissant.

\- On était absorbés par la conversation... J'espère que Lovino ne pense pas que je l'ai ignoré ! s'affola Antonio.

\- Hey calme-toi Tonio ! Ils ont juste dû aller se trouver un coin où rouspéter en choeur.

\- Mon lapin ne rouspète pas tant que ça, s'offusqua Francis.

\- Et Lovino est adorable, il suffit juste de le connaître un peu.

\- Toujours est-il qu'ils ont dû aller se poser tous les deux quelque part pour être tranquilles, reprit l'allemand. Il va où ton mari quand il veut être seul ?

\- Bibliothèque, répondit immédiatement le brun.

\- S'il a proposé ça à Arthur, mon lapin aura forcément accepté, approuva le blond.

\- Bon, mystère résolu, trancha Gilbert. On rentre ?

\- Je vais quand même aller m'en assurer, fit Antonio.

\- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Francis.

\- Vous êtes vraiment complètement gagas tous les deux, se moqua l'albinos.

\- Tu peux parler, tu fais pareil avec ton autrichien ! rétorqua le français en suivant Antonio.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

Le temps d'échanger quelques chamailleries du même genre, ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque et Antonio poussa la porte avant d'avancer de quelques pas.

\- Mi corazon ? appela-t-il.

\- Bon sang, on peut passer un moment à lire sans que vous veniez nous déranger !? s'énerva l'italien depuis son fauteuil.

\- Francis, ajouta Arthur sans même lever les yeux de son livre, si tu es là, oui je vais bien, non je n'ai besoin de rien, oui tu peux repartir tranquille, et oui je vais passer le reste de la journée ici.

L'espagnol et le français se regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire de connivence. Leurs maris avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- Nous vous laissons, mais n'oubliez pas de vous lever pour venir manger ! lança le grand blond avant de repartir.

\- Et n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir s'il y a besoin ! ajouta l'espagnol.

Une fois la porte refermée, Lovino et Arthur levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant, avant de se regarder et de se lancer un sourire ironique.

\- On dirait qu'on a le même genre d'homme, déclara l'anglais.

\- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai. Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?

\- À peine un an.

\- Pas trop difficile de cohabiter ? ironisa l'italien

\- Je survis. Et vous ?

\- Tout juste trois mois, et j'apprends à m'y faire.

\- Je vous souhaite plus de facilités que moi.

\- Merci. Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à vous entendre avec... Heu...

\- Francis. compléta Arthur. Ça dépend des moments. Il a parfois du mal avec certains concepts.

\- Par exemple ? demanda Lovino.

\- Il a mis un temps fou à comprendre que continuer à séduire à droite et à gauche n'était pas le meilleur moyen de gagner ma confiance.

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- Ça vous donne une idée.

\- En effet, admit l'italien en grimaçant.

La discussion s'arrêta là et chacun retourna à son livre, satisfait de l'échange qui avait eu lieu. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le majordome vint les prévenir que le déjeuner allait être servi. De mauvaise grâce, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la salle à manger dans un silence qui leur convenait à tous deux. Un peu partout, des décorations apparaissaient au milieu de bouquets de fleurs et autres ornements. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, ils découvrirent les trois amis en train de s'esclaffer et de discuter gaiement et se renfrognèrent immédiatement. Antonio et Francis se tournèrent toutefois rapidement vers leurs maris et tirèrent les chaises à côté d'eux pour leur enjoindre de s'asseoir.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne matinée ? s'enquit l'espagnol.

\- À part un moment où on a été interrompus, oui, répondit ironiquement Lovino.

Arthur esquissa un demi-sourire. Décidément, le caractère de cet italien lui plaisait.

Le déjeuner fut rapidement expédié et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Antonio, Gilbert et Francis retournèrent superviser l'organisation finale de la soirée tandis que Lovino et Arthur se réfugiaient dans le calme de la bibliothèque. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils furent interrompus par Sebastian qui leur apportait quelques pâtisseries.

\- Les signor Antonio et Francis ont insisté pour que vous ayez quelque chose à manger, déclara-t-il en souriant avant de déposer le plateau.

Si Lovino parut assez indifférent aux sucreries disposées à côté de lui, l'oeil d'Arthur s'alluma en reconnaissant des scones. Son frenchie avait dû passer une commande spéciale au cuisinier.

\- Vous les remercierez, fit-il.

\- Yes, my lord, répondit Sebastian en s'inclinant.

Et il repartit porter son message au français et l'espagnol.

-oOo-

Dans sa chambre, Lovino finissait de s'habiller en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre. Pas envie de se retrouver piégé dans la foule. Pas envie d'étouffer. Juste de rester seul ou à la rigueur en petit comité. En très petit comité.

Antonio rentra soudainement dans la pièce en finissant d'ajuster ses vêtements et Lovino sentit une pointe de jalousie lui percer la poitrine. Son mari était séduisant en diable, la passion personnifiée.

\- Vous êtes splendide, murmura Antonio.

\- Le miroir est de l'autre côté, ronchonna Lovino en se tournant.

\- Un jour, vous allez devoir admettre que je vous trouve attirant.

\- Mais bien sûr. Vous venez me voir pour une vraie raison à part sortir des âneries ?

\- Simplement vous donner quelques dernières recommandations.

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je les ai déjà entendues mille fois ces dix derniers jours.

\- Une fois de plus ne devrait donc pas vous déranger. Restez toujours avec quelqu'un que vous connaissez. De préférence moi ou Bella.

\- Et Arthur ?

\- Je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour ça. À la rigueur, adressez-vous à Francis ou Gilbert pour me retrouver. Si vous voulez rester un peu seul, remontez dans cette chambre.

\- Vous êtes vraiment paranoïaque.

Après un soupir, Antonio se rapprocha de son mari et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je m'inquiète pour vous, voilà tout.

Quelques minutes et un rougissement plus tard, le couple phare de la soirée descendait les escaliers principaux et se faisait applaudir par tous les invités. Ils prirent chacun une coupe et Antonio tint un petit discours de remerciements, à la fin duquel il invita toutes les personnes présentes à profiter du buffet et de la musique. Immédiatement, la piste de danse et les tables surchargées de douceurs furent prises d'assaut. Antonio fut également extrêmement sollicité de part et d'autre et Lovino le perdit rapidement de vue.

Fort heureusement, Bella était dans les parages et la jeune femme le prit aussitôt sous son aile pour l'emmener dans un coin de la fête plus calme. Quelques petits-fours à la main, ils grignotèrent en discutant tranquillement.

\- Alors, ça se passe comment les premiers mois d'amour ?

\- Je suis pas amoureux de ce bastardo !

\- Rho, ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

\- ... ça pourrait être pire.

\- Mais ça pourrait aussi être mieux, c'est ça ? Il ne t'a pas forcé à quoi que ce soit j'espère ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Q... Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il en s'empourprant.

\- Je prends ça pour un non, fit la blonde soulagée. Que veux-tu, les réputations...

\- Comment ça les réputations ?

\- Ah oui, j'ai dû oublier de t'en parler la dernière fois. Ton Antonio a réellement la réputation d'être le meilleur coup du royaume d'Espagne ou pas loin. Alors ça m'étonnait qu'il ne t'ait toujours pas touché.

\- Je m'en contrefiche, déclara Lovino.

Toute son attitude démontrait clairement l'inverse de ses paroles, mais Bella ne fit aucune remarque et se mordit la lèvre en espérant n'avoir pas gaffé trop fort. Il lui semblait tellement évident qu'Antonio était un séducteur qu'elle n'avait pas pris le moindre gant pour annoncer la nouvelle à son mari.

De son côté, Lovino chercha Antonio des yeux et le trouva au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes demoiselles sous le charme, en train de rire à une blague de l'une d'entre elles. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit une pointe de jalousie se ficher en lui et les mots d'Arthur lui revinrent en mémoire. Un temps fou avant d'arrêter de séduire à droite et à gauche. Si c'était valable pour Francis, ça devait sans doute être valable pour Antonio. Amer, il détourna les yeux quand l'espagnol remarqua qu'il le regardait. Alors qu'Antonio se dirigeait vers eux, Lovino posa verre et assiette et se leva.

\- Lovino ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Bella.

\- J'ai besoin de respirer, je sors.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Non. Je fais juste un aller-retour dans le jardin et je reviens.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas...

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase et se lever dans sa robe aussi ravissante qu'encombrante, l'italien avait disparu dans la foule.

\- ... prudent, termina-t-elle avec un air sombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antonio arrivait jusqu'à elle.

\- Où est Lovino ?

\- Parti respirer dans les jardins, à ce qu'il a dit.

\- Seul ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me lever qu'il était déjà loin de moi.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Je vais le retrouver.

En chemin, il croisa Francis et Arthur, ainsi que Gilbert. La mine contrariée et inquiète de l'espagnol les empêcha de faire la moindre remarque. En marchant vers les jardins, le français remarqua que le brun semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Si ton mari est allé dehors, tu ne risques pas de le voir à l'intérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas Lovino que j'essaie de voir, lança Antonio d'une voix stressée en accélérant.

* * *

Drama, vous avez dit drama ? Comme si j'allais lancer un truc foireux pendant une soirée d'anniversaire... ce serait vraiment... complètement... *réfléchit deux secondes* ... prévisible. J'admets. Enfin bref, éclatez-vous sur les théories si vous en avez (j'ai pas fait dans l'invasion alien), et n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit mot, je fais toujours de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Plein de smoothies pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	11. Chapitre 11 - Duel

Miou tout le monde !

Il fait beau, il fait moins chaud, et on approche de la rentrée (avec comme toujours la paperasse qui va avec). Mais bon, la fin de l'été ça veut aussi dire Halloween qui approche, donc on râle pas trop et on profite des beaux jours.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis toujours pas Himaruya.

* * *

À l'extérieur, Lovino s'était assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart de l'entrée et laissait des larmes couler sur ses joues, en maudissant chaque gouttelette révélatrice. L'annonce du caractère séducteur d'Antonio l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'acceptait. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il passa ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer l'humidité et s'efforça de recomposer une expression neutre. Alors qu'il y était tout juste arrivé et s'apprêtait à se relever, une voix se fit entendre dans son dos.

\- Quelle tristesse de laisser un si charmant visage être gâché par des larmes.

Lovino fit immédiatement volte-face et se retrouva face au rival de son mari. Celui-ci semblait parfaitement compatissant et prêt à l'aider, mais une lueur dans ses yeux actionna une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de l'italien.

\- Je ne pleurais pas. J'étais simplement sorti respirer un peu d'air frais.

\- Quelle sublime coïncidence, moi aussi.

\- Je vous laisse profiter des rosiers, je retourne à l'intérieur, déclara Lovino en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air assuré.

\- Pourquoi rentrer si vite ? fit mielleusement Don Juan en se positionnant au milieu du chemin. Nous pourrions discuter un peu...

\- Je dois retrouver mon mari, asséna l'italien en essayant de passer à côté.

Vif comme l'éclair, le duc andalou attrapa son bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Antonio ne mérite pas une fleur comme la vôtre...

Les yeux de l'espagnol brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse et Lovino prit peur. Quand Don Juan approcha son visage avec l'intention manifeste de l'embrasser et voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se dégager de sa poigne, l'italien agit par instinct. Il le gifla aussi fort qu'il le put. Extrêmement surpris, le duc eut un flash de colère dans les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur son bras, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Lovino. Il le rapprochait de nouveau de lui quand une voix retentit, vibrante de rage.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement !

Comme ennuyé d'être interrompu, Don Juan releva la tête vers l'entrée de la demeure. Antonio et quelques personnes se tenait devant la porte, et les yeux émeraudes de son rival semblaient lui promettre mille morts.

\- Nous faisions simplement un brin de causette, assura-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Je ne me répèterai pas, fit Antonio en descendant les marches. Lâchez immédiatement mon mari.

D'un geste dédaigneux, le duc andalou envoya valser Lovino à quelques pas. Sous l'impulsion, celui-ci tomba presque par terre en se tenant le bras. Antonio courut presque jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Je suis là.

Encore sous l'emprise du choc et de la peur qu'il avait eu, Lovino se laissa tomber dans les bras de son mari et quelques sanglots lui échappèrent, une ou deux larmes tombant directement sur les mains d'Antonio. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement d'où venait cette humidité soudaine et sentit une fureur folle gronder en lui. Il se força à se calmer juste le temps de croiser le regard de Bella. Celle-ci accourut auprès d'eux et d'un regard, comprit ce que l'espagnol attendait d'elle. Alors qu'Antonio se relevait lentement, la blonde s'accroupit pour soutenir Lovino.

Un bruit d'acier retentit dans le silence de l'extérieur. Don Juan haussa un sourcil devant l'image de son rival, une épée à la main et les yeux plus enragés qu'il ne les avait jamais vus.

\- Votre précieuse petite chose vous importe donc tant ? ironisa-t-il en dégainant sa propre lame.

\- Cette précieuse petite chose est mon mari bien-aimé, et la simple idée de vous laisser vivre après ce que vous venez de lui faire m'est insupportable.

La voix d'Antonio était aussi froide et tranchante que son épée. Les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer consistaient purement et simplement en une condamnation à mort. Devant l'entrée, les quelques spectateurs de la scène retinrent leur souffle. Encore à terre, Lovino blêmit en comprenant ce qu'Antonio avait l'intention de faire pour lui. Les mots de Bella claquèrent dans son esprit, aussi clairement que si elle venait de les prononcer. Don Juan, la plus fine lame d'Espagne ou peu s'en faut. Ses propres mots sortirent avant qu'il puisse les retenir.

\- Ne risquez pas votre vie pour moi !

Avec un sourire tendre, Antonio se tourna pour le regarder. Ses yeux gardèrent en revanche un éclat dur lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

\- C'est votre honneur et le mien qui se jouent, et cela n'a pas de prix, comme votre amour.

Bouche bée, Lovino ne put rien répondre alors qu'Antonio se retournait lentement pour faire face à son rival et lever son arme vers lui. À quelques pas de lui, Juan l'imita, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Le silence devint aussi lourd que la tension présente entre les deux ennemis. Chacun leva son épée devant son visage, puis se mit en garde.

Une seconde plus tard, le bruit de deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait dans le ciel assombri du soir. Les combattants étaient d'excellents bretteurs et pendant une minute, leur incessant ballet d'attaques et de parades ne sembla servir qu'à se jauger l'un l'autre. Extrêmement concentrés, aucun ne commettait l'erreur de sous-estimer son adversaire.

Toutefois, après la première minute, les premières bottes commencèrent à apparaître, à la plus grande peur des spectateurs. Les bruits de foule et de fêtes qui venaient de l'intérieur de la demeure leur semblaient flous, comme à des kilomètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et de la scène à laquelle ils assistaient. Lovino sentait son coeur battre à un rythme fou contre sa poitrine et n'avait même pas essayé de se relever, tétanisé par le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et qu'il avait provoqué sans le vouloir.

Les lames d'acier se rapprochaient chaque fois un peu plus des corps engagés dans le duel. Chaque coup était de plus en plus précis, chaque parade de plus en plus compliquée. Quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à apparaître sur les fronts des combattants, davantage dues à la concentration qu'au véritable effort physique déployé.

Après une feinte particulièrement audacieuse, Antonio se retrouva sans défense pendant une fraction de seconde. Reconnaissant une ouverture, Juan fonça immédiatement et avança sa lame droit vers son coeur. À l'ultime instant, Antonio parvint à se déséquilibrer et dévier l'épée, mais pas assez pour l'éviter complètement. Le bruit d'un tissu qui se déchirait se fit entendre et un liquide rouge se mit à couler du bras gauche d'Antonio, en même temps qu'il laissa échapper un grognement.

Le duc andalou vit son adversaire être déconcentré partiellement par la douleur et sourit cruellement. Il avait une seconde pour frapper avant que son rival de toujours recompose sa garde. Confiant, il s'élança en avant et visa droit au coeur.

La lame atteint sa cible et le sang jaillit, teintant le sol de rouge.

Don Juan, duc d'Andalousie, s'effondra par terre. Une épée était enfoncée dans sa gorge. À côté de lui, Antonio se tenait debout, droit et fier, après s'être décalé d'un pas en se baissant lors de l'attaque prévisible de son adversaire.

\- Seul un fou pouvait penser qu'une égratignure pareille suffirait à me déconcentrer, déclara-t-il en retirant sa lame.

Il fit un ou deux moulinets avec son arme avant de l'essuyer sur les vêtements de son rival.

\- Puisse Dieu vous pardonner vos erreurs, murmura-t-il.

Attirés par le bruit, bon nombre d'invités finirent par arriver – un peu en retard – sur les lieux du duel. Beaucoup portèrent leur main à leur bouche en voyant le redoutable duc d'Andalousie sans vie. Alors que des serviteurs accouraient pour débarrasser le corps avec un minimum de correction, Antonio éleva la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Don Juan a tenté de s'en prendre à mon mari contre sa volonté. Nous nous sommes affrontés en duel, et son orgueil lui a coûté la victoire et la vie. Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir endeuillé ce qui devait être une soirée de fête.

Immédiatement, la foule se mit à émettre en choeur un bruissement d'excuses, de compassion et de prières. Au vu du peu de ferveur avec lequel ces dernières étaient prononcées, il était évident pour tout le monde que la mort de Don Juan n'était pas un évènement si tragique. Toutefois, le duel jeta un froid sur l'ambiance et la majorité des invités partit dans l'heure qui suivit. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Francis, Arthur et Gilbert dans la demeure pour accompagner Lovino et Antonio. Bella avait fini par partir aussi après une montagne de recommandations, d'excuses et d'inquiétudes.

Toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé, Lovino n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la fin du duel et Antonio l'avait ramené à leurs appartements en s'excusant auprès de ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient hoché la tête devant l'inquiétude de l'espagnol, l'avaient assuré que tout allait bien pour eux et étaient passés au salon désormais vide.

\- Bon... Je crois qu'après ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai besoin d'un remontant, déclara Gilbert.

\- Moi aussi, fit Francis. Arthur ?

\- Une tasse de thé fera l'affaire, répondit celui-ci en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil.

\- Mon lapin ! s'écria le français.

\- Je vais bien, stupid frog, murmura l'anglais.

\- Arthur, tu es affreusement pâle, s'inquiéta son mari. Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin d'un verre.

\- Surtout pas ! rétorqua Arthur en reprenant immédiatement des couleurs.

\- Franny a raison, appuya Gilbert. Tu as l'air à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

L'albinos était déjà en train de verser trois verres de rhum.

\- Une tasse de thé et je me sentirai mieux, insista l'anglais. Je n'avalerai pas une goutte de cette boisson, ajouta-t-il en pointant les verres du doigt.

\- Mais enfin, tu n'as aucun problème avec le rhum d'habitude, et tu as vraiment l'air malade, s'agaça Francis. C'est pour ton bien, mon lapin.

Arthur rougissait à vue d'oeil en prenant un air à la fois furieux et gêné.

\- N'insiste pas, c'est non.

\- Attends une minute... fit le français en perdant quelques couleurs à son tour.

\- Quoi ?

L'anglais avait répondu agressivement avant de réaliser que le regard de son mari était pointé sur lui. Plus particulièrement sur sa main, qui était posée sur son ventre.

\- Bon sang, et dire que c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rend compte... murmura Francis. Combien de temps tu comptais me le cacher ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, frog ! nia immédiatement Arthur en devenant écarlate.

\- Heu pour le coup, moi non plus, intervint Gilbert qui avait toujours deux verres en main.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, Francis s'agenouilla devant son mari et baisa sa main. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient de joie et Arthur fut incapable de résister à l'adoration pure qu'il y lut. En soupirant, il céda et admit la vérité à demi-voix.

\- J'attends des bébés.

\- Que... hein... Was ? buta Gilbert en manquant de lâcher ses verres.

 _\- Des_ bébés ? releva le français.

\- Des jumeaux, d'après ma soeur. Et c'est la meilleure guérisseuse et sage-femme d'Angleterre.

\- C'est merveilleux ! s'émut Francis.

Fou de joie, il se releva pour embrasser passionnément son mari, toujours rouge, qui râla immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand blond acceptait de s'éloigner et commençait à poser une myriade de questions inquiètes.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Tu te sens bien ? Le choc du duel ne t'a pas trop affecté ? Tu te sens de faire le voyage de retour ?

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit, bientôt accompagné d'un regard furieux qui ne découragea nullement le français. D'autorité, il finit d'ailleurs par le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il était en verre avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

\- Bon sang frog, je peux marcher ! Repose-moi tout de suite !

\- Hors de question, tu as besoin de te reposer !

Leur dispute continua à résonner jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme vienne l'interrompre.

Désormais seul dans le salon et toujours interdit après ce qu'il avait entendu, Gilbert secoua vivement la tête et vida les trois verres de rhum coup sur coup avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il allait avoir un sacré paquet de choses à raconter à Rodderich en rentrant.

* * *

Mwahaha, double scoop ! Plus sérieusement, à la base je ne pensais pas continuer cette fic très longtemps après le duel, maiiiiiiis mon cerveau est tordu. Du coup ben c'est encore loin d'être fini. Comme d'hab, je vous aime très fort et je vous aime encore plus fort quand vous laissez des reviews (oui c'est du favoritisme mais je fais c'que j'veux, na).

Plein de glaces (avec supplément chantilly) pour vous !


	12. Chapitre 12 - Annonces

Miou tout le monde !

C'est bientôt la rentrée, même à la fac. Mais j'ai des copines merveilleuses qui m'ont offert des tournesols (merveilleuses je vous dit) du coup ben ça va quand même pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à Kok Chu : Merci ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera. Et oui la FACE family sera présente dans cette fic (en petites touches toutefois). Je ne suis malheureusement pas sûre de pouvoir trouver un pot de glace XXL à envoyer à Tonio, mais je transmettrai l'intention, promis !

Disclaimer : J'ai un projet de domination du monde basé sur la possession d'Hetalia. Autant dire que c'est pas demain la veille que je serai maître du monde.

* * *

En rentrant dans leur chambre, Antonio avait d'office installé Lovino sur le lit. La figure pâle et l'allure tremblante de son mari l'inquiétaient au plus haut point. Comme la fois précédente, il envoya valser bonnes manières et vouvoiements.

\- Mi amor, tout est terminé, il ne s'en prendra plus jamais à toi, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

L'italien remua vaguement les lèvres, mais il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes avant qu'un son réussisse à en sortir.

\- Il... est... mort...

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser voir ça, s'excusa immédiatement l'espagnol. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été incapable d'y penser sur l'instant.

Pendant un instant, Lovino l'espagnol regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

\- Idiota ! cria-t-il finalement.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, je pensais que tu avais déjà vu des duels et...

\- Évidemment que j'en ai déjà vu ! l'interrompit l'italien. Mais j'ai cru... j'ai cru...

\- Que j'avais vraiment été blessé gravement ? Oh Lovino, je suis désolé mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour lui faire baisser sa garde, je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais autant.

\- Stai zitto ! Je... j'étais pas inquiet !

\- Mi amor... lui sourit Antonio en l'enlaçant.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller dans ses bras, Lovino remarqua que le bandage sommaire au bras de son mari se teintait de rouge.

\- Tu saignes encore.

\- Hum ? Oh, rien de bien méchant, minimisa Antonio. Dans quelques jours il n'y paraitra plus.

\- Il a été fait n'importe comment.

\- Possible, c'était un peu dans l'urgence.

\- On dirait que je vais devoir m'y coller si on veut éviter l'infection, grommela le plus jeune.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'amusa l'espagnol, ça peut bien attendre demain...

\- Non. Te voir frôler la mort, j'y ai déjà eu droit une fois aujourd'hui, alors tu vas faire un effort pour retarder la prochaine.

Le ton sérieux mal dissimulé sous l'ironie n'échappa pas à Antonio, qui en fut un peu surpris. Il laissa donc son mari défaire son bandage sommaire, puis en refaire – en râlant – un autre digne de ce nom après avoir désinfecté la plaie.

\- Au moins ça n'a rien touché de trop grave, maugréa-t-il en finissant son oeuvre.

\- Je te l'avais dit, mi corazon. Rien de grave.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! C'était juste une question pratique pour le pansement !

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'inquiète pas, je te trouve plutôt prévenant ce soir...

Écarlate, Lovino lui tourna immédiatement le dos et alla se déshabiller pour dormir, le plus loin possible de l'espagnol qui l'avait imité. Ce dernier laissa passer quelques secondes avant de venir lui faire un nouveau câlin. L'italien manqua de s'étouffer en constatant la nudité complète de son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

\- Vu que même défier la mort ne suffit pas à te faire accepter que je tiens à toi, je tente une autre méthode radicale, répondit Antonio d'une voix suave.

\- Tu... tu as fait une promesse, bégaya Lovino.

Il essayait vainement d'ignorer la chaleur que dégageait le corps de son mari collé contre le sien, sa voix trop sexy, et son sexe qui avait l'air de plutôt bien se réveiller à son contact.

\- Exact. Je me suis engagé à ne pas te toucher sans ton accord. Mais je t'ai aussi dit que j'étais décidé à te conquérir et que je ne jouerai pas fair-play.

\- Tu... Tu...

\- Oui mi amor ? murmura l'espagnol.

L'italien tourna sa tête vers le visage de son mari et le regretta immédiatement. Le plafond était nettement moins tentateur que les lèvres entrouvertes et les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Avec un temps de retard conséquent, certaines paroles d'Antonio parvinrent enfin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il avait défié la mort pour lui. Depuis leur mariage forcé, il l'avait protégé et respecté, s'était montré attentionné et patient. Autant d'efforts qui étaient assez inutiles s'il souhaitait juste avoir des héritiers et maintenir quelques vagues apparences.

Imperceptiblement, sa tête se rapprochait de celle de son mari. Antonio l'attendait tranquillement, le laissant venir à son rythme. Quand enfin Lovino sembla prendre conscience de leur proximité, trop de tension s'était installée entre eux pour qu'il soit capable de rompre l'instant. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. S'apprivoisèrent. S'ouvrirent.

Et tout le reste devint flou.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, la table du petit déjeuner fut le théâtre d'un certain nombre de révélations et d'évènements. Francis et Arthur, descendus en derniers, durent subir quelques moqueries.

\- Vous avez eu du mal à vous lever ? sourit Antonio.

\- Stupid frog a presque refusé de me laisser sortir du lit, maugréa Arthur.

\- Mon lapin, tu sais très bien que les six prochains mois seront importants et je tiens à ce que tu sois en parfaite santé et que tu ne prennes aucun risque jusque-là.

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel et continua à râler à voix plus ou moins basse, en ignorant complètement les regards ahuris du deuxième couple qui n'était pas encore informé de l'heureuse nouvelle.

\- Je vais être papa ! s'exclama Francis en sautillant presque pour répondre au regard d'Antonio.

L'espagnol bloqua un instant devant l'annonce, puis sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- C'est formidable ! Mes félicitations à vous deux ! Vous savez déjà la date ? Ou le sexe du bébé ? Je tiens à être parrain !

\- Ah non ! protesta Gilbert. Le parrain du bébé de Franny, ce sera forcément moi !

Alors que les trois amis s'extasiaient en se chamaillant – ou l'inverse – Lovino fixait Arthur intensément. Celui-ci le regarda, conserva une mine renfrognée quelques instants et finalement soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ironisa l'italien. Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on cache à son mari pour la confier à un quasi-inconnu.

\- Ravi que vous suiviez le même raisonnement que moi.

\- Vous êtes à ce point entouré de poissons rouges ?

Pour toute réponse, l'anglais le regarda avant de tourner la tête vers les trois autres, à présent en train de débattre des différentes possibilités entre vrais ou faux jumeaux.

\- Je vois, répondit Lovino en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Bon courage pour supporter les prochains mois.

\- Il va m'en falloir, soupira Arthur. Francis est déjà protecteur en temps normal, alors je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça va être vers l'accouchement.

\- Oubliez l'idée de sortir de votre chambre, ricana l'italien. Vous en avez pour combien de temps encore ?

\- J'en suis à trois mois d'après ma soeur, mais ce sont des jumeaux donc je ne vais peut-être pas aller jusqu'au bout de la grossesse.

\- Des jumeaux ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Oui. Parce qu'évidemment, mon mari ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde, râla l'anglais.

\- J'imagine que je dois vous féliciter.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé, je vais passer les prochains mois dans un enfer surprotégé à supporter des modifications physiques et hormonales avant d'être à moitié déchiré par deux êtres humains qui sortiront de mon corps.

\- Vous êtes cynique.

\- Je sais, sourit Arthur. De nous deux, je crois que c'est plutôt vous qui devrait recevoir des félicitations.

\- Comment ça ?

Les yeux verts de l'anglais se chargèrent d'ironie avant de fixer un point sur son cou. Lovino porta sa main à l'endroit en question par réflexe et ses joues prirent aussitôt une couleur pivoine.

\- Ce genre de marque se repère à des kilomètres, expliqua-t-il. Vous avez de la chance que mon mari soit trop occupé avec les bébés pour l'avoir remarqué.

\- Pour que j'ai remarqué quoi, mon lapin ? intervint Francis.

\- Rien du tout ! coupa Lovino en rougissant.

\- Charmante marque, dites-moi, sourit le français. Tonio, tu n'aurais pas essayé de nous cacher quelque chose ?

\- Moi ? Jamais de la vie, mais ton annonce était bien plus intéressante.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravi pour toi également.

\- Kesesese, tu as enfin réussi à avoir ton italien dans les règles de l'art ? rigola Gilbert.

Très rouge, Lovino lança un regard furieux à Antonio qui comprit le message et se leva aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras. En souriant, il écourta les explications.

\- Mon mari adoré a simplement accepté l'idée que j'étais fou de lui.

\- Visiblement, ironisa Francis à voix basse, il n'a pas accepté que ça.

Seul l'albinos l'entendit et se retint à grand-peine de rire. Lovino grommela une ou deux minutes puis se calma un peu et proposa à Arthur de retourner passer la journée à la bibliothèque, ce que l'anglais accepta immédiatement. Toutefois, il dut supporter cinq bonnes minutes de recommandations de son français avant de pouvoir effectivement sortir de la pièce.

-oOo-

Trois jours s'écoulèrent de la même façon avant que les invités repartent. Lovino et Arthur avaient développé une forme d'amitié un peu particulière, et s'étaient arrangés pour échanger des lettres de temps en temps une fois que l'anglais serait rentré en France. Quant à Antonio, il avait reçu une missive royale lui annonçant le regret d'apprendre la mort de Don Juan, mais la compréhension des raisons qui avaient entrainé son décès. En d'autres termes, l'espagnol était lavé de toute accusation et personne ne songeait à lui reprocher d'avoir mis un terme aux divers chantages et pressions que le duc andalou exerçait sur la noblesse madrilène.

-oOo-

Une semaine passa, pendant laquelle Lovino et Antonio prirent le temps d'enfin se découvrir. L'italien acceptait de s'ouvrir un peu plus, et même s'il râlait toujours beaucoup, l'espagnol savait désormais parfaitement lire entre les lignes pour comprendre les messages cachés derrière le caractère bien trempé. D'une certaine façon, le couple avait trouvé un équilibre et une forme de stabilité qui convenait aux deux méditerranéens. Lovino apprenait progressivement à gérer le domaine avec Antonio et se révélait plutôt doué sur certains points, récoltant ainsi une myriade de compliments de son mari qui semblait décidé à voir en lui la huitième merveille du monde.

Arthur et Lovino s'était mis à correspondre régulièrement et s'entendaient étonnamment bien, se trouvant des points communs et ayant ainsi le moyen de se plaindre en toute mauvaise foi de leurs époux respectifs. La seule ombre au tableau pour l'italien était l'absence de nouvelles de son frère. Il s'en était ouvert une fois à Antonio, qui s'en était étonné également mais l'avait rassuré de son mieux en suggérant que son cadet devait être occupé à préparer ses fiançailles, et ne lui en parlerait qu'une fois les préparatifs achevés et l'accord trouvé. Lovino s'était rangé de mauvaise grâce à cette possibilité, et avait donc entrepris d'écrire à Feliciano, de façon assez neutre au cas où la lettre tombe entre les mains de son grand-père.

Une semaine passa, puis deux, puis trois sans la moindre réponse et l'italien commença à s'inquiéter. Jamais son frère n'aurait laissé une lettre sans réponse aussi longtemps. Dans le même temps, Antonio reçut un message sombre de Gilbert, qui le pressait de venir le voir en tant qu'ami pour une affaire familiale urgente. Hésitant, il en parla à Lovino le soir même de la réception.

\- Je sais que tu attends la réponse de ton frère, je ne t'oblige pas à m'accompagner. Mais Gilbert est rarement aussi négatif dans ses lettres et son attitude m'inquiète.

Le plus jeune hésita un instant, réfléchit et se décida finalement.

\- Je viens avec toi. J'ai aussi quelque chose à vérifier en Allemagne et ton albinos pourra peut-être m'aider.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda doucement Antonio.

\- Oui. On laisse juste pour consigne ici de transmettre si jamais une lettre de Feliciano Vargas pour moi devait arriver en notre absence.

\- Très bien. On part demain après-midi alors.

* * *

Toutes mes excuses pour celleux qui attendaient plus, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me lancer dans un lemon Spamano. Je fais confiance à votre imagination pour deviner comment s'est passée la nuit.

Pour le reste, on reprend une intrigue ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Gil peut bien avoir de si urgent à demander à Tonio ? La réponse au prochain épisode ! (lancement du générique d'Hetalia)

Plein de fraisiers de non-anniversaire pour vous ! (demande de yukiame22)


	13. Chapitre 13 - Belle-famille

Miou tout le monde !

J'ai rien d'intelligent à dire, je vais donc sortir aléatoirement des mots dotés d'une connotation positive pour ce dimanche. Chaton licorne chocolat peluche soleil lune evoli fleur gâteau couette et PASTAAAAAAA !

Bonne lecture !

Guest : Merci pour le j'aime, ça fait plaisir !

Kok Chu : merci beaucoup, je m'amuse bien à l'écrire. Et pour tes suppositions, la réponse arrive juste en dessous ;)

Disclaimer : Himaruya est un génie et moi je suis une patate avec un ordinateur.

* * *

Le voyage fut plus éprouvant pour Lovino que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et après plusieurs jours de trajet jusqu'en Allemagne, il arriva dans la demeure Beilshmidt plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le lendemain matin, il constata effectivement que l'albinos avait l'air moins joyeux et exubérant qu'à leur première rencontre. C'est à peine si Antonio et lui échangèrent plus de trois phrases pendant le petit-déjeuner, et Gilbert leur demanda immédiatement après de bien vouloir passer au salon.

\- Bon, je sais que c'est un peu abrupt, mais Lovino, je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide aussi.

\- Quel genre d'aide ? demanda l'italien méfiant.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse bien l'aristocratie italienne.

Le plus jeune fit la moue mais hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir. C'était le genre de service qui ne lui demanderait pas trop d'efforts au vu des heures qu'il avait été forcé de passer avec son précepteur, afin de connaître sur le bout des doigts la composition de chaque famille puissante ou influente d'Italie.

\- Merci. Antonio, fit Gilbert pour répondre à la question muette, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais j'aimerais avoir ton soutien en tant que grand noble espagnol.

\- Francis et toi avez toujours été là pour moi, il va de soi que je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de mon aide, le rassura son ami en souriant. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- De mon frère.

\- Mais encore ? insista Antonio.

\- Depuis environ deux ans, il a une liaison non-officielle avec quelqu'un dont il a refusé de me donner l'identité. Je n'ai appris son prénom que très récemment et c'est à peu près la seule chose que je sais de son amant.

\- Et tu veux en savoir plus ?

\- Non, je lui ai toujours dit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait puisque je suis là et casé pour assurer la suite de la maison. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il commençait à me parler de fiançailles il y a un mois, mais il semble que depuis ce temps-là son amant fasse silence radio.

\- Une rupture non avouée ? proposa ironiquement Lovino.

\- D'après lui, c'est impossible, contra Gilbert. Et surtout, ce n'est pas le genre de son cher et tendre de se taire.

\- Et donc, que soupçonnes-tu ? demanda Antonio.

\- Je pense que la famille de son amant refuse leur liaison. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu, tous les deux. Mon petit frère a le droit d'être heureux et si tout ce qu'il faut pour y parvenir, c'est convaincre des imbéciles de le laisser épouser l'homme de sa vie, je suis prêt à me plier en quatre !

\- Restez en un seul morceau, ce sera peut-être plus pratique, ironisa l'italien. Bon, j'imagine que je suis là pour trouver à quelle famille appartient le fameux amant mystère, c'est ça ?

\- Si tu peux.

\- Juste avec un prénom, ça risque d'être compliqué. Mais je peux au moins restreindre le champ des possibilités, admit l'italien. Par contre, je vais demander quelque chose en échange.

\- Enfin, Lovino ! s'exclama l'espagnol choqué.

\- Je veux des renseignements sur l'amant de mon propre frère cadet, continua le plus jeune sans quitter l'albinos des yeux. Je ne connais également que sa nationalité et son prénom, mais pour raison personnelle je voudrais en savoir plus pour lui.

\- Ça me paraît parfaitement faisable, concéda Gilbert en souriant. Quand on est dans la même situation, il faut s'entraider.

L'allemand tendit sa main vers l'italien pendant qu'Antonio se rassérénait. L'espagnol comprenait mieux pourquoi son mari avait accepté aussi facilement de venir en Allemagne avec lui. Il vit Lovino hésiter une fraction de seconde avant d'accepter la poignée de main et sourit discrètement. Peut-être son italien râleur allait-il enfin trouver un terrain d'entente avec son ami ?

\- Bon, mettons-nous au travail, fit Lovino en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Quel est le prénom de cette personne et est-ce que je peux avoir une idée de la région dans laquelle il se trouve ?

\- Je pense que le plus simple est encore d'aller demander, grimaça Gilbert. Parce que pour être honnête, mon frère ne m'a donné qu'un diminutif.

\- Et je ne fais pas de miracles non plus, maugréa l'italien.

En souriant, l'albinos se leva et alla à l'étage toquer à une porte. Il dut négocier plusieurs minutes avec son interlocuteur pour que celui-ci accepte de descendre, visiblement de mauvaise grâce. En entrant, le frère cadet de Gilbert se figea une demi-seconde en voyant le profil de Lovino.

\- Fe... Feli ?

Antonio et Gilbert se retrouvèrent bouche bée à regarder Lovino, qui comprit immédiatement.

\- Oh non... soupira-t-il en grimaçant. Je suis Lovino, le frère aîné de Feliciano, reprit-il en se levant. On nous confond souvent. Alors comme ça, c'est toi Ludwig ?

\- Ja, répondit le blond en détournant le regard, extrêmement gêné.

\- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, déclara Lovino en se tournant vers les deux autres, nous sommes actuellement en pleine pièce de théâtre et nos cadets respectifs sont ensemble.

\- Alors ça pour une surprise... Au moins, ça va faciliter les recherches ! plaisanta Gilbert.

\- Si ça ne dérange personne, j'aimerais m'entretenir personnellement avec l'amant de mon frère, assena l'italien d'un air sérieux.

Il était clair à son ton que le début de sa phrase était purement décoratif. Que les deux autres soient dérangés ou pas, ils avaient intérêt à dégager rapidement de la pièce. Cinq secondes plus tard, Lovino et Ludwig étaient seuls face à face.

\- Vous êtes vraiment le frère de Feli ? demanda Ludwig toujours mal à l'aise.

\- À moins que tu parles d'un autre Feliciano Vargas, oui. Plus sérieusement, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis des semaines.

\- Moi non plus. Sa dernière lettre remonte à plus d'un mois et il écrivait qu'il allait annoncer à sa famille nos... nos intentions de...

\- Vous fiancer, compléta Lovino. Il m'en avait parlé.

\- Vous étiez d'accord ? souffla l'allemand sans répondre par le tutoiement.

\- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais oui, j'étais d'accord, répondit l'italien avec un regard sombre. Sauf que je suis en Espagne depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et que je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir comment mon grand-père a pris la nouvelle. Normalement, il aurait dû accepter.

\- Feli me l'aurait dit ! réagit aussitôt Ludwig.

\- À moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Il ne retiendrait pas Feli contre son gré tout de même !

Un silence de mort s'installa pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Lovino passe diverses possibilités en revue.

\- Il pourrait faire bien pire, réalisa-t-il en pâlissant soudainement.

Une seconde plus tard l'italien était debout et se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Antonio ! cria-t-il en l'ouvrant à la volée.

\- Mi corazon ! fit immédiatement l'espagnol en accourant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il est temps que tu rencontres ta belle-famille. On part pour Rome tout de suite.

\- Pour Rome ? Mais je pensais que tu...

\- Je suis seigneur de Naples mais le principal des affaires de la famille se passe à Rome. Le reste des questions peut attendre le départ.

\- Holà, une minute ! protesta Gilbert. On peut avoir quelques explications quand même ?

\- Venez avec nous, trancha Antonio. De toutes façon j'ai l'impression que ton frère et toi êtes également concernés.

Un regard échangé avec son mari avait suffit à l'espagnol pour comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Une heure plus tard, Gilbert échappait de justesse à une dispute de premier ordre en expliquant rapidement à son mari qu'il devait partir pour l'Italie pour une durée indéterminée, en lui laissant le domaine à gérer pendant ce temps-là.

Dans la calèche qui les transportait désormais tous les quatre, Antonio se moqua gentiment.

\- C'est à se demander ce que tu ferais sans Roderich.

\- Plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi ! Il s'ennuierait à mourir sans personne pour mettre du piment dans sa vie.

\- Façon de dire qu'il en voit de toutes les couleurs, oui, poursuivit l'espagnol.

Les deux amis de longue date continuèrent à se chamailler et à discuter. Pendant ce temps-là, Lovino et Ludwig restaient sombres et distants, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Ce ne fut que le deuxième jour de voyage que le jeune allemand osa poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par bien pire ?

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, répondit Lovino d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, murmura le blond.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus.

Les seules autres paroles que l'italien prononça durant le reste du trajet furent tout aussi tranchantes et sèches. Même lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour dormir, Antonio n'osait pas faire d'avances à son mari. Il voyait la peur derrière l'agressivité comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et ne faisait donc rien de plus que ses attentions habituelles.

-oOo-

Finalement, le petit groupe arriva à Rome et Lovino se chargea de guider le cocher à travers la ville éternelle jusqu'à la demeure traditionnelle des Vargas. En arrivant devant l'imposant palais, Lovino descendit sans attendre et se présenta à la porte, rapidement suivi par son mari et les deux germaniques, plus mal à l'aise.

\- Qui dois-je anno... commença le majordome. Oh ! Signore Lovino !

\- Lui-même. Je viens voir mon frère.

\- Vous n'aviez pourtant pas annoncé votre venue, reprit le domestique toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement.

\- C'est une visite surprise. Je viens avec mon mari et deux amis, je suis certain qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour nous accueillir quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certes non, signore. Je vous en prie, entrez, Paolo va se charger de conduire votre calèche aux écuries.

\- Parfait.

Un valet accourut pour guider les chevaux pendant que le groupe suivait le majordome dans les couloirs de l'imposante demeure. Ils croisèrent quelques domestiques surpris avant d'être dirigés vers les chambres.

\- Votre mari et vous aurez naturellement la grande au fond du couloir, et pour les deux autres messieurs...

\- Mettez-les en chambre commune, coupa sèchement Lovino. Séparer des frères n'est jamais une bonne idée.

\- Très bien signore. Souhaitez-vous voir votre grand-père ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

\- Non. Je souhaite voir mon frère.

\- Je crains que ce soit impossible, murmura le majordome.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Lovino en haussant le ton.

\- Votre grand-père a formellement interdit toute visite, répondit le serviteur embarrassé.

Si Ludwig, Gilbert et Antonio eurent l'air surpris, Lovino vira au rouge et son visage se crispa sous la colère.

\- Bien, il semblerait donc que j'ai une sérieuse conversation à avoir avec l'ancêtre. Débrouillez-vous pour que Feliciano soit dans le bureau du vieux dans cinq minutes et avertissez-les de ma présence.

Ses poings se serrèrent tandis que le majordome cédait à sa requête de mauvaise grâce. Le vieux serviteur sentait venir l'orage à des kilomètres et prévint discrètement tout le personnel de maison en allant remplir sa mission.

* * *

Hey, spoiler alert qui n'en est pas vraiment une, on va rencontrer papy Rome au prochain chapitre... Et ça va un poil devenir le bordel ^^

J'apprécie énormément les retours que vous me laissez, et je vous fait plein de bisous même si vous ne faites que lire (c'est déjà énorme). N'hésitez pas à me redonner de temps en temps des desserts que vous aimez et que vous voulez voir en fin de chapitre ;)

Plein de cheesecakes au coulis de fraise pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	14. Chapitre 14 - Affrontement

Miou tout le monde !

Je poste plus tard que d'habitude, mais hier soir j'étais en bivouac dans la montââââgne et même si c'était trop cool, c'était un tout petit peu compliqué de rentrer à temps pour retrouver ordi et wifi.

Réponse à guest : J'aime le bordel et le drama... enfin moi, je sais pas trop, mais visiblement mon cerveau oui. La confrontation arrive *bruit d'entrée de ring* maintenant !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Quelque part dans l'univers, il y a peut-être une dimension parallèle où j'ai obtenu les droits d'Hetalia. Peut-être.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Feliciano était conduit dans le bureau de son grand-père par le majordome, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison. Il se retrouva face à lui et sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler.

\- Pour quelle raison viens-tu me déranger, Feliciano ? fit celui-ci sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

\- Mais... on m'a dit de venir ici et...

\- Il signore Lovino Vargas souhaite vous voir tous les deux, annonça le majordome.

Une seconde plus tard, il laissait place à un Lovino furieux qui rentrait dans le bureau, suivi avec plus de calme et de malaise par Antonio, Gilbert, et Ludwig dont les yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant Feliciano.

\- Lovino ! Que fais-tu ici !? tonna immédiatement le vieil homme en se levant.

\- Ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon frère, je viens pour le rencontrer en personne et m'assurer qu'il va bien, tout ça pour découvrir qu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre sans la moindre autorisation de sortie ou de communication avec l'extérieur ! Je crois que si quelqu'un ici doit poser des questions, c'est moi ! cria Lovino pour toute entrée en matière.

\- Ton frère est entre de bonnes mains et je lui assure simplement un bon avenir ! répliqua Roméo Vargas dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Dans ce cas j'imagine que j'ai le droit d'être au courant, après l'accord qu'on avait passé !

\- Cet accord n'aurait conduit qu'à son malheur ! Il était de mon devoir de redresser ça, trancha le vieil italien en se calmant. De toutes façons, il est trop tard.

\- Quoi ? souffla Lovino en pâlissant. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai assuré l'avenir de ton frère et celui de la famille ! asséna Roméo d'une voix forte.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait !? répéta le plus jeune.

En retrait dans la pièce, les quatre autres personnes observaient le duel qui avait lieu sans oser intervenir. Seuls Ludwig et Feliciano s'étaient rapprochés pour permettre à leurs mains de se toucher, inquiets l'un comme l'autre.

\- Ton frère est désormais le promis du second fils du sultan d'Izmir, annonça fièrement le vieil homme. Cette alliance nous assurera des échanges facilités avec l'Orient et il paraît que ce Sadiq est un jeune homme charmant.

\- Vous avez vendu mon frère contre un échange commercial ?

Lovino avait répliqué dans un souffle et il était blanc de rage. D'un revers de la main, Roméo balaya le vocabulaire employé.

\- Je lui assure le meilleur avenir possible, comme à toi.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas assuré un avenir, vous m'avez envoyé en exil épouser quelqu'un dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom !

\- Tu as consenti à cette alliance.

\- Seulement pour permettre à Feliciano d'y échapper ! hurla d'un coup Lovino. C'était lui que vous destiniez à l'Espagne, alors que vous saviez très bien qu'il était déjà engagé dans une relation ! J'ai accepté de partir pour que Feliciano puisse épouser qui il voulait !

\- Tu as accepté, un point c'est tout. Et ton frère en fera de même.

\- Fratello... sanglota une petite voix dans le fond de la pièce.

Immédiatement, Lovino se retourna pour tomber sur son frère qui commençait à pleurer, et Antonio dont le visage exprimait mieux que des mots le choc qu'il venait d'avoir. Gilbert et Ludwig étaient simplement stupéfaits et incapables de bouger ou d'articuler un mot. Réalisant d'un coup qu'il avait parlé à voix haute devant autant de personnes concernées, le jeune italien inspira un grand coup avant de se retourner vers son grand-père.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires. Feliciano va se marier avec qui il veut, peu importe son rang où les alliances qu'il peut apporter à la famille. Je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher sa vie.

\- Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, la date d'arrivée de Sadiq est déjà fixée.

\- Quoi !?

\- Il arrive dans une semaine environ. Mais bien entendu, vous pouvez tous rester là pour assister à la cérémonie, ajouta suavement Roméo.

Serrant les poings, Lovino grinça des dents et sortit en trombe de la pièce en tirant son frère avec lui, entraînant dans son sillage les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Roméo Vargas se permit un sourire. La joute contre son petit-fils s'annonçait assez divertissante, surtout au vu de la défaite cuisante qui attendait ce jeune impétueux.

-oOo-

Dans le couloir, Lovino continua à tirer son frère par le bras jusqu'à arriver à un salon et grogna au dernier entré de fermer la porte. Une fois là, il inspira un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer et assit d'autorité son frère dans un fauteuil avant de s'installer en face de lui.

\- Feli, calme-toi.

\- Mais... fratello... tu as...

\- Consenti à un mariage arrangé pour toi, je sais, mais pleurer maintenant ne changera rien et j'aurais pu tomber plus mal qu'avec mon idiota d'espagnol.

\- J'apprécie, commenta l'idiota en question en souriant.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, bastardo !

\- C'est pour ça que je te remercie, mi amor.

Dans son coin, Gilbert marmonna quelque chose qui s'approchait d'une réflexion sur les relations tordues.

\- Ceci mis à part, continua Lovino, est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à ton allemand ?

\- Oui !

\- Et toi Ludwig, tu tiens vraiment à Feli ?

\- Évidemment ! répondit le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Alors dans ce cas je vous annonce que je m'engage à forcer votre mariage à la con, quoi qu'en dise le vieux ! Même si on doit le faire à la Roméo et Juliette !

La déclaration avait un côté théâtral, avec la râlerie et la mauvaise foi qui dissimulaient mal une réelle préoccupation.

\- Première chose à faire, commença Gilbert qui en avait assez d'être dans son coin, rassembler un maximum de renseignements sur ce Sadiq.

\- S'il est vraiment le fils du sultan d'Izmir, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, ajouta Ludwig.

\- Encore moins que vous ne le pensez, sourit Antonio.

Lovino tourna un regard interrogateur vers son mari, avec une pointe d'espoir au fond des yeux.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda l'italien.

\- Pas directement, expliqua l'espagnol, mais j'ai un ami dans une grande famille grecque qui fait beaucoup de commerce avec l'Orient. Il en aura forcément entendu parler.

\- Il y a moyen qu'il vienne à Rome ou que tu lui écrives rapidement ?

\- Sa famille a une maison à Rome. Ce n'est pas garanti qu'il y soit actuellement mais on devrait pouvoir obtenir des renseignements. Je n'ai pas mieux à vous proposer.

\- C'est formidable, balbutia Feli qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Merci.

\- On passera aux remerciements larmoyants quand on aura réussi à annuler ce mariage stupide, grogna Lovino. En attendant on va tous dormir et on va rendre visite à ce grec dès demain.

Pour donner l'exemple, Lovino se releva brusquement et chancela aussitôt. Antonio se précipita pour le rattraper mais l'italien avait à peu près retrouvé son équilibre.

\- Mi amor ! Tu es épuisé !

\- Je vais parfaitement bien ! rouspéta son mari.

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es rapidement fatigué... Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas tombé malade ? s'inquiéta l'espagnol

\- Fratello, tu es malade ? renchérit Feliciano.

\- Je vais bien, cazzo ! Enchaîner les jours de voyage c'est crevant, c'est tout ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien !

\- Tant qu'il a toujours de l'énergie pour râler, c'est que ça va, se moqua Gilbert.

Il s'attira un regard furieux de Lovino et trois regards agacés des autres invités, suite à quoi il rendit les armes et déclara qu'il allait dormir.

\- Feli, reste un peu avec Ludwig si tu veux mais raccompagne-le à sa chambre après, imposa Lovino.

\- D'a... d'accord fratello. Vous ne... restez pas ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant des convenances.

\- Lovino a besoin de dormir, déclara Antonio, et je pense qu'un peu de temps entre vous vous fera le plus grand bien. Mais soyez prudents, d'accord ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Ludwig. Merci encore de nous aider.

\- Je vous en prie, fit l'espagnol en souriant.

Et il sortit en soutenant légèrement Lovino, qui adressa un dernier regard à son frère avant de fermer la porte. Une fois seuls, Feliciano et Ludwig tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, soulagés de se retrouver et d'être aidés. Une étincelle d'espoir était toujours permise pour leur futur commun, malgré l'inquiétude de ne pas arriver à trouver un arrangement ou une solution à temps.

Un peu plus loin, dans leur chambre, Antonio s'inquiétait pour Lovino.

\- Mi corazon, tu es certain que tout va bien ?

\- Pour la quinzième fois, oui ! Je suis juste crevé par le voyage, alors laisse-moi dormir et ça ira mieux.

\- Tu n'as pas été aussi fatigué par la fois où tu es venu en Espagne, ou lorsque l'on est partis de Madrid.

\- Lâche-moi bastardo, j'ai le droit d'être fatigué non ?

\- Bien sûr mais...

\- Mais rien du tout, alors m'empêche pas de dormir !

\- Tu me réveilles s'il y a le moindre problème ?

\- Si je dis oui, tu me fiches la paix ?

\- Possible, admit Antonio avec une moue.

\- Alors oui, je te réveille si j'ai un problème ! Maintenant éteins cette fichue lampe !

Pas convaincu du tout, Antonio accepta toutefois d'éteindre la lumière et regarda amoureusement son mari venir se blottir contre lui en râlant.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, personne ne resta très longtemps à table. Feliciano parce qu'il était toujours officiellement consigné dans sa chambre, Gilbert et Ludwig parce qu'ils comptaient commencer à préparer toute une série de plans d'échappatoires divers. Quant à Antonio et Lovino, ils avaient entrepris de retrouver la demeure des Karpusi, dans laquelle l'espagnol était censé trouver conseil. Fort heureusement, la famille grecque était également connue de la plupart des familles marchandes romaines, et il suffit de quelques questions aux bonnes personnes pour retrouver l'adresse. Vers la fin de la matinée, le couple se présentait à l'entrée d'une maison cossue, légèrement à l'écart du centre. Un serviteur vint leur ouvrir et Antonio donna son nom, après quoi ils furent introduits dans un salon dont la décoration clamait à elle seule l'origine hellénique des habitants. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau et un jeune homme brun de l'âge d'Antonio entrait, un chat dans les bras.

\- Héraklès ! s'exclama l'espagnol en se levant.

\- Antonio, le salua le grec avec un large sourire. Ça fait au moins un siècle qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- Pas loin en effet. Je te présente mon mari, Lovino Vargas.

\- Enchanté, marmonna l'italien.

\- Moi de même, répondit le grec dont le sourire s'était quelque peu crispé à l'entente du nom. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Des renseignements, répondit Lovino du tac-au-tac.

\- Voilà qui est direct, murmura Héraklès en s'asseyant. Quel genre de renseignements ?

Hésitant, Lovino et Antonio se consultèrent d'un regard. Les yeux de l'italien enjoignaient l'espagnol à une certaine prudence et celui-ci obtempéra.

\- Vu les échanges commerciaux que ta famille a avec l'Orient, tu connais plutôt bien la noblesse de ce côté de la méditerranée, commença-t-il en choisissant ses mots.

\- On peut dire ça oui, admit le grec. Tu veux des informations sur la fiabilité de partenaires dans ce coin ?

\- Pas exactement. J'aurais besoin de renseignements sur le sultan d'Izmir, et plus particulièrement sur un de ses fils.

La tension physique d'Héraklès se renforça immédiatement et son ton se fit un peu plus sec.

\- Lequel et pourquoi ?

\- Sadiq, pour... disons raisons personnelles, nuança Antonio.

Le jeune grec se figea un instant, ferma les yeux et se releva pour faire quelques pas et tourner le dos à ses invités, son chat sur ses talons.

\- Je peux vous renseigner. Mais il va falloir me donner les raisons en question, et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Pourquoi ? attaqua Lovino.

\- Nous avons tous nos raisons personnelles, soupira Héraklès. La confiance se gagne, comme bien d'autres choses, à condition de prendre des risques. Celui qui ne prend pas de risque ne peut rien espérer obtenir d'autre que le doute et la méfiance. A vous de juger ce qui a le plus d'importance entre l'information dont vous avez besoin et celle que vous devez céder.

Nouveau regard de consultation entre le couple, alors que le grec se tournait lentement pour leur faire de nouveau face. Lovino hésita plusieurs secondes, mais le temps qui lui était imparti avant le mariage était trop court pour qu'il ait réellement le choix.

* * *

Les chats, c'est bien. Sur cette réflexion profonde, je vous fais plein de bisous tout doux, je vous encourage à laisser une review parce que ça me fait toujours super plaisir (et que j'aime voir les desserts que vous proposez), et je file mettre de la crème réparatrice sur mes coups de soleil.  
Plein de mi-cuits au chocolat pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	15. Chapitre 15 - Plan

Miou tout le monde !

Avant toute chose, je présente mes excuses à celleux qui ont laissé des reviews, je les apprécie et je les ai lues, mais je suis un peu patraque et je n'ai pas le courage de répondre à chacun.e d'entre vous. Donc je vous fais un gros bisous à et je vous remercie du fond du kokoro.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis (toujours pas) Himaruya, donc je ne possède (toujours pas) Hetalia.

* * *

Moins d'une minute passa avant que Lovino fasse signe à Antonio qu'il allait poursuivre lui-même.

\- Pour vous les donner, il faut votre parole que ce qui se dira ne sortira pas de ces murs.

\- Vous avez ma parole, accepta immédiatement Héraklès en s'inclinant.

\- Mon grand-père a l'intention de marier ce fils à mon frère cadet Feliciano, expliqua l'italien. Hors mon frère entretient déjà une liaison avec quelqu'un, au point il y a un mois d'annoncer ses intentions de fiançailles. Nous voulons trouver un moyen d'empêcher ce mariage arrangé, et pour cela nous avons besoin de renseignements sur son promis, afin de voir s'il y aurait moyen de trouver un arrangement.

Tout au long de l'explication, le grec était resté impassible. À la fin, un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

\- Ainsi, vous ne cherchez pas à lui nuire ?

\- Certainement pas ! protesta Antonio. Notre but est simplement de permettre à deux jeunes personnes qui s'aiment de pouvoir vivre leur vie librement. Mon mari a déjà sacrifié bien assez de choses pour parvenir à ce but, ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

\- N'en dites pas plus, je vois le tableau, sourit Héraklès en les observant.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel le couple redouta la réponse de leur hôte. Finalement, il reprit son chat dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attendez-moi un instant.

Anxieux, Antonio et Lovino attendirent donc quelques minutes dans un silence presque complet, tant l'inquiétude était palpable. Après ce qu'il leur parut être une éternité, Héraklès revint en tenant avec douceur la main d'une autre personne dont le visage était soigneusement dissimulé par un masque.

\- Je vous présente celui sur qui vous souhaitiez vous renseigner, les introduit le grec. Sadiq, je te présente Antonio, un ami de longue date, et son mari Lovino qui s'avère être le frère de celui que tu es censé épouser.

Bouche bée, les deux invités contemplèrent la scène comme s'ils découvraient que les tortues pouvaient voler. Le jeune homme aux origines orientales s'inclina respectueusement, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix indiquait un âge probablement plus élevé que ce que son apparence laissait deviner.

\- Enchanté. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris en nous voyant, et sans vouloir offenser votre frère, je ne désire pas ce mariage.

\- Je crois, réussit à dire Lovino après être revenu de sa surprise, que nous allons pouvoir trouver un accord.

\- Restez donc pour le déjeuner, proposa Héraklès en reprenant son chat. Je pense qu'il y en aura pour un long moment.

-oOo-

Antonio et Lovino ne rentrèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi à la demeure des Vargas, après avoir mis au point un plan qui permettrait à tout le monde de s'en sortir de la meilleure façon. Ils convinrent toutefois de ne pas en informer les autres et de conserver une attitude défaitiste et anxieuse, afin de ne pas permettre à Roméo de se douter de quelque chose. En rentrant, ils furent donc accueillis par deux allemands empressés, auxquels ils répondirent par des hochements de têtes négatifs. Le repas fut rapidement expédié lorsque Roméo demanda à son petit-fils comment avançaient ses recherches. Celui-ci lui lança un regard furieux et quitta immédiatement la table, rapidement suivi par Antonio.

Dans leur chambre, l'italien fulminait.

\- Il me traite toujours comme si j'étais incapable de réussir quoi que ce soit !

\- Lovi, calme-toi, il s'assure juste que tu ne pourras rien contre lui. Tu dois tenir quelques jours.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir aussi longtemps.

\- Je sais, mi corazon. Garde en tête pourquoi tu le fais, et sitôt que tout sera fini on rentrera en Espagne, ou alors on ira voir Francis et Arthur.

L'italien grommela une vague approbation concernant la deuxième proposition, et s'allongea sur le lit en se tenant la tête. Il se sentait de nouveau épuisé et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte pendant qu'Antonio commençait à se déshabiller.

\- Mi amor ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Stupéfait, il constata que son mari dormait déjà et résolut d'envoyer une lettre à Arthur dès le lendemain. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'anglais, mais sa soeur était de loin la meilleure guérisseuse qu'il connaissait et elle saurait sans doute trouver ce qui épuisait autant son Lovino adoré.

-oOo-

Quatre jours passèrent, pendant lesquels le patriarche de la famille italienne se montra de plus en plus satisfait de lui-même, Feliciano de plus en plus inquiet, Gilbert de plus en plus inventif et Lovino de plus en plus irritable.

Au matin de l'arrivée officielle de Sadiq, il se réveilla en sueur et tremblant. Avant même qu'Antonio comprenne ce qui se passait, son mari était en train de vomir tout ce qu'il avait avalé la veille au soir. L'espagnol sauta toutefois rapidement du lit et alla soutenir l'italien qui finissait de tout rendre.

\- Cette fois tu es vraiment malade, s'alarma-t-il quand Lovino se redressa.

\- Trop de tension ces derniers jours, murmura-t-il. J'ai dû manger un truc qui n'est pas passé hier soir.

\- Lovino, je ne plaisante pas. Tu devrais rester au lit aujourd'hui.

\- Hors de question, mon frère a besoin de moi, protesta l'italien en se relevant.

Il n'était toutefois pas capable de maintenir son équilibre et tituba aussitôt qu'aucun mur ne lui servit plus d'appui.

\- Écoute, je vais appeler Ludwig pour que tu lui expliques, et je me charge de Gilbert. On trouvera un moyen de contacter ton frère après. Pour l'instant tu te rinces la bouche et tu retournes sous les draps.

Aucune des faibles protestations de Lovino ne servit à rien et il se laissa guider par son mari jusqu'à la couche. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il expliquait à Ludwig le plan qu'il avait mis en place.

\- J'espère que ça te convient parce que c'est impossible de le modifier maintenant, termina-t-il.

\- C'est... c'est... Merci, fit le blond. Merci infiniment pour ce que vous faites pour nous deux. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- Contente-toi de rendre mon petit frère heureux et de l'aider à gérer les affaires familiales à ma place, ça fera l'affaire, bougonna Lovino.

\- Je vous le promet.

\- Ah et tutoies-moi. On va être beaux-frères d'ici quelques heures, ça risque de m'énerver si un membre de ma famille autre que mon enfoiré de grand-père m'oblige à le vouvoyer.

\- Entendu. Je v... te remercie encore.

Un faux regard agacé de la part de Lovino arracha un sourire au jeune allemand, qui sortit de la pièce. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et quel rôle il devait jouer. D'ici quelques heures, aucun obstacle ne se dresserait plus entre son amour et lui, tout en respectant les règles. En rentrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son grand frère, celui-ci terminait d'écouter Antonio et trépignait de joie.

\- Vous avez assuré ! C'est juste dommage de devoir jeter tous mes plans géniaux... Je vais les garder, ça pourra toujours servir à l'occasion. Le jeune a été prévenu ?

\- Pas encore, annonça Antonio. Lovino réfléchit à un moyen de le faire qui n'attirera pas l'attention de leur grand-père.

\- J'espère qu'il trouvera, grimaça l'albinos, parce qu'en ce moment ce pauvre gosse doit s'imaginer qu'il va vraiment devoir épouser l'autre fils de sultan... Vous avez vu qu'il y a deux personnes devant sa porte depuis ce matin ?

\- Oui, acquiesça sombrement Ludwig. Le signore Roméo ne laisse rien au hasard.

\- On trouvera un moyen de le prévenir, affirma Antonio. Je retourne voir Lovino, il m'inquiète.

\- Souviens-toi Tonio, lança Gilbert, tant qu'il râle, c'est que ça va !

Il reçut un regard outré de l'espagnol et un réprobateur de son frère cadet, qui commençait à éprouver beaucoup de respect pour son futur beau-frère.

Allongé dans son lit, Lovino se creusa la tête toute la journée pour trouver une idée lui permettant de parler à son frère sans éveiller les soupçons. À mesure que le temps passait, il espérait que son jumeau ne sombrait pas dans le désespoir et s'accrochait à l'idée que son frère ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Dans sa chambre, Feliciano se sentait décrocher progressivement de la réalité au fur et à mesure que le pâle soleil hivernal avançait dans le ciel. Il savait pour les gardes devant sa porte, il les avait plusieurs fois entendus parler et c'était eux qui lui avaient transmis son déjeuner. Déjeuner auquel le jeune homme avait à peine touché en dehors de la carafe d'eau, l'estomac noué. Il espèrerait jusqu'au bout que son frère ne le laisserait pas tomber.

-oOo-

L'heure de la cérémonie arriva et Sadiq fit son entrée dans la demeure, accompagné de quelques personnes dont Héraklès, un peu tendu pour l'occasion et – fait rare – non accompagné d'un de ses chats. Ils furent chaudement accueillis par Roméo Vargas lui-même, qui les accompagna dans la salle de bal où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Ludwig et Gilbert étaient là, également en proie à la tension d'autant plus forte que Lovino ne se sentait toujours pas bien et qu'Antonio était donc resté à son chevet le plus longtemps possible. Un prêtre était présent, quelque peu perdu face au nombre de jeunes personnes qui lui faisaient face. Roméo ordonna finalement de faire venir Feliciano et deux serviteurs s'exécutèrent.

Dans sa chambre, vêtu des seuls habits qu'on lui avaient laissés pour l'occasion, Feliciano souriait. Un sourire étrange, à la fois déformé et apaisé. Quelques coups toquèrent à sa porte avant que celle-ci s'ouvre. Apparemment, il était l'heure. Qu'importe, songea-t-il brièvement. Qu'importe quelques minutes de plus ou de moins quand il s'agit d'ôter toute chance de bonheur à un être humain. Il ne fit cependant pas d'histoire et se laissa emmener. En marchant, il avait l'impression d'entendre chaque pas résonner dans sa tête. Paradoxalement, tout ce qui pouvait exister autour de lui devenait flou. Trop flou pour que ce soit naturel ou dû à son stress ou son désespoir. C'est à peine s'il se sentit entrer dans la salle immense. Il avançait, c'est tout. Un pas devant l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un semble se dresser devant lui. Un prêtre, lui indiqua son cerveau automatiquement.

Autour de lui, la plupart des invités semblait inconscients de ce qui se passait, à part Ludwig et Lovino qui avaient immédiatement remarqué l'étrange allure de l'italien. Sadiq se tenait droit, à côté de Feliciano, très digne et splendide dans sa tenue orientale. Le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son discours.

\- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour fêter l'union de deux êtres qui...

\- Un instant je vous prie, fit Sadiq en se tournant. Héraklès ?

\- J'arrive. Ludwig, je pense que votre fiancé vous attend également.

\- Je... pardon ? s'étouffa le prêtre.

\- Je crains qu'il y ait eu une simple erreur dans l'organisation, expliqua calmement Ludwig en approchant. Il s'agit d'un double mariage, voyez-vous.

\- Enfin, qui se marie avec qui ? demanda l'ecclésiastique un peu perdu.

\- Mon petit-fils va épouser le fils du sultan ! tonna Roméo en se levant. Il n'est pas question d'une autre union !

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, nuança Sadiq. Voyez-vous, je suis fiancé à Héraklès, et Feliciano ici présent est fiancé à Ludwig. Il y a eu quelques modifications récentes dans les arrangements entre nos familles.

\- Pourtant le signore Roméo ne semble pas informé de...

\- Le signore Lovino, frère de Feliciano, peut témoigner de cet accord, tout comme Gilbert, le frère aîné de Ludwig.

D'un regard, le prêtre consulta les deux concernés que Sadiq avait désigné et nota leur approbation ainsi que la ressemblance physique.

\- Je ne donnerai pas ma bénédiction à cette union ! tonna Roméo en fusillant tout ce monde du regard.

\- Vous pouvez la refuser à Feliciano, déclara Héraklès, mais vous n'avez rien à accorder à Sadiq pour ce qui concerne notre propre mariage.

L'argument imparable frappa le prêtre, qui acquiesça en leur indiquant de se mettre en place, l'air de penser qu'il serait toujours temps de tirer au clair l'autre histoire d'alliance plus tard. Furieux, le vieil italien dut observer l'alliance et l'échange des voeux du grec avec le parti qu'il avait prévu pour son descendant. Vert de rage, il eut un sourire mauvais lorsque le prêtre se tourna vers Ludwig et Feliciano.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous fais encore des excuses et tout plein de bisous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Plein de madeleines pour vous !


	16. Chapitre 16 - Maladie

Miou tout le monde !

Je suis toujours crevée, j'ai un poil trop de boulot, mais Hetalia passe avant tout ou presque. J'en profite pour vous faire de gros bisous à et remercier celleux qui laissent (régulièrement ou non) des messages sous les chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à Kokechu : Ravie que ça t'ai plu comme plan (contrairement à papy Rome d'ailleurs). Quant à Lovi... je te laisse lire et te faire ton opinion ;) Merci pour le gentil message, je fais attention à moi (en tout cas j'essaie).

* * *

Le jeune italien ne tenait plus debout sans vaciller et ses prunelles se perdaient dans le vague.

\- Feli ? Feli ? s'inquiéta l'allemand. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- On dirait que ça fait son effet... Il n'a pas dû beaucoup manger aujourd'hui, sourit cruellement Roméo.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ? cria soudain Lovino en se levant.

\- Je me suis assuré de sa coopération au cas où tu l'aurais persuadé de dire non.

\- Vous avez drogué Feli ? comprit immédiatement l'italien.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix ! rétorqua le vieil homme.

Pour la première fois, Lovino vit la lueur de folie destructrice dans l'oeil de son grand-père. Instinctivement, il se tourna ensuite vers son frère, juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer dans les bras de Ludwig, inconscient.

\- FELI !

Alors que Lovino se précipitait comme il pouvait vers son frère sous le regard ahuri du prêtre à qui la situation semblait échapper, un rire emplit la pièce. Un rire lent, puissant, malveillant, mais néanmoins teinté d'une forme de joie sadique. Le genre de rire qui glace d'effroi le plus endurci des guerriers. Le genre de rire que seul un fou peut émettre.

Figé par se qui se passait, Antonio mit un moment à réagir, puis se leva et se dirigea droit vers le vieil homme qui riait toujours. Un bruit de coup retentit, puis celui d'un corps qui tombe par terre et l'espagnol secoua sa main.

\- S'il se réveille, empêchez-le de s'approcher de ses petits-fils, ordonna-t-il aux personnes proches.

Il s'élança ensuite vers l'autel, où Ludwig avait précautionneusement allongé Feliciano sur lequel se penchait Sadiq. Lovino se tenait de l'autre côté et son visage était décomposé. Antonio se précipita pour le soutenir physiquement et l'assurer de sa présence. L'italien sembla respirer un tout petit peu mieux lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son mari se poser sur ses épaules. Abandonnant pour une fois sa façade, il regardait l'homme masqué comme s'il était son dernier espoir.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour mon frère ?

\- Je peux essayer, déclara Sadiq en étudiant l'apparence de Feliciano. J'ai appris à utiliser la plupart des drogues et poisons ou à les contrer. Une exigence de mon père, ajouta-t-il pour répondre à la question muette d'Héraklès.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il appelait un domestique et lui demandait d'apporter une série d'ingrédients et d'ustensiles, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire.

\- Quittez tous la salle, s'il vous plait, demanda poliment Sadiq. Je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer.

Si la majorité des invités s'éloignèrent rapidement, voire quittèrent la demeure sans plus attendre, Lovino et Ludwig eurent davantage de difficultés à se séparer de leur frère et amant. Il fallut toute la persuasion d'Antonio et Gilbert pour réussir à les faire s'éloigner, ainsi que la logique sage d'Héraklès.

Une fois sortis, Lovino s'effondra en pleurant dans les bras d'Antonio.

Et personne ne se préoccupa de l'autre corps inerte présent dans la salle.

-oOo-

Le temps s'égrenait lentement. Chaque minute passée devant la porte semblait une heure au regard de ceux qui la fixaient. À un instant, un bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur les alarma, puis tout redevint calme. Une éternité passa avant que Sadiq pousse de nouveau la porte, en provoquant presque une crise cardiaque à Lovino.

\- Il est tiré d'affaire, annonça l'oriental en souriant. Vous pouvez entrer.

Les cinq personnes entrèrent dans la salle, abandonnant l'idée de courir devant le regard sévère qui était évident malgré le masque. Sur l'autel, Feli était toujours allongé et semblait inconscient, mais plus serein. Sadiq commença ses explications en défroissant ses vêtements une fois que Ludwig et Lovino eurent relevé les yeux.

\- Il a eu de la chance, c'était juste une drogue abrutissante. Le danger venait du fait qu'il n'a rien mangé au moment où il l'a absorbée. Je lui ai simplement administré de quoi neutraliser les possibles effets secondaires. Pour le reste, il a besoin de repos jusqu'à ce que la substance disparaisse de son corps. Il n'est pas en danger.

Héraklès soupira de soulagement, Antonio et Gilbert relâchèrent la tension qui les prenait depuis un temps fou, mais Lovino et Ludwig le regardèrent avec reconnaissance. Un sourire apaisé étira les lèvres de l'italien, qui caressa la joue de son frère avant de venir en face de Sadiq.

\- Vous venez de rendre un immense service à la famille Vargas. Sachez qu'à ce titre, vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans cette demeure et que vous y trouverez amitié et soutien.

\- C'est un honneur, déclara Sadiq en s'inclinant. Peut-être sera-t-il toujours temps d'envisager de faire affaires ensemble lorsque la situation le permettra.

Un sourire et une poignée de main vinrent conclure l'accord implicite.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Gilbert était penché par terre. Il se releva et haussa le ton pour être certain d'avoir l'attention générale.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de jouer les trouble-fête, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Roméo Vargas. Il n'est pas à la même place que tout à l'heure.

\- Je pense que pour l'instant ce vieux fou est très bien où il est, lâcha Lovino avec mépris. Il faudra simplement l'enfermer quand il reviendra à lui.

\- Il ne reviendra pas à lui, déclara calmement Sadiq.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis allé l'observer quand j'ai terminé de m'occuper de Feliciano. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était déjà réveillé et il m'a pratiquement agressé en émettant une série de bruits incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il s'est relevé pour m'attraper, il est mal retombé et s'est pris un coin de chaise sur le crâne. Il s'est tué sur le coup.

À la fin des explications, Lovino blêmit, puis ses jambes tremblèrent et il tomba plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla sur le sol, sa tête dans ses mains. Il en leva cependant une vers Antonio qui accourait.

\- Ça va. Le choc.

\- Lovi, ton état n'est pas normal.

L'espagnol pâlit soudainement en regardant le cadavre du vieil homme qui avait empoisonné un de ses petit-fils sans le moindre état d'âme. Fou d'inquiétude, il se tourna vers Sadiq.

\- Vous... pourriez vérifier si Lovino va bien ?

\- Je n'ai pas de réelles connaissances médicales.

\- Il pense que Lovino a peut-être été empoisonné aussi, souffla Héraklès qui venait de comprendre.

L'attitude de Sadiq changea immédiatement et il s'assit à côté de l'italien.

\- Quels symptômes inhabituels avez-vous ressenti ces derniers jours ?

\- Rien d'anormal, grogna Lovino.

\- Fatigue intense principalement, perte d'équilibre temporaire, vomissement ce matin et épuisement toute la journée, énuméra Antonio.

L'homme masqué vérifia avec douceur plusieurs points physiques et fronça les sourcils.

\- Rien ne semble aller spécialement mal excepté ces symptômes. Si c'est une drogue ou un poison qui est à l'origine de son état, il m'est inconnu.

Antonio devint blanc et semblait s'affoler lorsque Sadiq précisa sa pensée.

\- Le plus probable est donc qu'il s'agisse simplement d'une maladie. Toutefois dans ce cas, je ne peux vous être d'aucune aide.

\- Il supportera quelques jours de voyage, à votre avis ?

\- Bastardo ! Je suis parfaitement en état !

L'homme masqué hocha la tête en conseillant toutefois de faire preuve de prudence.

\- Nous partons le plus vite possible pour la France. Héraklès, Sadiq, je compte sur vous pour garder un oeil sur Feliciano, écrivez-nous pour nous tenir au courant de l'amélioration de son état. Gilbert, Ludwig, je vous conseille aussi de rester quelques jours. Il risque d'avoir besoin de vous à son réveil.

Toutes les personnes concernées signifièrent leur approbation, à l'exception de Lovino qui râlait en continu qu'il allait bien. Le regard sérieux et inquiet de l'espagnol suffisait à faire comprendre qu'aucune objection n'était à émettre, et qu'il prenait la direction des opérations tant qu'il serait incertain de l'état de son mari.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient partis.

\- Une chance que Francis ait sa résidence principale dans les Alpes, annonça Antonio au bout d'une heure.

\- Je l'aurais plutôt vu à Paris, s'étonna vaguement Lovino.

\- Comme la plupart des grandes familles, il a une maison là-bas. Mais il n'y vit plus beaucoup depuis son mariage. Arthur n'aime pas trop la foule et le calme des montagnes leur convient bien à tous les deux.

\- Je vois.

\- Le domaine de Francis s'étend jusqu'à la frontière italienne, si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Il est quoi déjà ?

\- Comte. Je n'ai plus en mémoire le nom compliqué de l'ensemble des zones qu'il dirige mais sa ville officielle est Grenoble.

\- Au moins ce n'est pas trop loin, soupira l'italien. Je me demande si Arthur survit à sa grossesse, ajouta-t-il.

\- Francis doit simplement veiller à ce qu'il aille bien et être un peu protecteur, sourit Antonio.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

\- J'espère que la soeur d'Arthur sera là et qu'elle trouvera ce que tu as, soupira l'espagnol avec un regard inquiet.

\- Juste de la fatigue et de la tension accumulée, c'est bon. En parlant de ça, j'ai faim.

\- On devrait traverser un village dans peu de temps, on s'arrêtera à l'auberge.

-oOo-

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivaient avec la nuit en vue de la demeure traditionnelle des Bonnefoy, où ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Francis.

\- Vous devez être gelés ! s'inquiéta celui-ci. Entrez immédiatement et mettez-vous près du feu, ça ira mieux.

Une fois à l'intérieur et un peu plus au chaud, les salutations plus convenables furent échangées et les discussions plus sérieuses commencèrent.

\- Comment va Arthur ? demanda Lovino.

\- D'après Siobhan, tout se passe normalement, mais il évite de trop sortir de sa chambre maintenant, sourit le grand blond.

\- Ta belle-soeur est dans les parages ? rebondit immédiatement Antonio.

Francis hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire.

\- Depuis qu'on est revenus. Elle dit qu'elle refuse de laisser quiconque d'autre s'occuper de la grossesse de son frère.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de Lovino ?

\- Je vais bien, cazzo ! rouspéta celui-ci.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda le français.

\- J'ai peur qu'il ait contracté une maladie étrange ces dernières semaines.

\- Je lui en parlerai dès ce soir.

\- Et moi je vais dormir, déclara l'italien, donc pour la visite médicale on attendra demain matin.

Et il se leva sans plus de manières, sous le regard à la fois inquiet et amoureux d'Antonio.

\- Il a l'air encore plus irritable que la dernière fois, non ? sourit Francis.

\- Il a de bonnes raisons... J'ai deux ou trois choses à te raconter sur ces deux dernières semaines.

À la fin du récit de l'espagnol, le grand blond était bouche bée.

\- Effectivement, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes ! Même si tout se termine à peu près bien, il vaut mieux être prudent, ajouta le français. Tiens, j'entends justement Siobhan et Arthur qui descendent.

En effet, les deux britanniques apparurent rapidement dans l'escalier. Le ventre de l'anglais s'était considérablement arrondi et il se déplaçait lentement sans cesser de pester qu'il n'était pas une poupée fragile. Dès qu'il eut passé la dernière marche, Francis le prit dans ses bras et le guida vers la cheminée. Arthur marqua un instant de surprise en voyant la silhouette de l'espagnol se détacher du reste du décor.

\- Bonsoir Arthur. Siobhan, c'est un plaisir d'enfin faire votre connaissance.

-oOo-

Une demi-heure et le même récit répété plus tard, Siobhan sifflait et Arthur était passablement énervé.

\- Quel vieil imbécile fou... Il était prêt à tuer sa descendance !

\- Le plus important est qu'ils s'en soient sortis tous les deux, trancha Siobhan. J'examinerai Lovino demain matin pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Merci infiniment, soupira Antonio.

\- D'ailleurs j'y pense, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, ajouta la rousse. Arthur et Francis ont une annonce à faire.

\- Sio ! C'est tout sauf le moment pour ça ! intervint Arthur.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, mon lapin.

\- Quelle annonce ? demanda l'espagnol.

\- Ils ont enfin réussi à se mettre d'accord pour les parrains et marraines des bébés.

\- D'accord, c'est vite dit, grommela l'anglais.

\- Et donc ? pressa Antonio avec un grand sourire.

\- On a convenu que Siobhan et toi serez parrain et marraine de l'un, déclara fièrement Francis, tandis que ma soeur Lucille et Alistair, le frère d'Arthur, seront parrain et marraine de l'autre, sourit le grand blond. On attend juste que les deux derniers soient arrivés pour faire l'annonce officielle. Aux dernières nouvelles, ma soeur devrait arriver de Paris d'ici deux jours.

\- Et Alistair s'est décidé à quitter temporairement l'Ecosse, il devrait aussi être là demain ou après-demain, ajouta Arthur. Ce qui est d'ailleurs assez bizarre vu que personne ne lui a dit pourquoi on le faisait venir.

\- Ça n'a rien d'anormal de venir rendre visite à son frère, non ? s'étonna l'espagnol.

\- Pour lui, si, trancha Arthur.

\- On ne peut pas dire, nuança Siobhan, que mes frères s'entendent à merveille. Pour tout vous dire, Alistair n'est même pas encore informé de la grossesse d'Arthur.

L'espagnol ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant la britannique, visiblement blasée de cette espèce d'affrontement constant entre les deux membres masculins de sa fratrie. La discussion se poursuivit quelques minutes, puis ils allèrent tous se coucher.

* * *

Pour celleux qui me connaissent IRL (et pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs), je ne fais absolument pas preuve de favoritisme en terme de ville, d'abord. Ce serait pas mon genre. Pas du tout.

Plein de baklavas pour vous ! (demande de HelloEmse)


	17. Chapitre 17 - Découverte

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début d'automne un peu spécial, moi je crois que j'en ai fini avec la partie "paperasserie" de la rentrée. Normalement. En théorie. Enfin je croise les doigts quoi. Du coup j'ai plus que beaucoup trop de boulot et pas assez de temps pour lire/écrire. Tout juste le temps de publier, c'est vous dire !

J'en profite pour vous faire un énorme bisou beaucoup trop sucré/chocolaté/tout ce que vous voulez parce que c'est ma troisième fic à dépasser les 100 reviews et c'est énorme. Donc merci à vous tous (même à ceux qui reviewent pas mais qui lisent et qui aiment).

Bonne lecture !

Réponses : Guest 1 : merci pour le j'aime !

Guest 2 : merci, je ne pensais pas que cette mort ferait rire, mais... soit^^ Quant à l'état de Lovi, il est (enfin) révélé dans ce chapitre. En revanche la FACE family, ce n'est toujours pas pour maintenant (désolée).

Guest 3 : merci, encore une fois réponse ici^^

Disclaimer : Je parle japonais comme une vache espagnole qui aurait un accent finlandais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lovino se montra d'humeur assez massacrante au petit-déjeuner jusqu'au moment où Arthur arriva. Ils purent ainsi râler à deux, faisant rapidement fuir Francis et Antonio. Seule Siobhan semblait immunisée contre leur double caractère de cochon et leur mauvaise foi constante. Elle remarqua cependant un détail concernant Lovino qu'elle nota dans un coin de sa tête. En voyant qu'il finissait de manger, elle se leva et s'adressa directement à lui.

\- Dans le petit salon bleu dans cinq minutes, Lovino.

\- Bon sang, est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me croire quand je dis que je vais bien !?

\- Tu as le choix entre une consultation de trente minutes maximum ou ton mari inquiet à supporter pour les trois prochains mois au minimum, annonça-t-elle calmement.

Avec une grimace, l'italien se rendit à l'argument et grommela qu'il arrivait tout de suite, sous le regard ironique et vaguement compatissant d'Arthur.

Une fois dans le petit salon en question, elle se mit à lui tourner autour, puis lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de s'asseoir.

\- Antonio m'a déjà fait un rapport de tes symptômes, je voudrais juste que tu me les confirme.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'idiota a encore dit ?

\- Fatigue intense, perte d'équilibre de temps en temps et vomissements ou nausées, le tout dans une situation de tension émotionnelle intense.

L'italien grommela une vague approbation que la rousse traduisit à juste titre comme une reconnaissance de l'exactitude des faits. Sourcils froncés, elle l'observa un instant avant de s'avancer vers lui.

\- Je vais devoir vérifier une ou deux petites choses, annonça-t-elle en avançant ses mains.

Elle palpa quelques endroits autour des abdos, poumons et hanches en particulier en lui demandant régulièrement s'il avait mal. Quand elle se releva, un petit sourire en coin était apparu sur son visage.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, tu n'es pas malade.

\- Depuis le temps que je le répète ! rouspéta Lovino.

\- Ce n'est pas tout.

L'italien releva brusquement la tête et la regarda avec surprise, avant de s'inquiéter en voyant un mélange d'amusement et de douceur dans les yeux de Siobhan.

\- Comment ça, pas tout ? répéta-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas malade. Tu attends un bébé.

Lovino ouvrit la bouche. Une de ses mains se posa instinctivement sur son ventre pendant que son cerveau digérait l'information. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, il déglutit puis rouvrit la bouche, en réussissant cette fois-ci à prononcer quelques mots.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Tous les signes sont là.

\- Mais... je...

\- C'est un peu tôt, tu ne t'y attendais pas et tu es perdu ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Toujours en train de peiner à réaliser, Lovino hocha la tête. Il prenait doucement conscience qu'un petit être se trouvait déjà dans son ventre.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- À peine un mois. Je pense que les symptômes sont arrivés plus tôt parce que tu étais dans un état de stress et de tension particulièrement fort. Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'apaisa-t-elle, je ne pense pas que tu risques la moindre complication pour autant, pas à ce stade.

\- D'accord.

La britannique lui laissa encore quelques minutes pour encaisser la nouvelle, puis le secoua un peu par l'épaule.

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir le dire.

\- Hein ?

\- Antonio ne me croira pas une seconde si je ne lui donne pas une explication complète et détaillée de la maladie que j'ai diagnostiquée, surtout si je ne te prescris aucun remède. Ton mari est peut-être un peu niais sur les bords, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit idiot.

\- Il va être insupportable ! protesta Lovino.

\- Arthur disait la même chose avec Francis et ils s'en sortent plutôt bien. Contrairement à ce qu'il prétend, mon frère aime être le centre de l'attention de son mari et se laisser chouchouter. Je suis persuadée que tu t'y feras aussi, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Coincé, Lovino hocha la tête et se leva.

\- Autant le faire maintenant, soupira-t-il.

En sortant, il tomba deux pièces plus loin sur Arthur, Francis et Antonio qui discutaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une vieille bibliothèque. En entrant avec Siobhan, les trois têtes se tournèrent.

\- Alors ? demanda immédiatement Antonio en se levant.

\- Reste assis, idiota, je ne suis pas malade, commença Lovino en rougissant.

\- Pardon ? Mais enfin c'est évident que tu ne vas pas bien ! Siobhan, tu es sûre de ton diagnostic ?

\- Absolument certaine, sourit la rousse en regardant intensément l'italien.

\- Mais ces symptômes veulent bien dire quelque chose ! Lovi, tu es certain que...

\- Je suis pas malade, coupa Lovino en détournant le regard. Je suis... Oh et puis merde pour le tact, tu vas être père.

La réplique d'Antonio s'arrêta dans sa gorge et il eut la même expression incrédule que son mari quelques minutes plus tôt. Toutefois il s'en remit en quelques secondes et se jeta littéralement sur Lovino pour le soulever dans ses bras.

\- Bon sang Lovi, c'est merveilleux !

\- Repose-moi tout de suite bastardo ! cria l'italien.

\- Désolé mi amor, je suis juste... fou de joie, déclara l'espagnol en le reposant.

Un sourire extatique illuminait son visage. En retrait, Arthur et Francis avaient discrètement pris la main l'un de l'autre et souriaient aussi.

\- Bienvenue au club, lança l'anglais quand Antonio se décida à lâcher son mari. Et bon courage.

\- Merci, grommela Lovino.

\- Mes félicitations à vous deux, ajouta Francis. Je vous préviens, j'insiste dès maintenant pour que nos enfants passent régulièrement leurs vacances ensemble.

Arthur leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, imité par Lovino qui l'accompagna d'un soupir. Antonio en revanche était ravi par la proposition et se mit à demander une foule de détails à Siobhan, qui lui répondit avec un calme amusé.

La journée passa assez vite dans l'impression générale, avec une foule de questions d'organisations et de projets divers et variés autour de leur progéniture respective. Malgré plusieurs tentatives de fuite, Arthur et Lovino se virent forcés de rester dans cette déferlante d'idées farfelues.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes, un message à l'attention de l'italien arriva à la demeure et Lovino l'ouvrit avec empressement. Alors que ses yeux parcouraient la lettre, un soupir lui échappa, rapidement suivi d'un grincement de dents. Lorsqu'il la reposa, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il prit à peine conscience du silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

\- Mon frère s'est réveillé et il va bien, finit-il par dire.

Un soupir de soulagement général se fit entendre, mais fut vite remplacé par des regards interrogateurs. En serrant le poing qui ne tenait pas la lettre, Lovino poursuivit.

\- Mais la mort du vieux pose des problèmes de succession.

\- Comment ça ? lança Arthur. Ton frère et toi êtes ses seuls héritiers directs, non ?

\- C'est loin d'être aussi simple, répondit l'italien en grimaçant. En théorie, j'aurai dû reprendre la tête de la famille mais après mon mariage, c'est devenu impossible.

\- Donc Feliciano est le seul héritier en lice ? demanda Antonio en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

\- Parce que vous ne connaissez pas l'aristocratie italienne. La moitié des nobles du pays envie nos alliances commerciales en Europe, et l'autre moitié serait ravie d'un concurrent de moins pour la course au trône de Rome.

\- Pourtant l'Italie n'est pas un pays unifié, objecta Francis. Aucune région n'est réellement reliée aux autres sous un seul monarque.

\- Rome est un cas à part, intervint tranquillement Siobhan. La ville est tellement importante que son influence réelle sur l'ensemble des régions italiennes est bien plus forte que ce que l'on pourrait croire.

Surpris de la très juste analyse de la britannique, Lovino releva la tête et acquiesça lentement avant de poursuivre.

\- C'est exactement ça. Celui qui contrôle Rome contrôle l'Italie, et mon grand-père tentait depuis plusieurs années de renforcer la position des Vargas dans la course à la couronne. Autant dire que la plupart des familles ne voient pas d'un très bon oeil autant d'agitation d'un coup autour de nous, et comme ils ne savent pas quelles sont mes intentions ou celles de Feli, ils préfèrent s'assurer que nous ne leur causerons pas de problèmes.

\- Autrement dit... commença Antonio.

\- Autrement dit, ironisa Arthur, ils vont envoyer toutes les réclamations possibles et imaginables pour objecter à cette succession et essayer de grappiller la moindre parcelle de pouvoir.

\- Il faut que je retourne là-bas, soupira Lovino. Mon frère n'arrivera jamais à gérer ça tout seul.

\- Gilbert et Ludwig sont avec lui et il a le soutien d'Héraklès, déclara calmement l'espagnol.

\- Ton grec suffira peut-être à lui donner un peu de répit, mais les deux autres ne connaissent rien aux conflits de noblesse à l'italienne, trancha Lovino.

Un silence pesant s'abattit après la phrase de l'italien. Sa logique était imparable, mais l'enchaînement des évènements était lourd à supporter pour les autres. Antonio lança un discret regard à Siobhan, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant. La grossesse de Lovino ne serait pas perturbée par un voyage de plus, il fallait simplement qu'il évite le surmenage et le stress. Elle se permit d'ajouter un commentaire à l'oral.

\- Mieux vaut que tout soit réglé rapidement, quand le bébé ne le fatigue pas encore trop.

L'inquiétude visible sur les traits de l'espagnol diminua légèrement. Il s'approcha de son mari et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- On partira demain, mi corazon. Francis, j'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de la brièveté de notre séjour, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le grand blond.

\- Pas le moins du monde, mon ami, fit le français en s'inclinant.

L'atmosphère se réchauffa un peu alors qu'ils commençaient à organiser rapidement leur voyage vers la ville éternelle.

C'est à ce moment-là que plusieurs coups à la porte d'entrée retentirent.

Un peu troublé par cette visite juste avant le dîner, Francis alla cependant s'enquérir de l'identité de la personne qui semblait d'ailleurs s'impatienter. Il laissa échapper une brève exclamation de surprise et revint bientôt dans le salon, accompagné de deux personnes, un homme et une femme.

À leur arrivée dans la pièce, Arthur grogna, Siobhan sourit, Antonio s'inclina légèrement et Lovino détailla les nouveaux arrivant depuis son fauteuil. L'homme était plutôt grand, roux, vêtu de bleu sombre et avait un air blasé qui devint rapidement ébahi en remarquant Arthur. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux châtains, un visage délicat et portait un habit de voyage violet sombre. Avant même que Francis puisse faire les présentations qui s'imposaient, l'homme alla se poster devant Arthur, l'air menaçant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis le dernier informé que mon frère est en cloque !?

\- D'habitude tu te fiches de ce qui m'arrive, je vois pas pourquoi tu aurais fait une exception !

Alors que la dispute semblait être bien partie pour durer des heures à grands coups de décibels, Siobhan inspira profondément et avança d'un air décidé pour s'interposer.

\- Maintenant, vous vous calmez tous les deux ! hurla-t-elle. Alistair, tu te tais ! Arthur, tu arrêtes de lui répondre !

Soufflés par la furie rousse qui venait de leur crier dessus avec un regard incendiaire, les deux frères consentirent à arrêter leur dispute pour se contenter momentanément de grommellements plus discrets et de regards assassins. Après un soupir désabusé, Siobhan se tourna vers Francis pour lui signifier de prendre la parole.

\- Bien... commença celui-ci. Je vous présente donc Alistair, le frère d'Arthur, et ma soeur Lucile. Voici Siobhan, la soeur d'Arthur, Antonio, un ami d'enfance, et son mari Lovino, indiqua-t-il ensuite.

\- Enchantée, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Mes excuses pour cette arrivée tardive.

\- Je vous en prie, murmura l'espagnol.

\- Salut, lança machinalement l'écossais en continuant de fusiller son frère du regard.

\- Hum... toussota la jeune femme avec un regard de reproche.

\- Ah. Oui. Désolé. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, corrigea-t-il avec un peu plus de manières.

Contrairement à son habitude, Arthur ouvrit les yeux en grand, l'air stupéfait. Comment un simple toussotement avait-il pu contraindre son frère à se présenter correctement à des inconnus et à se calmer ? Un regard chargé de soupçons s'installa dans ses yeux.

\- Dis-moi, dear brother, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me cacher quelque chose toi aussi ?

* * *

Mwahaha j'adore Alistair. Et j'adore Lucile aussi. D'ailleurs ça se voit peut-être un peu. Si vous les aimez aussi ou que vous êtes contents d'avoir enfin eu la confirmation de grossesse de Lovino, laissez-moi un p'tit mot en bas, j'en serais ravie ^^

Plein de compote pour vous ! (parce que c'est bon la compote)


	18. Chapitre 18 - Soirée mondaine

Miou tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais loiiiiiin de chez moi et sans mon ordi...

Réponse à guest : merci ;) certaines choses sont toujours longues à confirmer. Le FrUk et le Spamano vont toujours très bien ensemble je trouve. Et oui ils font beaucoup d'allers-retours, circonstances obligent.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je crois qu'Himaruya et moi avons comme point commun d'aimer les pandas, mais ça doit à peu près être tout.

* * *

Surpris par le ton de son mari, Francis fit toutefois rapidement le lien et regarda intensément sa soeur, dont les joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose. Le grand blond eut un petit rire puis fit un grand sourire.

\- Et bien on dirait que notre choix était on ne peut plus approprié !

\- Quel choix ? demanda aussitôt Alistair.

\- J'attends des jumeaux, annonça suavement Arthur.

Deuxième regard ébahi de l'écossais.

\- Et nous avons décidé de vous proposer, à ma soeur et à toi, d'être le parrain et la marraine de l'un d'eux, ajouta Francis.

Troisième regard ébahi, doublé d'une bouche ouverte.

\- Naturellement, j'ignorais que vous alliez nous faciliter la tâche, compléta l'anglais avec un grand sourire.

Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis trois pendant lesquelles Lucile pouffa doucement en voyant Alistair encaisser les différentes annonces. Finalement, il leva une main à hauteur de son visage et se tourna vers le français.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Nous allions justement passer à table. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir, mon cher frère, répondit Lucile en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés devant leur entrée et discutaient un peu plus calmement. D'autant plus calmement qu'Alistair avait obtenu son verre et avait entrepris de le déguster tranquillement avant de se remettre aux joutes verbales avec son cadet. Ledit cadet le regardait avec un mélange de menace de meurtre et de plaisir supérieur lié à l'effet de son annonce. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini l'entrée et alors que le plat principal arrivait sur la table, le sujet fut de nouveau abordé par Lucile.

\- Ainsi donc, je vais être tante d'ici combien de temps ?

\- Un peu moins de quatre mois s'il va au terme, mais plus probablement trois, répondit Siobhan d'un ton professionnel.

\- Il y a un moyen de savoir si ce sont des filles ou des garçons ?

\- Je penche plutôt pour des garçons, mais rien n'est certain jusqu'à l'accouchement, sourit la rousse.

\- Sinon, vous comptez m'inclure dans la conversation à un moment ? grogna Arthur.

Alors que Lucile s'excusa poliment auprès de l'anglais, sa soeur leva les yeux au ciel. Francis devait avoir une patience d'ange pour aussi bien supporter son frère dans toutes ses sautes d'humeur et quand même rester amoureux fou.

\- À part ça, je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux que je serve de parrain à ton gosse ? intervint Alistair que la perspective ne semblait pas enchanter.

\- Les apparences, fit Arthur en haussant les épaules. Avec un mariage pacificateur, on ne peut pas mettre des responsables uniquement du côté de Francis ou sur le continent.

\- Mon lapin, je sais que tu préfères rester de mauvaise foi, mais en l'occurrence il me semble que tu pourrais admettre que...

\- Shut up !

\- Que quoi ? releva Alistair avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

\- Nothing ! répliqua l'anglais tout rouge.

\- Qu'il ne fait confiance qu'à des membres de sa famille pour veiller au bien-être de nos enfants au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose, compléta néanmoins le grand blond.

Son mari le fusilla du regard alors que l'écossais avait un sourire goguenard fiché sur le visage. Tranquillement assis côte à côte, Antonio et Lovino se contentaient d'observer ce qui se passait sans intervenir. L'espagnol, parce qu'il trouvait ça bien plus amusant, et l'italien parce qu'il était déjà blasé de l'affrontement puéril entre les deux frères. Il songeait qu'au moins, Feli et lui étaient bien plus matures dans leurs désaccords !

\- Vu comme ça, grommela finalement le roux, j'imagine que je vais devoir accepter. Mais hors de question que tu me les refiles pendant leurs vacances pour être tranquille !

\- On règlera ce genre de détails plus tard, dilua Arthur avec un sourire carnassier. Si on passait à toi maintenant ? Enfin, je veux dire à vous, se reprit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

Le coup porta et si Alistair le fusilla du regard, Lucile rosit délicatement avant de mettre sa main en évidence, de façon à ce que la bague soit visible par tous.

\- Fiancés, fit laconiquement l'écossais.

Dans un parfait ensemble mais sur des tons très différents, Francis, Siobhan, Antonio et Lovino leur adressèrent des félicitations.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit le français.

\- Quelques semaines à peine, répondit-elle. Nous comptions justement profiter de notre venue pour vous l'annoncer.

\- J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez, remarqua Antonio légèrement surpris.

\- On s'est rencontrés au mariage de ces deux-là, fit Alistair en indiquant le couple franco-britannique.

\- Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que mon frère, l'indécrottable célibataire écossais reclus dans son château, a eu le coup de foudre à un mariage ? lança Siobhan en haussant un sourcil.

Sa remarque provoqua un sourire moqueur d'Arthur et de Lovino, et un fou rire mal dissimulé de Francis et Antonio. Quant à Lucile, elle eut un sourire légèrement amusé.

\- Ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça, corrigea-t-elle alors que l'écossais en question s'étouffait toujours après la remarque de sa soeur.

\- Mais encore ? demanda Arthur avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

\- Nous nous sommes effectivement rencontrés à votre mariage, mais c'est à Paris que nous avons fait plus ample connaissance, expliqua-t-elle. Il s'est trouvé que nous avions quelques amis familiaux en commun, et nous nous sommes revus lors de divers spectacles.

Une main cachant partiellement son visage, l'écossais n'en menait pas large. Lucile ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien pour deviner à quel point il détestait la foule, les spectacles d'opéra bruyants et trop peuplés, ou même comment il avait pu avoir des contacts en communs avec elle alors qu'il ne mettait presque jamais les pieds dans la capitale française. Mais ni son frère ni sa soeur n'étaient dupes, leurs sourires et leurs regards le lui garantissaient. Il allait devoir jouer finement pour éviter leurs moqueries pendant les prochaines années.

\- Ce sont donc ces points communs qui vous ont rapproché ? demanda d'ailleurs mielleusement son cadet.

\- Plus ou moins, intervint Alistair en le fusillant du regard.

En lui-même, il pria pour que sa douce et adorable fiancée n'aille pas jusqu'à leur raconter l'anecdote de trop...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait basculer, alors ? demanda Francis en joignant ses mains sous son visage.

\- Un imprévu, répondit la jeune femme. Un soir, je devais aller manger puis aller voir un concert avec une amie, mais lorsque je suis arrivée au restaurant, elle n'était pas là. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle était tombée malade.

\- Mon frère serait-il arrivé en valeureux héros pour sauver cette soirée ? fit Arthur en se retenant de rire.

\- Oui, il venait également manger seul dans ce restaurant. Il m'a galamment invitée à dîner avec lui, puis il m'a accompagnée au concert.

\- Et c'est ce qui a marqué le début de votre relation ? Comme c'est romantique ! s'extasia Francis.

\- Quelle incroyable coïncidence que cette amie n'ait pas pu venir, commenta Siobhan avec un soupçon d'ironie.

\- N'est-ce pas ? releva Arthur sur le même ton. Mais après tout, c'est souvent le hasard qui permet les plus belles rencontres...

Pour le coup, Alistair leur envoya un regard nettement plus menaçant. Hors de question qu'ils aillent mettre ce genre d'idées dans l'esprit de sa fiancée chérie. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui annoncer avant quelques années qu'il était peut-être un tout petit peu responsable de l'indigestion temporaire dont avait souffert cette insupportable peste qui la collait partout à l'époque. Il avait agi de façon un peu démesurée pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Lucile, mais au final il n'avait blessé ou tué personne. Et puis devenir extrême lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, c'était une malédiction de famille de toute façon. Tout à ses pensées, il remarqua à peine le regard attendri que la jeune femme portait sur lui.

Elle-même avait prévu d'attendre qu'il lui annonce qu'il était responsable de l'indisposition sans gravité de son amie. Lorsqu'elle l'avait compris sur le moment, le potentiel de folie l'avait un peu effrayée, puis elle avait constaté au fur et à mesure tous les changements qu'il s'était imposé pour lui plaire. La crainte avait alors fait place à l'attendrissement, puis à l'affection et à l'amour en comprenant qu'il était prêt à faire semblant pour elle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Ils passèrent au dessert dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue et échangèrent de nouveau sur des sujets plus variés.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, Antonio et Lovino partirent de bonne heure, non sans quelques recommandations de dernière minute, et autres demandes pressantes d'être maintenus au courant de l'évolution des évènements. Alistair et Lucile avaient été rapidement mis au courant de la situation la veille par Francis, et avaient également prononcé quelques encouragements au couple.

Le voyage dura à peu près le même temps qu'à l'aller, mais l'inquiétude avait changé de camp par rapport au précédent voyage. Lovino s'était penché sur une foule de souvenirs et de théories diverses et variées et Antonio l'observait, en vérifiant régulièrement s'il allait bien.

-oOo-

À leur arrivée à Rome, ils furent directement accueillis par Feliciano lui-même, qui se jeta en courant dans les bras de son frère.

\- Lovi !

\- Calmati, fratello, gromella le concerné.

\- Luddy et les autres m'ont dit ce qui s'était passé et tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre, on s'est tous inquiétés ! Tu as quoi finalement ? L'ami d'Antonio a pu trouver ? Tu vas guérir ? Tu peux rester te reposer ici autant qu'il y a besoin ! Et...

\- Stop ! fit l'ainé en se bouchant symboliquement les oreilles. D'abord, on va rentrer, et ensuite on parlera.

\- Veee... désolé, s'excusa Feliciano.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour les accompagner dans un salon, Lovino continuait de grommeler sans voir le sourire amusé et attendri de son mari. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce pour constater la présence de Ludwig, Gilbert, Sadiq et Héraklès. Un échange de salutations rapides laissa place aux conversations plus sérieuses.

\- J'avoue être curieux de ce qui t'es arrivé, commença tranquillement Sadiq. Un poison qui m'est inconnu est un évènement assez rare pour m'intriguer.

\- Ce n'était pas un empoisonnement, fit l'italien avec une légère grimace.

Héraklès leva partiellement un sourcil, signe d'une interrogation renforcée. D'un regard, il questionna Antonio, qui lui répondit avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Lovino attend un enfant ! D'après la guérisseuse que nous avons consulté, c'est la trop forte tension couplée aux premières fatigues de la grossesse qui a provoqué son état inquiétant.

\- Voilà qui explique tout, remarqua Sadiq en souriant. Mes félicitations.

\- Heu... Tonio... J'ai bien entendu là ? bloqua Gilbert.

\- Veee... tu... tu vas avoir un bébé fratello ? le rejoignit Feliciano.

Naturellement, la conversation sombra ensuite dans une cacophonie sans nom, identique à celle qui avait eu lieu en France quelques jours auparavant. Surtout lorsque l'albinos apprit qu'il ne ferait pas partie des parrains choisis par Francis pour ses enfants. Après plusieurs hurlements à la haute trahison, il déclara que jamais le français ne serait le parrain de ses propres enfants. Au final, les deux italiens s'esquivèrent pour mettre en place une stratégie concernant l'héritage et la gestion des problèmes qu'il engendrait.

-oOo-

Quelques jours plus tard se tenait un bal majestueux dans la vieille demeure, auquel toute la haute société romaine et italienne participait. Lovino avait fini par reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde et avait cédé en râlant.

Ainsi, au milieu de la soirée, les frères montèrent sur une légère estrade et interrompirent la musique pour réclamer l'attention. Lorsque tous les invités eurent les yeux braqués sur eux et qu'un silence relatif se soit installé, Lovino, en tant qu'ainé, prit la parole.

\- Chers invités, merci de nous honorer de votre présence pour une soirée si importante. Ce soir, nous fêtons plusieurs évènements concernant mon frère Feliciano, et je suis heureux que vous soyez des nôtres pour vous réjouir avec lui.

Le ton légèrement ironique et outrancier n'échappa pas à plusieurs personnalités, dont les sourires se crispèrent.

\- Comme vous le savez, notre estimé grand-père est décédé il y a peu. En tant qu'ainé, j'aurais dû prendre sa succession, mais mon mariage change la situation. Je renonce à mon titre d'héritier de la famille Vargas, au profit de mon frère cadet. C'est donc à lui que revient l'entièreté des possessions de la famille Vargas, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le mot. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il en est digne. Je suis également certain que chacun de vous saura le soutenir en tant que nouveau chef de famille en lui démontrant respect et loyauté.

Les sourires qui s'étaient crispés devinrent de franches attitudes de mécontentement. En prenant une salle entière à témoin et en choisissant aussi bien ses mots, le jeune italien s'assurait qu'aucune contestation ne puisse remonter sans être immédiatement réprouvée par tout le reste de l'aristocratie italienne.

Feliciano tint un court discours de remerciements et confirma qu'il acceptait la charge de chef de famille, reprenant par là tous les accords commerciaux pré existants entre les Vargas et leurs partenaires. Alors que des applaudissements polis saluaient son intervention, Lovino fit signe de refaire silence et s'avança légèrement.

\- Je voudrais à présent vous annoncer personnellement une nouvelle qui me tient à coeur, et sur laquelle beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé ces dernières semaines. C'est avec fierté que je vous annonce les fiançailles de mon frère avec Ludwig Beilshmidt.

En parlant, il invita du geste l'allemand à monter sur l'estrade aux côtés de son désormais officiel fiancé. Parmi les spectateurs, beaucoup eurent une expression de surprise avant d'entamer de plus chaleureux applaudissements. Les frères Vargas venaient d'achever de se mettre la noblesse romaine dans la poche en affirmant par cette alliance renoncer à la course au trône. Un léger sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Lovino, qui laissa son cadet faire quelques remerciements et relancer la musique et les danses. Une fois l'ambiance festive retrouvée, une myriade de nobles de tous horizons accourut auprès du couple pour les engloutir sous les félicitations.

* * *

Je rigole encore en imaginant la tête outrée de Gilbert, mais sinon je vous fais des bisous et à la prochaine tout le monde !

Plein de biscuits porte-bonheur pour vous !


	19. Chapitre 19 - Retour en Espagne

Miou tout le monde !

Fatigue, boulot, paperasse, pourquoi on doit forcément se coltiner tout ça en devenant adulte... Le monde des grands autonomes et responsables, c'est nul. N'y allez pas, c'est un piège.

Réponse à guest : Gilbert s'en remettra, il a survécu à pire x) et merci :)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Inclinons-nous ensemble humblement devant papa Himaruya.

* * *

De son côté, Lovino était retourné discrètement à côté d'Antonio, qui ne se priva pas de lui faire quelques remarques amusées.

\- Mi corazon, je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi à l'aise en public... et capable de n'insulter personne pendant un discours aussi long.

\- Ça fait deux jours que je le répète et que je m'oblige à ne pas m'énerver en imaginant leurs têtes d'imbéciles intéressés, maugréa l'italien. Si je dois encore remercier quelqu'un, je vais hurler.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, sourit l'espagnol avant de l'embrasser. Tu as été formidable, murmura-t-il.

La mine légèrement boudeuse et rougissante de son mari provoqua un sourire attendri chez Antonio. Son cher et tendre avait toujours du mal à accepter les compliments. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rester à l'écart autant que faire se pouvait, acceptant de-ci de-là quelques discussions rapides avec des personnages influents.

Lorsque bien plus tard dans la nuit, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, ils rediscutèrent durant une vingtaine de minutes des impressions qu'ils avaient eu et des personnes qui resteraient à surveiller. Après un bâillement de Lovino, Antonio le regarda en souriant et caressa doucement son ventre.

\- Dis-moi, mi amor, que dirais-tu de rentrer en Espagne ? Je crois que nous avons quelques préparatifs à faire.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, le plus jeune resta silencieux. Il savait que les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer seraient important pour eux deux et qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à la légère. Après un soupir, il eut un léger sourire moqueur et regarda son mari.

\- Rentrer à la maison m'irait bien.

Antonio eut un sourire radieux en entendant qu'enfin son mari considérait qu'il était chez lui dans leur demeure espagnole. Qu'il le dise alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la maison qu'il avait connu durant la majeure partie de sa vie rendait son acceptation encore plus précieuse aux yeux de l'espagnol. Sans rien dire, il l'enlaça tendrement.

-oOo-

Le surlendemain matin, ils faisaient leurs adieux temporaires au couple, sans oublier de saluer Héraklès et Sadiq, qui semblaient tout à fait disposés à engager commercialement leurs familles auprès des Vargas. Lovino en était soulagé. Que Feliciano puisse commencer sa gestion par de nouvelles alliances auprès de partenaires fiables lui ôtait un certain poids. Il dut répéter une quinzaine de fois à son frère qu'il serait présent à son mariage quoi qu'il arrive, et Antonio réussit l'exploit de les faire partir avant que Lovino explose à l'idée d'entendre ce mot une fois de plus.

Après un passage rapide chez Francis pour leur annoncer que tout avait pu être réglé et une explosion de Lovino après que le français ait insisté pour qu'ils assistent au mariage de sa soeur, ils repartirent définitivement pour l'Espagne.

-oOo-

Une fois de retour dans la traditionnelle demeure des Carriedos, le couple se mit à organiser la venue au monde prochaine de ce petit être. Antonio fit en sorte que la moitié du royaume soit au courant, et que l'autre moitié l'apprenne toute seule en moins d'une semaine. En conséquence, ils se retrouvèrent noyés de lettres de félicitations et de demandes de parrainage, au point que Lovino se mit à refuser de lire tout courrier qui ne comporterait pas les noms Kirkland ou Vargas. Cette attitude fit beaucoup rire son mari, qui trouvait son air ronchon constant absolument adorable. Les regards noirs que ces quelques remarques lui attirèrent ne l'empêchèrent pas le moins du monde de continuer, en se faisant toutefois pardonner à grands renforts de câlins, baisers et diverses petites attentions.

Faussement agacé par cette façon de faire, Lovino s'isolait régulièrement. Au calme, il essayait d'imaginer quelle chambre serait la plus adaptée au bébé et comment l'aménager. Il avait forcé son espagnol à lui laisser carte blanche, ce que celui-ci avait négocié contre l'obligation d'accepter Francis ou Gilbert comme parrain. En grimaçant,- le plus jeune avait cédé. Il avait de toute façon déjà décidé que Bella serait sa marraine. La jeune femme avait sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle et l'avait plus ou moins enseveli de remerciements et de promesses d'en être digne. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer que ce soit toujours à elle que revienne la charge de s'occuper de leur enfant, et jamais à l'autre imbécile, quel qu'il soit.

Par ailleurs, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, ils durent sélectionner une liste de prénoms potentiels, autant féminins que masculins. Cette nécessité donna lieu à un certain nombre de négociations et de discussions aussi ardues que bruyantes. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus une personne dans le manoir pour ignorer quels étaient les dix prénoms finalistes et les favoris de chacun des parents. Par correspondance écrite, Arthur semblait beaucoup s'amuser à retrouver des points communs avec sa propre expérience et conseillait Lovino pour que celui-ci dispose des meilleurs arguments. Il l'informait également des avancées de sa propre grossesse, ce que Francis faisait également auprès d'Antonio en lui envoyant à peu près une lettre par jour. L'espagnol répondait plus ou moins à la même fréquence, et ni l'italien ni l'anglais ne comprenaient comment ils pouvaient avoir tant à dire sans être lassé en une semaine.

-oOo-

Et puis un beau matin d'avril, ils reçurent une lettre un peu différente qui était adressée à leurs deux noms. Ils devinèrent ce dont il s'agissait avant même de l'ouvrir, et un sourire apparut presque en même temps sur leurs visages. À l'intérieur se tenait un faire-part de naissance, informant de la venue au monde de jumeaux. Alfred et Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland se portaient apparemment bien et Arthur aussi. L'euphorie de Francis transparaissait particulièrement bien à travers les mots, et Antonio eut donc la confirmation officielle qu'il serait le parrain d'Alfred. Il sauta à moitié de joie et se mit à repartir dans un babillage ravi et enjoué sur la nécessité absolue de voir leurs enfants passer leurs vacances ensemble. Au bout de dix minutes de flot de paroles ininterrompu, Lovino se mit à se boucher les oreilles en fusillant son mari du regard. La menace n'eut malheureusement qu'un effet temporaire, et celui-ci repartit de plus belle sur les questions d'organisation de la chambre, de la détermination du parrain et du choix du prénom. Comme de bien entendu, les murs résonnèrent bientôt sous les désaccords divers des deux partis.

-oOo-

Quelques mois plus tard, Lovino reçut à son nom deux lettres qui avaient également l'air importantes. La première était de son frère, qui lui annonçait que la date de son mariage avec Ludwig était fixée au solstice d'hiver et qui lui demandait encore de l'assurer qu'il pourrait être présent. La seconde était d'Arthur, qui l'informait qu'il allait désormais assez bien pour se passer d'une sage-femme/guérisseuse à son chevet et que sa soeur serait ravie de venir s'occuper de lui jusqu'à son accouchement. En lisant entre les lignes, il était évident pour l'italien que l'anglais commençait à saturer d'avoir deux anges gardiens surprotecteurs sur le dos et qu'il aimerait bien s'en séparer d'au moins un.

L'italien entamait son huitième mois de grossesse, et commençait à être un peu nerveux à l'idée de l'accouchement. L'inquiétude quasi continue de son abruti d'espagnol commençait également à lui peser sur le système. Autant au début, il avait apprécié d'être au centre du monde et que chacun s'inquiète constamment de son bien-être, autant maintenant, il commençait à avoir des envies de meurtre à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait s'il allait bien. Bella venait régulièrement, mais au lieu de parler d'autre chose, elle semblait également frappée par cette étrange malédiction touchant chaque personne qui a l'occasion d'observer une grossesse. Après une caresse distraite sur son ventre – un geste qu'il faisait de plus en plus machinalement – il résolut en soupirant d'accepter avec un soulagement relatif la proposition d'Arthur.

-oOo-

À son arrivée, Siobhan fut plus que chaleureusement accueillie par un Antonio qui semblait être devenu une boule de stress euphorique. Il oscillait à tel point entre les deux états que la rousse se demanda un moment si ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle devrait faire un diagnostic. Elle alla rapidement voir Lovino, qui passait le plus clair de son temps allongé, ce qui ne semblait pas améliorer son humeur.

\- Cazzo, je te dis que je vais bien !

\- Mi amor, on est jamais trop prudent. Tu n'as pas soif ? Ou faim ? Ou froid ? Ou chaud ?

\- Il va parfaitement bien, intervint la britannique avec un sourire. Le bébé et lui se portent à merveille.

Le sourire de vainqueur satisfait de l'italien lui donna à penser que celui-ci devait probablement avoir à répéter qu'il allait bien environ vingt fois par jour. Voire par heure. En secouant la tête, elle résolut d'essayer de passer un maximum de temps avec le jeune homme, visiblement stressé tout de même en réalisant que la date de l'accouchement approchait à grands pas. Elle le fit travailler plusieurs exercices de relaxation destinés à l'aider le jour J, et s'efforça en dehors de ça de lui parler d'autre chose. Vu l'air reconnaissant très mal dissimulé sous l'attitude ronchonnante et insupportable, la guérisseuse en conclut qu'il devait vivre à peu près le même enfer que son frère.

Finalement vint la période où Siobhan annonça à Lovino que la perte des eaux pouvait désormais arriver n'importe quand, et qu'il devait être particulièrement attentif. Pleine de tact, elle évita toutefois de mentionner ce fait à Antonio, de peur qu'il en arrête même de dormir pour veiller sur son italien adoré. Elle n'en nota pas moins – une fois de plus – que les futurs pères étaient absolument tous les mêmes.

Le jour de l'accouchement, elle eut presque l'impression qu'Antonio allait s'évanouir le premier devant le spectacle relativement sanglant que constitue la venue au monde d'un nouvel être humain. Ce fut probablement Lovino, à grands renforts d'insultes et de hurlements sous l'effet des contractions, qui le maintint conscient. Le bébé sortit enfin, en parfaite santé.

\- C'est une fille, annonça Siobhan en souriant avant de la coller dans les bras de Lovino.

Celui-ci avait un peu l'air dans les vapes, mais réussit tout de même à se concentrer assez pour s'occuper du petit être et expulser le placenta. Une fois le travail terminé, la guérisseuse laissa un peu d'intimité aux jeunes parents et sortit discrètement de la salle. À l'extérieur, elle trouva une foule de visages anxieux, parmi lesquels la marraine. Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant et leur indiqua que tout s'était bien passé. Immédiatement après, elle dut faire une série de menaces concernant l'interdiction formelle de rentrer dans la chambre tant qu'elle n'en donnerait pas l'autorisation.

-oOo-

Quelques jours plus tard, Gilbert hurlait de triomphe en apprenant qu'il était parrain d'une petite fille en bonne santé. La petite Alexandra Vargas-Carriedos arrivait au monde avec la garantie de ne pas manquer de futurs partenaires de jeu. Quant à Feliciano, il bondit littéralement de joie en lisant la lettre et seul Ludwig parvint à le convaincre de ne pas immédiatement partir pour l'Espagne.

-oOo-

Moins de six mois plus tard, Rome était le théâtre d'un des mariages les plus attendus de l'année. En plus de toute la noblesse italienne et d'une partie de la noblesse allemande, il y avait évidemment les couples proches des mariés. Arthur et Francis, tout comme Antonio et Lovino, avaient fait le déplacement avec leurs enfants, en se préparant des semaines à l'avance pour que le voyage ne soit pas trop éprouvant pour les bébés. Gilbert était également présent avec Roderich, qui avait même accepté de faire une démonstration de son talent au piano pour l'occasion. Enfin, Héraklès et Sadiq étaient invités aussi en tant qu'amis et désormais partenaires commerciaux de la famille Vargas.

Au cours de la soirée, Antonio jeta un regard discret à son mari qui parlait à Arthur alors qu'ils portaient tous deux leurs enfants, vite rejoints par Feliciano qui semblait aux anges devant les adorables petites bouilles. Il croisa le regard de Francis, et ils eurent un sourire complice et heureux.

* * *

Voilà, je vous fais tout plein de bisous et de câlins avec des pandas et des chats, parce que c'est mignon et qu'on aime ce qui est mignon. Et il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, donc si vous voulez voir votre dessert préféré à la fin, parlez maintenant !

Plein de mousse au chocolat pour vous ! (demande de Nekm573)


	20. Chapitre 20 - Epilogue

Miou tout le monde !

On y est, dernier chapitre (plus court) et avec une petite ellipse temporelle. Le gros du "merci je vous aime" sera comme d'habitude en bas du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Réponses : Guest 1 : Les enfants nations sont toujours beaucoup trop mimis pour leur propre bien, c'est de notoriété publique ;)

Guest 2 : Vi ils sont trop choupis^^ Et oui, ils vont jouer ensemble dans ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Je n'arrive même pas aux chaussettes d'Himaruya.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard.

\- Alfred, arrête d'embêter Alexandra ! Matthew... Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il a encore disparu ?

\- Je suis là daddy, fit une petite voix en tirant sur le pantalon.

Les trois enfants avaient grandi et si Matthew était de nature calme et discrète, Alfred et Alexandra faisaient preuve d'un caractère bien trempé. Ce qui provoquait naturellement des étincelles à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, même si Francis et Antonio n'y voyaient rien d'autre qu'une "adorable inclination mutuelle". La remarque exaspérait Arthur et Lovino, qui au fur et à mesure des années avaient développé une véritable alliance pour contrer l'enthousiasme débordant de leurs époux respectifs. L'efficacité était toutefois restreinte, les deux autres parvenant difficilement à ne pas devenir complètement gaga dès qu'on les mettait en face de leurs enfants. Et les trois petits monstres jouaient à merveille de leurs bouilles d'anges et de leurs grands yeux de chatons pour obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

En soupirant, Arthur lança un regard exaspéré à Francis, qui semblait regarder avec adoration ses petits bouts de chou et ne faisait pas mine d'intervenir. Ce fut Lovino qui, en arrivant soudainement sur les lieux du crime – à savoir le jardin – alla chercher sa fille pour la séparer de l'énergique bambin.

\- Alexandra, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?

\- Papa ! fit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Il a commencé à m'embêter alors que j'avais rien fait !

\- C'est pas vrai ! réagit immédiatement Alfred en courant jusqu'à Arthur. Daddy, tu as vu ! Elle a dit que j'étais pas un héros !

\- Et c'est vrai ! Tu es trop petit pour en être un ! ajouta la petite fille.

\- Tata Siobhan elle dit que si !

\- Les enfants ! intervint Arthur. Vous vous calmez tout de suite sinon c'est moi qui vous fait à manger ce soir !

Devant la menace particulièrement dangereuse, les deux garnements se turent immédiatement, et Lovino envoya un clin d'oeil complice à l'anglais en se retenant difficilement de se moquer de la grimace horrifiée de Francis. Ils avaient découvert récemment que deux des menaces les plus efficaces pour calmer leurs enfants étaient la cuisine d'Arthur et les histoires racontées par Lovino. Alors que l'italien sermonnait du mieux qu'il pouvait son adorable fille sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas se moquer des autres – du moins pas en public – Antonio arriva derrière lui pour les enlacer tous les deux. Câlin, il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son mari.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, elle apprend encore. Et puis je suis certain qu'elle l'a fait juste pour obtenir l'attention d'Alfred, qui n'attendait que ça.

\- Bastar... Tonio, arrête tout de suite avec cette théorie.

\- Je voulais pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi ! protesta la petite en boudant. Alfred il est nul !

\- Alex... la reprit tendrement l'espagnol.

\- ... il est pas gentil avec moi, fit-elle sans cesser de bouder.

\- Seulement parce que tu le cherches, ma chérie.

Après une demi-seconde supplémentaire à bouder, elle releva la tête avec un sourire angélique. La petite demoiselle à la fois avait hérité des yeux verts du côté espagnol, et de la mèche rebelle du côté italien. L'ensemble constituait une arme de séduction massive auquel s'ajoutait très - trop - régulièrement un air innocent presque crédible.

\- Je peux retourner jouer ?

Lovino leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu n'embêtes pas Alfred et que tu penses à inclure Matthew dans vos jeux, d'accord.

\- Promis !

Dès que ses pieds eurent touché le sol, elle courut retrouver les deux garçons qui avaient également été libérés entre-temps. En prenant leur temps, le couple italo-espagnol se rapprochèrent des autres adultes.

\- Tu leur donnes combien de temps ? plaisanta Antonio à l'adresse de Francis.

\- Avant qu'ils recommencent à s'enquiquiner ? sourit le grand blond. Moins de cinq minutes. Ils ont trop pris de nos chers et tendres pour rester sans s'écharper plus longtemps.

Il s'attira un double regard courroucé d'Arthur et Lovino, ce qui n'eut pour seul résultat que de le faire franchement rire. En soupirant, l'italien secoua la tête.

\- Dire que mon frère arrive demain...

\- Ludwig et lui emmène Julia cette année ?

\- Apparemment oui. J'espère qu'elle sera plus calme que les deux boules d'énergie qu'on a déjà... Il me garantit qu'elle est sage et qu'elle tient plus de Ludwig que de lui, mais j'ai des doutes.

Arthur soupira, puis jeta un regard désolé au terrain de jeu que leurs maris avaient envahi pour aller jouer eux-même avec leurs enfants, dans l'immaturité la plus totale et absolue. Lovino l'entendit grommeler quelque chose comme "des poissons rouges" et hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation. La demeure espagnole avait été choisie par les trois couples comme l'endroit où leurs enfants passeraient les vacances d'été, alors que les vacances d'hiver auraient lieu dans la résidence du couple franco-britannique. Les autres divers moments de l'année où les chers petits anges avaient besoin de repos, ils allaient soit à Rome, soit chez leur parrain ou leur marraine, au plus grand bonheur de ceux-ci la plupart du temps. Arthur avait été ravi d'apprendre par Lucile que son frère était complètement en adoration devant son neveu et filleul, et s'était depuis mis à apprécier davantage sa belle-soeur. Toute personne susceptible de lui trouver des moyens de se moquer de son frère gagnait immédiatement en capital sympathie auprès de l'anglais.

Lovino regardait aussi le terrain de jeu. Il observait le sourire plein de soleil de sa fille, le même qui illuminait le visage de son bastardo de mari. Un sourire à moitié franc apparut lentement sur son visage. D'ici une ou deux décennies, il admettrait peut-être à voix haute qu'il avait eu de la chance avec son mariage. Et il accepterait peut-être d'avouer avant sa mort qu'il était finalement tombé amoureux de celui qu'il s'était au départ juré de détester.

Peut-être.

FIN

* * *

Bon ben c'est toujours la même chose, j'ai une p'tite boule dans la gorge qui se forme au moment de publier le dernier chapitre...

J'espère que cet épilogue et que la fic dans son ensemble vous ont plu.

Merci à tous les lecteurs (anonymes ou non).

Merci à celleux qui ont patiemment suivi cette fic semaine après semaine.

Merci à celleux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris.

Et un gros, gros, gros merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un ou plusieurs commentaires, vous avez été les étoiles de ma voûte céleste (même en plein jour) : Alpharius6, Heaven-Sama, Djodjocute, Akebono mimichan, Lou-chan, Dulanoire, petit Vlad, Freyja Manga, yukiame22, ANAOT, KokeChu, Nekm573, missmanga22, HelloEmse, et plein de gens en Guest dont j'ignore l'identité^^

Et soyons fous, plein de farandoles de desserts pour vous ! (avec des tartes, des chocolats, des gâteaux, des biscuits, des mousses, bref tout ce que vous voulez !)


End file.
